Stony And Stucky One Shots
by StarSpangledBucky
Summary: Bunch of Tony x Steve and Bucky x Steve one shots. Requests are welcome with open arms! If you request one feel free to state what type whether it be fluff, angst, smut etc or a mix of them. And also give a theme that I can work off. Hope you enjoy :D M for reasons (only in some not all)
1. Take Me Down Slow An' Easy - Stucky

_**Extra appearances and mentions: Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton and Bruce Banner.**_

_**~ Alternate Universe where Steve Rogers and James 'Bucky' Barnes are police officers out on patrol. During a pursuit the pair become a little closer than needed, which they find awkward at first. It isn't until they get home, that things get tense...sexually tense. Then Bucky makes his move. ~ **_

_**Contains smut.**_

* * *

"Barnes, Rogers, you're on patrol tonight, hop to it," Sheriff Tony Stark ordered, appearing in their office.

"Yes Sheriff," Steve replied, as he stood from his seat and slipped his hat on.

Bucky only gave a small nod, slipping his hat on also as he grabbed his gun off the desk.

"You will clock off at 10pm and swap with Barton and Banner, are we clear?" Tony continued.

"Absolutely clear Sheriff," Steve answered, as he and Bucky made their way out of the office and down to the garage where the squad cars were.

"Listen to you all 'Yes Sheriff' toward him," Bucky huffed. "He always has us on patrol first, he has you wrapped around his damn finger," he added, slipping his gun into his belt.

"Just doin' my job Bucky, to protect the citizens," Steve mused, as they got into the car.

"You need to lighten up sometime. Loosen that righteousness it's annoying. You're no fun anymore Rogers, what happened?" Bucky mumbled, as Steve drove out of the garage and into the streets of New York.

"I don't have fun on the job," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Punk," Bucky retorted, with a small smirk.

Steve merely rolled his eyes as he turned the scanner on to keep in contact with everyone back at the station. It wasn't that Bucky didn't like his job, he just got bored sometimes because whenever he and Steve went on patrol, nothing happened. The young officer seemed to believe that Tony was doing it on purpose. The guy never really liked Bucky ever since he joined the force. However, Steve took him under his wing when he joined, now they were patrol partners.

"Bucky, don't pout, come on, let's be positive and hope that something comes along," Steve huffed, taking one hand off the wheel as he flicked Bucky's hat off and ruffled his hair.

"Steve!" he exclaimed, with a grumble as he put his hat back on.

Steve let out a low chuckle as he put his hand back on the wheel and focused back on the road.

"Lovely night isn't it?" he mused.

"Shut up Steve," Bucky laughed, as he began flicking through a handbook.

Suddenly, a crackle came through the radio and Bucky's eyes widened, as well as Steve's as they listened closely.

"Rogers and Barnes, we have a suspect on foot, evading other police officers at the bank, we need you to get on pursuit and take him down," Constable Natasha Romanov said over the radio.

Bucky stared at Steve, a grin growing on his face.

"Did you hear that? We got something!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, calm your horses will ya'," Steve laughed, as he picked up the speed, turning the sirens on.

"Not a chance! This is exciting!" Bucky yelled, sitting up straighter in his seat.

Steve couldn't help but smile at his friend, he was always the one for danger and action, whereas Steve didn't mind having a casual and quiet night on the job. However, all he really enjoyed was Bucky's company and seeing his best buddy happy and excited. As soon as they turned into the street where the apparent suspect was, Bucky's excitement flourished as he threw his hat into the back of the squad car before pulling his gun from his belt as he loaded it with some ammunition. They hardly used their guns, but if a suspect was armed it was there for their protection or anyone else around them. Steve pulled up to the curb as he threw his hat into the back with Bucky's before nodding to him as they stepped out of the car.

"I'll take the left, you go to the right," Bucky spoke as they came to an alleyway with two different routes.

"Be careful okay?" Steve answered, resting his hand on Bucky's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"You too, don't make me be the one having to drag your dead body out from an alleyway," he replied, a small crease in his brow.

"I'll try not to," Steve mused, before grabbing his gun from his belt and disappearing down the right side of the alleyway.

The pair ran quickly, water splashing over their legs, getting their uniforms a little drenched, but that didn't bother them. Bucky lent against a wall as he lent to the side, watching closely as he heard movement.

"Steve, I think I've spotted our suspect do you copy?" he whispered into his radio.

"Loud and clear Bucky," Steve replied.

Bucky took a deep breath before moving away from the wall as he turned the corner. He held his gun out in front of him as he crouched slightly, moving carefully and quietly down another path of the alleyway.

"Bucky the suspect is on the run! I am in pursuit!" Steve's voice suddenly yelled out of Bucky's radio.

His eyes widened as he slipped his gun into his belt quickly, before taking off as he kept his eye out for Steve. He bounded up the alleyway, climbing over a metal fence, and jumping over a few bins before coming to a clearing.

"Steve!" he yelled, looking around for him.

"Drop your gun!" a voice exclaimed.

Bucky tensed as he locked eyes with the suspect, a gun held up in front of him.

"You wanna' play a game, huh, punk?" Bucky growled, pulling his gun out also.

"Don't make me do it man. I'll blow your fucking brains out!" the suspect yelled.

Bucky let out a short laugh, his finger resting on the trigger. He couldn't stand being faced with smart arse comments and threats. Even if it meant risking his life, he wouldn't stand down in a show down.

"Bucky!" a voice called.

Steve stood at the other end of the alley he came out of, his chest heaving as he stared at his friend. Bucky made the first mistake of looking away, the second was lowering his gun.

**_*Bang!*_**

"ARGH!" Bucky howled in pain, as he fired at, dropping his gun.

"BUCKY!" Steve roared, racing forward.

The younger officer felt a sudden weight on himself as he was pinned against the brick wall, several more shots being fired. He knew it was Steve protecting him, no one else was around and he knew that smell. It was possibly a little weird, knowing what fragrance your friend smelt like, but Steve's was pretty distinct, manly and very musky in a sense.

"It's okay Bucky, it's okay," he whispered.

The atmosphere became quiet as Steve turned his head a little, noting the suspect making his retreat.

"Constable Romanov, we need back up, suspect is on pursuit again, he is armed with a gun," he paused, chest heaving as he took in a deep breath. "Officer Barnes as been injured. Over," he spoke into his radio.

"Roger that Officer Rogers, back up is on its way," Natasha replied.

Steve turned his head back to Bucky as he looked down at his friend, his arms still at either side of him. Bucky gripped onto his arm as he winced and tilted his head up. He stopped suddenly as he came face to face with Steve's lips, before looking up to his eyes. The closeness should have been a little uncomfortable, yet it seemed neither minded. That was until Steve moved away, averting his gaze as the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Are you alright?" Steve questioned, his eyes back on Bucky.

"Just a graze," Bucky answered, with a small smile, averting his eyes to the ground. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"For what?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Saving my life," Bucky muttered, looking back up at Steve.

"Bucky that wasn't sav-" he stopped, as his friend held up his free hand.

"Shut up Steve, if you hadn't stepped in later on I would have had more bullet wounds in me, not just a graze. Wake up to yourself," Bucky lectured, a frown evident on his brow.

Steve stared back at Bucky, a lump forming in his throat as he looked away, holding back some tears brimming in his eyes. He hated randomly crying in front of Bucky.

"I'm sorry," he wavered, a break in his voice.

"Hey, hey. Listen, don't worry about it. Just be thankful you did something right," Bucky replied, hitting his fist lightly on Steve's chest.

The older officer chuckled as he hit Bucky back on the chest, smiling widely.

"Punk," Bucky mused, flashing a grin.

Without a reply, Steve pulled Bucky into a warming, friendly hug, careful not to squeeze too hard and hurt Bucky.

"I'm with ya' to the end of the line," he whispered.

"Me too Steve...me too," Bucky replied, dropping his bloody hand from his side as he put it around Steve, crushing Steve's uniform between his fingers, not caring about the mark that would be left.

He hadn't been able to admit it, but his heart always pounded when he and Steve were so close, even if it was a friendly gesture. But Bucky knew that for the past few months, Steve was more than a friend to him. He wanted him, and only him.

* * *

"Man, I am exhausted," Steve huffed, as he unlocked the door to the apartment he and Bucky shared.

"At least you don't have an injured arm," Bucky retorted, earning him a low chuckle from Steve.

"A grazed arm, Buck you haven't complained about it since we left the hospital," he mused.

The younger officer plopped himself down on the couch, resting his head back as he closed his eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink," he murmured, unbuttoning the two top buttons of his shirt.

"Maybe, but I could use a shower first," Steve replied.

Bucky waved off the idea of a drink, deciding a shower and sleep would be better. He sat his head back up, just as he saw Steve pulled his shirt off, slipping it down his shoulders and arms slowly as it fell to the floor in his bedroom. Bucky winced slightly as he knocked his arm by accident, staring at Steve still. His eyes scanned over Steve's firm and toned muscles, his mouth going a tad dry.

"Like what you see, Officer?" Steve's voice suddenly interrupted.

"I-uh, Steve I'm sorry," Bucky stammered, turning his head away, grabbing the remote for the TV as he turned it on.

"Bucky," Steve whispered, with a click of his tongue, as he wandered out of the room, his pants hanging a little low on his hips as he stood in the middle of the lounge room.

"Steve, cut it out," Bucky muttered, focusing his eyes on the TV as he crossed one leg over the other, trying to hide the obvious hard on that was pressing against the material of his pants.

Steve's smile faltered as he turned away, shaking his head and cursing at himself. It made Bucky smirk to himself as he watched Steve walk away into his bathroom. It was all part of his plan, he had Steve exactly where he wanted him. Yet he didn't know Steve would have done what he did, he was rather taken aback by that, perhaps he was only teasing. As soon as he heard the water start up in the shower, he got to his feet, slowly unbuttoning the rest of his shirt as he carelessly threw it to the ground. Bucky heard the sweet sigh that emitted from Steve's lips as he peered into the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. He tilted his head slightly, one arm up over his head as he stared at the shadow in the shower.

"You alright in there soldier?" Bucky mused, with a low purr.

Steve's body went rigid as he let out a shallow breath, the water beating off his tired body.

"I'm fine," he replied, leaning a palm against the shower wall.

He hated the sound of Bucky's low purring voice, it always caught him off guard. In fact, it had made him a little flustered now.

"Mind if I join you?" Bucky's voice came again, the clinking of a belt sounding as it hit the floor.

"Buck," Steve whispered rather roughly, his eyes focused on the wall, a slight twitch of his cock making him whimper almost.

There was silence before the shower door slide open and Steve blushed furiously. He didn't know where to look, but he settled on his friend's eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Relax Steve," Bucky soothed, his hand coming into contact with Steve's shoulder.

The older man gasped in shock as he kept his eyes on Bucky, his heart racing.

"Bucky," he wavered.

Bucky simply grinned as his hands slipped around the back of Steve's neck, running through his soaked hair.

"I said relax, punk," he whispered, with a cheeky grin.

His lips brushed off Steve's as he let out a low husky shudder, his hands suddenly on Bucky's hips as he pulled him closer. Bucky let out a throaty growl as he pressed his lips firmly to Steve's, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip. Steve willingly gave him entrance as their tongues entwined and Bucky's hands gripped Steve's wet hair tightly. Bucky slowly pulled away as he looked at Steve through the mist from the hotness of the shower and the water droplets that fell on them. Steve's hand rested on the small of Bucky's back as he applied a little pressure, causing his friend's body to arch forward as their extremely hard cocks brushed together. The pair both let out low gasps as Steve rested his head into the crook of Bucky's neck.

"What do you say punk? You ready for me?" he whispered huskily.

"Not today," Steve mumbled, as he suddenly nipped Bucky right on the collarbone.

He let out a hoarse groan as his hands slid to the nape of Steve's neck, his eyelids dipping slightly. Steve had a sudden change of character, showing a little bit of dominance as he worked his way up Bucky's neck and across his jawline, before settling on his lips again. Bucky growled again as Steve's hands moved to his thighs as he was suddenly lifted up and thrust against the shower wall. Bucky had made no objections, he quite liked the dominant Steve Rogers. One of the older officer's hands slipped under Bucky's thigh and into the crease of his ass as he quickly, yet gently eased his fingers inside him. Bucky groaned loudly as he lent his head back on the wall, his neck fully exposed, to which Steve took a chance at as he thrust his fingers in deeper, before biting the soft skin on Bucky's neck.

"Steve!" he gasped loudly, his head moving back forward as he kissed Steve fiercely.

The pair emitted low moans as Steve slowly removed his fingers, Bucky whining a little at the loss before he felt something else pressing at his entrance.

"Bucky," Steve panted, as he rested his lips under his friend's ear. "Are you sure you want this?" he questioned.

"Stop asking questions, and just do it, please Steve...please," Bucky replied gruffly in a begging tone.

Steve stared directly at Bucky, his eyes scanning over Bucky as he held him roughly against the wall. Even under the spray of the water Steve could see how flushed Bucky's face was, his pupils dilated greatly. His hands gripped tighter on Bucky's hips as he pressed light kisses on his jaw.

"Steve please," Bucky pleaded, in a low tone.

Without another word, Steve angled himself correctly, thrusting his hips forward as his cock slid into Bucky harshly. The younger man let out a loud yell as he threw his head back and gripped onto Steve's back. Steve gave him a moment to adjust before he started to get into a rhythm, his eyes hungry for more.

"Faster Steve," Bucky ordered, his body moving forward with Steve's movements as he clung to his friend, moans emitting from his mouth in prolonged fashions.

Steve grunted as he started to move his hips faster, hands tight on Bucky's hips as the pair groaned, moaned and grunted, you name it.

"Bucky, I'm gonna'-ugh," Steve moaned, as his movements became weaker.

"Hnng, Steve," Bucky groaned loudly.

With a few more thrusts, Bucky's body began to quake slightly as he bit down on Steve's shoulder. Steve gave one final thrust, lifting Bucky up more as he hit his prostate, his body flush against Bucky, their orgasms hitting them both like ecstasy.

"Bucky! God!" Steve yelled, his body shaking.

"STEVE!" Bucky roared, his eyes widening as he collapsed against Steve.

Steve let go of Bucky's waist as he steadied his friend, holding him close as they panted heavily. Bucky's forehead rested against Steve's shoulder as he suddenly let out a laugh, his shoulders shaking as he threw his head back and looked at Steve.

"What's so funny?" the older man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just...can't believe we did that, but I liked it," Bucky replied in a low whisper.

Steve's lips twitched up a little as he lent forward and placed a chaste kiss on Bucky's lips, before pulling away.

"So, tell me Officer," he teased. "Why the sudden interest in me?" he questioned.

Bucky snorted with laughter as he started to soap himself up and wash, rubbing a little bit on Steve.

"Steve, I've always been interested in you," he answered, fingers lingering on his torso.

"Oh, I-" Steve's words faltered as he blushed, before pulling Bucky close to him from behind. "Well, I could get used to this," he murmured, into Bucky's ear.

"So could I...punk," Bucky snickered.

The pair finished off in the shower, drying themselves roughly as Steve slipped on some sweatpants and Bucky stuck with some boxer briefs.

"We better sleep seeing as we have work again tomorrow night," Bucky mused, leaning his head up as he gave Steve a tender kiss goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning," he added, turning to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going pal?" Steve asked, grabbing him by the wrist.

"To bed, Bucky answered.

"To MY bed," Steve emphasized, pulling Bucky back as he dropped down to his bed.

"Steve," Bucky mumbled in annoyance.

"Come on," Steve pleaded, suddenly pulling Bucky onto the bed as he fell onto Steve.

They both erupted into laughter as Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, resting his hands on the small of his back, Bucky's hands on Steve's chest. Both of them soon settled down as Bucky stared into Steve's eyes, sighing slightly.

"Who would have known we liked each other," he soothed, running his fingers up Steve's neck and along his jaw.

"Hmm," Steve mumbled sleepily.

Bucky rolled off his friend onto the bed, wrapping an arm around Steve's waist as he rested his head on his chest. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky as the pair settled down under the warm covers in Steve's bed.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" Steve questioned.

"Steve, pal, that's cheesy," Bucky laughed. "But I promise," he continued, with a smile as he lent up and they kissed each other one last time before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Bucky had kept to his word the next morning, and the pair went on to keep their relationship steady. Both were happy, content and Steve finally felt like he was wanted.

_"I'm with ya' to the end of the line..." _


	2. Double Dose Of Surprises - Stony

**_~ Newly married couple Tony and Steve figured it was time for them to go on their honeymoon. Natasha and Clint are invited along also as they too need a honeymoon, that is better than the one they originally had. Steve thought Tony would be hesitant leaving all his tech and also leaving Loki, Bucky, Bruce and Thor in charge of the house. Yet it seems Tony is eager to go, expecting the place to be trashed when he comes back. What happens in the end if something he least expected. What shenanigans could possibly happen? ~ (Angst, fluff, light sexual content)_**

**_Extra pairings: Clint &amp; Natasha and Bucky &amp; Loki_**

_**(A/N: Didn't intend for it to be this long. Longest I have ever written lol)**_

* * *

"A camping trip? Really Tony?" Steve mumbled, his eyes leaving the page he was on in his book.

"Come on Capsicle, it'll be fun. We haven't had our honeymoon yet because of missions," Tony pleaded, sauntering over to Steve.

The super soldier simply rolled his eyes at his newlywed husband's pathetic puppy eyes, which never worked on him at all. Steve restrained himself when it came to Tony's begging. He did it far too often and only meant it as a joke, yet this time he sounded very serious about it.

"Where exactly did you have in mind?" he questioned.

"Well I...have a small remote island off the coast. We could go there, no one to disturb us. Just you, me and the beach," Tony mused, pulling Steve's book from his hands.

"Hey I was reading that!" he protested loudly.

Tony chuckled as he sat himself in Steve's lap and wrapped one arm lazily around his shoulder, nestling into the crook of his neck.

"So what do you say? Shall we go?" he asked.

"We should invite Natasha and Clint," Steve suggested.

"Why?" Tony grumbled, pulling away to stare at Steve.

"Because they haven't had a proper honeymoon, I mean...remember what they told us about the one they had," Steve replied.

"Clint got arrested for punching a guy for hitting on Natasha, the pair of them got severely sun burnt, they got lost on their way to their hotel, they had a crappy room and then I recall that Natasha lost her passport on her way back here to Manhattan," Tony rambled.

"Exactly, which is why we should invite them. How bad could it be? You have space right?" Steve questioned, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist.

"Well there's two separate huts there," his husband answered.

"Perfect," Steve chimed, a small smile on his face. "There's only one thing bothering me though," he added.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Tony queried, his lips inches from Steve's.

"Who is going to look after the house, and, are you just going to up and leave all your tech behind because you love that stuff and I can't imagine you spending one day without it," Steve explained.

Tony's brow creased as he pushed away from Steve and got to his feet as he circled around the table. He got annoyed when Steve made him sound like he was some tech crazed maniac. He'd be able to manage a few days and he'd be able to prove it to Steve by going on this honeymoon. The only tech he would have over on the island was JARVIS who was programmed into the separate huts. Tony wanted to prove to Steve that the tech wasn't important as the man he loved and married for good reasons.

"The only tech that will be there is JARVIS because he goes everywhere. Other than that, the only important thing is you, Steve. The whole point of a honeymoon is to spend time with the one you love. That's what I want out of this. I don't want to sit with my face stuffed in my phone or my tablet type software. I want to show you just how much I love you," Tony answered, hugging his arms around himself as he suddenly took on the impression of a puppy left in the rain.

Steve simply crooned at the speech Tony gave and motioned him over with his hand. Tony walked over as he sat back in Steve's lap and felt his lips press against his in a chaste kiss.

"I know how much you love me already. And I believe you, so we will leave first thing in the morning," he spoke fondly, pressing his hand firmly against Tony's lower back.

"Let's make a bet," Tony hummed, with a sly smirk.

Steve chuckled, shaking his head a little as he pulled Tony closer, their noses touching.

"Humour me Stark," he purred.

"If I survive this honeymoon without my tech, that means I win and you have to bring me breakfast in bed in a pair of Captain America themed underwear and a bow tie for a week," Tony hummed.

"Alright," Steve replied, bringing out the 'T' a little. "And if you touch any tech or even speak of it, then I want you to agree to Natasha being a surrogate mother for us," he continued, with a content smile.

Tony's eyes widened as he tried to process what Steve just said. Was he being sarcastic or actually being legitimate?

"You're joking right?" he questioned.

"No," Steve mused, frowning slightly. "I was going to tell you next week but I guess now is a good time. Natasha and I have been talking about it for weeks and I know you and I have only been married for a month now, but I'm getting clucky Tony," he added, crossing his arms over his chest once Tony had left his lap, yet again.

"You want a kid? Now?" Tony laughed nervously.

"Yes, now...don't you want any?" Steve asked.

"I do but, I was hoping we'd wait a year or two," he huffed.

"But then I might not be clucky then," Steve mumbled.

"Well that's unfortunate isn't it," Tony replied, as he sauntered up to the kitchen.

Steve let out a heavy sigh as he stood up from the sofa, his back turned to Tony.

"It's always just about you isn't it?" he whispered.

"Pardon me?" Tony answered, with a frown.

"It doesn't matter what I want. It never has been like that. I want something but you don't want it. You want something and I just give in and let you have it. What am I doing wrong Tony?" Steve choked out.

Tony hadn't realised he'd struck a huge nerve and had crippled his husband's self esteem. He watched as Steve's shoulders shook slightly, his breathing ragged as he choked back a sob. There was always something Tony said to upset him, even if he didn't notice it half the time.

"Steve..." he whispered.

"I'm fine," Steve whimpered out, covering his hand over his mouth as he closed his eyes.

"Honey I'm sorry, come here," Tony soothed, leaving his drink on the counter as he made his way back down to Steve.

He moved in front of Steve as he rested his hands on his husband's cheeks and tilted his head slightly. Steve looked up briefly, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You want one badly don't you?" Tony murmured, running one hand through Steve's short sandy blonde hair.

"Of course I do," Steve heaved out, dropping his hands to his side.

"It's a deal then. The bet I mean," Tony replied.

Steve nodded, biting his bottom lip gently as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too Capsicle," Tony hummed, leaning up as he pressed a gentle kiss to Steve's lips.

"We should go pack, and you should ask Natasha and Clint if they want to come with," he added.

"Go where?" a voice chimed.

Steve and Tony turned their heads as they saw Natasha and Clint standing outside the elevator door, their fingers entwined loosely.

"Tony and I were planning on going for a honeymoon tomorrow at Tony's private island and we wanted to know if you two wanted to come with us?" Steve questioned.

"Wouldn't you rather be alone?" Clint asked.

"You and Natasha didn't have a great honeymoon, consider this a very late wedding present," Tony interjected.

Natasha looked over at Clint who shrugged a little, with a smile as he turned back to his friends and nodded.

"Let's do it," he answered happily.

"One question though," Natasha spoke. "Who is looking after the tower?" she questioned.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Steve, who shrugged slightly.

"Are you suggesting we leave Thor, Bruce, Loki and Bucky in charge?" Clint laughed.

"They are our only options," Steve sighed.

"Thor and Bruce yes, but Loki and Bucky? Don't you think things could get a little messy, I mean I know they have joined The Avengers but they seem like they'd clash. And if Bruce lets the other guy show then imagine how he and Thor will go, you know those two enjoy sparring," Clint explained.

"Well, let's just hope Bucky and Loki have some sense of order," Tony replied.

Steve scoffed as his shoulder began shaking with laughter.

"I think Bucky would be the only sensible one of the bunch," he chuckled, as his laugh escalated before he was buckling over, imagining the chaos that would go down.

"Let's make Bucky the Daddy then. Loki can be Mommy and Thor and Bruce are their lovely children," Natasha issued.

Tony nearly choked on his drink he had retrieved as Steve continued laughing, practically on his knees, clutching his ribs.

"A-are you s-suggesting that B-Bucky and Lo-Loki would be s-somewhat of a married c-couple too?" he laughed, tears streaming down his face.

"Calm down Cap before you crack a rib," Clint chuckled. "I think Bucky and Loki would get on well, don't you think Tony?" he asked.

"Sure why not, they could become best friends, I don't know," he mumbled, tapping away at something on his phone.

"Remember our bet!" Steve yelled, pointing angrily at Tony as he contained his laughter.

"Doesn't start until tomorrow soldier," Tony grumbled.

"Oh, someone has his Iron Man grumpy pants on," Steve taunted.

Tony frowned as he sauntered over to the couch and sat down, huffing to himself as he kept tapping at things on his phone. Steve stood up from the floor as he looked over at Natasha and Clint, who had separated their hands and were aimlessly looking around the room.

"Clint, you tell Thor about our trip, Natasha you tell Banner because you know what to say around him calmly. I'll deal with Bucky and I guess if Tony wants to he can tell Loki, if not I'll do it," Steve mused.

"Deal," Natasha replied.

Clint simply nodded his head as he and Natasha went back into the elevator to go and find Bruce and Thor. Steve turned around, looking over at Tony who was still engrossed in his phone. He could already tell that Tony was going to be the sore loser and that he would have to stick to his bet. Steve couldn't help but smile gleefully as the thought of having a kid in his arms in a few months time warmed his heart. He couldn't wait, and he certainly wasn't going to give up on the idea without a fight.

* * *

**_Thor &amp; Bruce_**

Natasha and Clint found Thor and Bruce in the basement level, having a sparring match. Clint sighed because Bruce was now in his other form, making it difficult to have a conversation with him. Natasha squeezed his hand gently and he looked over at her with a smile. His heart swelled whenever he looked at her, like she had a pair of angel wings behind her back and had this bright aura around her. Of course, she had a shady past, everyone did, but to have her as his, Clint couldn't even put it together with words.

"I am the strongest there is!" Hulk yelled, charging at Thor.

"You think ill of me Banner!" Thor roared back, swinging Mjolnir from his arm.

Clint shielded his eyes as Mjolnir smacked Hulk right in the face, sending him backwards.

"Guys enough!" Natasha shouted, stepping in between them.

Thor stopped immediately, turning his attention to the pair that had just walked in. The blow that Hulk had received caused him to change back to Bruce, who say awkwardly on the floor with ripped pants covering him. He decided against standing up and stayed where he was until he could get some proper clothing.

"Well seeing as you are both here Clint and I don't have to separately tell you. But, we have some news," Natasha spoke.

"Are you with child Miss Natasha?" Thor replied.

Clint's eyes widened as he looked over at Natasha.

"Are you!" he yelled.

"What? No! No, Thor it's something to do with Steve, Tony, Clint and I," she answered.

Bruce quietly chuckled in the background after seeing the look on Clint's face.

"Oh, well let us be known of this," Thor mused.

"Steve and Tony are going on a honeymoon because they haven't had one yet, and they invited Clint and I as well because we had a pretty terrible one when we got married," Natasha explained.

"You're leaving us in charge of Stark Tower?" Bruce scoffed from the other side of the room.

"Along with Bucky...and Loki," Clint added.

"By Odin's beard Loki will be an absolute spoil sport," the thunderer replied. "Keeping his head stuffed in a book and lacking in conversation skills," he continued.

"Well I'm sure he and Bucky will get along then because they seem very alike," Natasha interjected.

"I'd like to see that," Bruce spoke, getting to his feet.

"So it's settled then. You can't trash the place though, leave your sparring for down here," Clint ordered.

Thor and Bruce nodded in agreement as they went back to their sparring, leaving Natasha and Clint enough time to go and pack. They couldn't wait to be out of New York for a while.

* * *

**_Bucky_**

Steve pondered up the hallway on the top floor, following the sound of music that flowed from the room at the end of it. Tony built in a personal art studio for Steve and Bucky to use whenever they wanted. The pair found themselves in there quite often, spending time together just like they had seventy years ago. As he pushed the door open, his eyes found Bucky who was sat at a desk, busily sketching away at something on his sketchpad. His mid length hair was messy as usual and Steve scanned his eyes over his metal arm which had been spruced up by Tony which Bucky was very grateful for. Steve was just grateful that he had his friend back, even though it took months for Bucky to regain any sense of who he was. It was pretty much the same for Loki, who still had a little bit of a way to go but for now he was fairly settled.

"Bucky," Steve spoke.

His friend stopped what he was doing, tilting his head up as he saw Steve standing in the doorway.

"Steve," he replied, with a smile. "Come in," he added.

Steve grinned as he walked into the studio and scanned the walls of the room, taking hint of new sketches that were up on the wall and an unfinished painting in the corner.

"What's the painting of?" he asked, curiously.

"It's a surprise," Bucky mused, putting his pencil down. "Something for you and Tony," he continued.

"Buck...you don't have to do anything for us," Steve replied.

"Sure I do. I mean, Tony let me stay here, he fixed up my arm. He let you bring me in even when I was in a bad state," Bucky added.

Steve simply nodded in understanding as he sat down on the sofa that was in the room.

"Listen, I have some news," he spoke, resting his head on his hand, propping his elbow on the arm of the sofa.

Bucky's features changed as he looked over at Steve, a worried look on his face.

"You're not dying are you? Tony's not dying? What's wrong?" he panicked.

"Bucky relax," Steve chuckled. "It's nothing like that. Just, Tony and I decided to take our honeymoon now and Natasha and Clint are coming with us because they need a honeymoon that's not going to turn out bad," he added, tilting his head.

"Oh, what a relief. Don't scare me like that, punk," he grumbled, with a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Steve chuckled as he admired his friend who seemed to become engrossed in his sketch again.

"You're drawing me again aren't you?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Bucky replied softly.

"I'm sorry Bucky," Steve mumbled.

"For what? For falling in love with Tony instead of me?" Bucky asked. "Steve...you had a lot more time with Tony and I can't keep you away from someone. Tony treats you better than I ever would, I prefer just having my best friend back, that's all," he continued.

"I still love you though Bucky, I can love my best friend in a friendship term right?" he chuckled.

"Bromance?" Bucky suggested, seeming familiar with the modern world slang.

Steve laughed as he stood up from the sofa and motioned Bucky over. Bucky moved away from his sketch and rose to his feet as he went over to Steve. The pair embraced in a warming hug, Steve's chin resting on Bucky's shoulder.

"You'll always be my number one," he soothed.

"I'm with ya to the end of the line buddy," Bucky replied, squeezing Steve tighter.

* * *

**_Loki_**

"Loki!" Tony called out.

He frowned as he walked out onto the balcony of Stark Tower in search of Loki. Whenever he had to go and find the god he always had the most trouble finding him.

"Loki!" he yelled.

"Stark, you talk far too loud," a voice replied.

Tony raised an eyebrow as he turned around and looked up, seeing Loki perched on the very top of the tower, his legs swinging over the edge.

"Loki what the hell are you doing up there!" he exclaimed.

"Enjoying the view you oaf. What is it you want?" the god questioned.

"We need to talk," Tony replied.

"What's happened? Is everything alright? Has Steve hurt you. I swear I will hurt him if he has and he won't live to tell the tale," Loki grumbled.

"How come whenever I say we need to talk, someone always assumes it is something bad?" Tony asked.

Loki rolled his eyes as Tony saw him vanish before he appeared right beside Tony, causing him to jump slightly.

"It is just first instinct Stark. Now what is it, I have errands to run soon," he mumbled.

"Steve and I decided we would go on a honeymoon. We invited Natasha and Clint too seeing as theirs was pretty horrible. So...yourself, Thor, Bucky and Bruce are being left in charge of Stark Tower," Tony explained.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he lent against the railing, a small smile twitching on his lips.

"You're leaving us in charge? My big oaf of a brother, the Winter Soldier and Banner who could turn at any time into a huge raging monster," he laughed.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. You'll behave right?" Tony asked.

"Possibly," Loki answered, with a curt nod. "But I'd probably read most of the time," he added.

"Oh no, no, no. You need to socialise more. Maybe you should become friends with Bucky. You two never really got introduced properly. I'm sure he'd love a friend other than myself, Steve and Thor. The more the merrier," Tony replied.

The god rolled his eyes as he looked away from Tony, tapping his fingers on the railing. Loki's social skills had declined a little after his tirade in Manhattan. For him he was the shy cat curled in the corner, reading his book, feeling only content when he was not being bombarded with conversations.

"Alright, but if he angers me only once I shall not hesitate to hurt him," Loki grumbled.

"Just...don't break anything," Tony pleaded.

Loki nodded before he looked back at Tony and gave a small smile.

"I must go to these errands, I trust you have to pack," he mused, before giving a small wave.

Tony watched as Loki disappeared from sight, leaving him alone on the balcony. He sighed with relief as he made his way back inside. His mind however was still reeling about Steve wanting a kid. This only made Tony want to try harder and win the bet, he wasn't going to lose that easily.

* * *

"Tony! Hurry up you're wasting valuable honeymoon time!" Steve yelled, from downstairs.

"Just a minute!" Tony called back.

He kept stressing about his lab so he had decided to tidy away some things so that if Loki, Bucky, Thor or Bruce decided to come in, they wouldn't touch anything that was easily breakable. His eyes skimmed over the room one last time before he was content as he exited the room. He jogged up the stairs as he came into the main living area and saw Steve and the others standing in a small group.

"Ready?" Steve questioned, holding a duffel bag, with a small backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Yes," Tony replied, with a grin. "Now, you guys, I'm being serious, if I come back and something is damaged you will be in serious trouble," he added, turning his gaze on the four men who were to be left on their own for a few days.

"Stark, we talked about this, you can trust us...slightly," Loki hummed.

"We will do no harm Stark," Thor mused.

Bucky and Bruce gave curt nods as Tony sighed with pure relief.

"You guys have fun, and don't try and kill each other," Clint interjected.

Steve laughed loudly as Tony, Clint and Natasha followed him to the elevator, giving a final goodbye wave to their friends as the doors closed. Tony lent against the elevator wall as he glanced over at Steve, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You didn't have to carry everything," he spoke.

"I'd do anything for you," Steve replied with a small smile.

"Get a room you two," Clint groaned jokingly, rolling his eyes.

"You shut your mouth," Tony retorted, with a grin.

"I can't wait to get out of here for a while," Natasha sighed, leaning against Clint.

"Me too," Steve answered. "I'm glad you suggested this Tony," he added.

Tony simply grinned as he held his hand out to Steve who laced his fingers with his husband's and lifted it up as he pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. He mouthed an 'I love you' to Tony, causing him to blush as he mouthed an 'I love you too' back to him.

"Sir, the Stark helicopter is waiting and ready outside," JARVIS spoke.

"Helicopter?" Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't notice the new helipad I joined onto the tower?" Tony replied, tilting his head.

"I had no idea," Steve chuckled, squeezing Tony's hand.

The elevator came to a halt as it opened up onto the new platform Tony built, a huge red and gold helicopter sitting on a giant 'S' instead of a 'H' which made Steve laugh.

"Everything has to have something about you on it doesn't it?" he asked, letting go of Tony's hand as he grabbed the duffel bag.

"Always," Tony chuckled, sauntering out of the elevator and making his way over to the helicopter. "Clint you know how to operate one of these right?" he questioned, turning his head to look at his friend.

"Sure do," Clint answered.

"Great, you're captain then," he chimed happily.

"Hey! I'm the only captain around here buddy!" Steve exclaimed, with a grin.

"Not today you're not honey," Tony replied, giving Steve a cheeky wink.

Steve scoffed as he placed the bags inside, before helping Natasha inside, who gave him a small smile as if she knew why he helped her.

"Thanks," she replied.

"No problem ma'am," Steve teased, earning a chuckle from her.

Once they were all inside, Steve climbed in, before closing the door and sitting himself next to Natasha. Tony sat in the front with Clint as he took dibs on being co-pilot. Steve and Natasha slipped on their headsets, which were thankfully separate from Tony and Clint's because Steve had to talk about something with Natasha in private.

"Strap yourselves in guys, we're lifting off soon," Tony spoke.

The slow whooshing sound of the blades ripped through the air as Clint and Tony began the safety checks and made sure their headsets were working fine. Within about five minutes, Steve and Natasha could feel the helicopter lift off the landing pad, Natasha gripping Steve's hand tightly. She'd been in a helicopter plenty of times but was paranoid about being in one with Clint and Tony because she never had before, neither had Steve really.

"When are we going to tell them?" Steve asked, after the helicopter began its journey to Tony's private island.

"After the honeymoon, either the day we get back or the day after," Natasha replied.

"I feel bad because I made a bet with Tony but, I'm basically getting my part of the bet," Steve sighed.

"He'll forgive you when he realises how special this will be," Natasha soothed, wrapping her arm around Steve's as she patted his arm. "He loves you and I think that he will love this," she added.

"I hope so," Steve answered, smiling at Natasha as he rested his hand on hers.

By now Natasha had relaxed, her anxiety washing away as she continued to have a deep conversation with Steve. They were travelling at a fast speed, the helicopter had some advanced tech in it and Tony loved how it could travel faster than other ones around the area. They'd been in the sky for about ten minutes and Tony was sure that in another fifteen they would be at their destination. He still had it set in his mind that he was going to win the bet fair and square, he needed time away from his tech once in a while, except for JARVIS. He looked over at Clint and the pair exchanged brief smiles before focusing back on their duties.

"What do you think they're talking about?" he asked.

"Girl things maybe," Clint replied.

Tony let out a laugh as Clint smirked to himself. The pair of them were like best friends, just like Steve was with Natasha, even though he had Bucky also.

"Is that it there?" Clint spoke, interrupting Tony's train of thought.

He stared out of the window and eyed the island that was showing ahead of them.

"Sure is, that was quick," he laughed.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Clint mused.

Tony scoffed as he looked back at Steve, giving him a thumbs up, earning an odd look from his husband before Natasha whispered in his ear and Steve made a 'O' with his mouth, causing Tony to break out into fits of laughter again.

"Little help here Tony," Clint issued, flicking a switch above him.

"Sorry," Tony replied, turning his attention back to the front.

They lowered the helicopter a little as the landing pad on the island lit up. This one didn't have a giant 'S' on it, but was substituted by an Iron Man mask.

"Really Tony?" Clint questioned, a raised eyebrow.

"You should know me well by now," Tony quipped.

Clint simply shrugged as he flicked a couple more switches above him, before nodding at Tony. The pair of them worked together to lower the helicopter safety. It landed with a small bump as it hit the helipad, the blades still going at a high speed, hissing as a gust of wind hit them. Tony took off his headset as he unbuckled the belts around him and stood up, walking into the back where Steve and Natasha were.

"That was quick," Natasha spoke.

"That's what happens when you have an advanced aircraft," Tony replied, with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry I must have forgotten," Natasha teased.

Tony chuckled as he opened the door, jumping down onto the landing pad before turning around.

"Steve give me one of the bags, don't want you doing all the carrying," he spoke, holding his hand out.

Steve smiled as he handed Tony their shared duffel bag, before attending to Natasha and helping her out of the helicopter again. The force of the blades that were still slowing down made their hair blow back messily as the pair of them retreated to some nearby steps while Tony went to help Clint with more bags.

"This looks nice," Steve commented, scanning his eyes around the island.

"All we can see right now is palm trees Steve," Natasha laughed.

"That's always a good thing isn't it?" Steve asked.

Natasha simply rolled her eyes as she picked up her backpack she brought out with her and put it over her shoulders. Steve did the same with his as Tony and Clint came over with two other duffel bags.

"The huts are just a small walk from here," Tony spoke, holding the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Great because I could use a nap," Natasha replied.

"And I could use a hot babe on my lap with a coconut drink," Clint added.

"Clint!" Natasha exclaimed, slapping him on the arm.

"I'm joking!" he yelled. "I only have eyes for you honey," he mused.

"Get a room," Steve teased.

Clint scoffed as the group made their way down the stairs and onto the pathway. Tony made his way to the front as he led the way, leading them through an awning of trees. Steve's eyes widened as he caught sight of a few colourful birds resting on the branches, a smile spreading across his face. Natasha and Clint walked behind him, their fingers entwined as they struck up a conversation. Steve looked ahead of him, watching Tony saunter down the path, his hips swaying a little. To Steve he had a bit of an aura around him as the sun peeled through the tunnel of trees. The super soldier was thankful for having Tony in his life. He was able to feel complete, all he needed now was a kid and they could be a proper family.

"We're here!" Tony called, causing Steve to come out of his daze.

His jaw dropped when they came out to a clearing onto a sandy beach. The water splashed up onto the rocks on the small pier where a jet ski was tired up, which also joined to one of the huts. The other hut sat on the right side with a small pier also. Steve's eyes wandered over the cabin like structures, smiling widely as he expected the complete opposite.

"Like it?" a voice cooed from beside him.

"I expected it to be modern," Steve chuckled.

"I like to make buildings to suit the environment they are in," Tony answered.

"Good choice," Steve answered.

"Alright, Natasha and Clint your hut is the one next to this one, here's your key. Go wild kids," Tony issued, placing a key in Natasha's hand.

"Will we see you two for lunch?" Clint asked.

"Sure, but I have some unfinished business first," Tony purred, wrapping his arm around Steve's waist as he gave his right ass cheek a playful squeeze.

"Tony!" Steve barked, flushing to a crimson red colour.

"Ew, keep it behind a closed door," Clint grumbled, scrunching up his nose. "We'll see you later," he added, taking Natasha's hand.

Tony laughed as the pair of them watched Natasha and Clint disappear before he turned to Steve. His husband had an unamused look on his face, some loose strands of hair falling awkwardly over his forehead. Tony pushed them away as he lent up and pressed his lips gently against Steve's, resting his hand on the nape of Steve's neck. Steve hummed as he dropped his backpack, wrapping both his arms around Tony's waist as he pulled him close. Tony smirked into the kiss as both his arms wrapped around Steve's neck as the pair deepened the kiss. Steve's hands gently pushed on Tony's lower back, causing him to let out a small surprised moan.

"Maybe we should go inside," Steve whispered, resting his forehead against Tony's.

"Maybe we should," Tony hummed.

"But I call top," Steve chuckled.

"You always top," Tony laughed.

"I know," Steve purred, pressing feather light kisses on Tony's jawline.

"Okay, okay to the hut now," he ordered, grabbing the duffel bag.

"Drop the bag," Steve hissed.

"What? Why?" Tony questioned.

"Just do it," Steve replied, with a smug grin. "Take the backpack," he added.

Tony rolled his eyes as he shrugged the backpack on. Before he could say anything else he was suddenly picked up and thrown over Steve's shoulder, the super soldier's arm wrapped tightly just under his backside.

"Steve! Put me down!" he yelled, kicking his legs.

"Nope," Steve scoffed, picking up the duffel bag in his hand.

Steve began making his way over to the hut, with Tony squirming and yelling over his shoulder with no such luck. His husband enjoyed doing things like this and being cheesy, whereas Tony wanted to stay away from a lot of chick flick moments. He was a romantic at heart, but he had limits. The next few days were sure to be full of romance, laughs and bonding. Steve could only hope that when they got home, his surprise news wouldn't tear the two apart. Tony was all he had when he needed support, he'd be utterly lost without him. Emotions speak better than words.

* * *

Stark Tower was rather quiet as the night rolled in. With Loki, Bucky, Bruce and Thor there you'd expect the place to be trashed. However, it was still in the same state that Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint had left it in. Loki sat outside, admiring the stars with a book in his hand. His robe wrapped tightly around him as it was rather chilly, his breath flowing out as little speckles of ice. He was that busy admiring the stars from the sofa bed he lay on to notice Bucky's presence, who stood by the doorway of the main room.

"Stars are pretty amazing huh?" he spoke softly.

Loki flinched as he closed his book and turned his head around. His eyes locked with Bucky's and he simply rolled his eyes as he turned back. Bucky's lips pulled into a thin line as he pushed himself off the door frame.

"Not talking?" he questioned. "Did I...do something wrong?" he added.

"No," Loki replied abruptly.

Bucky frowned as he took a few steps forward, noticing that the god was trying to hide himself in the book.

"Then why did you give me the cold shoulder pal?" he asked bitterly.

"What is it with you Midgardian's and your 'slang' vocabulary," Loki huffed, flicking a page in the book.

"Oh that's right, you're not from around here are you, God of Mischief," Bucky hummed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You aren't exactly from this century either...Winter Soldier," Loki spat aggressively.

Bucky's jaw clenched as he stared down at his metal arm, gripping his real arm tightly. He hated that name so much, it was a painful reminder of who he once was. His mid length brunette hair blew in the brisk wind as he stepped even closer, ending up behind the sofa bed. He was bored and Thor and Bruce were downstairs sparring, yet again. It left him no other choice but to try and talk with Loki who he was never introduced to nor made the effort to talk to.

"I think...we should start again, on a fresh page. This is awkward and I hate to break it to ya' buddy but I hate confrontation," Bucky explained.

Loki sighed in irritation as he closed his book again, placing it to the side. Bucky didn't bother waiting for an invite, he parked his arse on the sofa bed as it sunk under his weight, causing Loki to sway a little.

"Easy there punk," Bucky chuckled.

"Ugh, do not call me such foolish pet names. I am not your pal, I am not your buddy and I most certainly am not a punk, whatever in Valhalla that means," Loki grumbled.

Bucky's shoulders shook as he began to erupt into laughter, his ribs clenching. Loki rolled his eyes as he stared up at the sky again, listening to Bucky's laughter. He couldn't help but smirk slightly, the sound was contagious and delightful.

"You Asgardian's say the strangest things," Bucky mused, regaining his composure.

"You mortals are no better," Loki retorted.

The god's comment made Bucky crack a smile as he held his hand out to Loki, his metal arm sneakily resting on the back of the sofa bed.

"James Buchanan Barnes," he spoke proudly. "But everyone calls me Bucky," he added.

Loki quirked an eyebrow as he looked down and Bucky's outstretched hand, before he cautiously held his hand out. Bucky's hand grasped his firmly as the pair shook hands. The god couldn't help but feel a surge of sparks go up his arm, making his heart leap a little.

"Loki," he replied, finally finding his tongue.

"No last name? Not Odinson or whatever Thor's last name is?" Bucky questioned.

"I do, but it is not Odinson, it is Laufeyson," Loki answered, releasing their hands.

"Oh?" Bucky replied, seeming rather interested.

Loki looked at him briefly before sighing, wrapping his arms around himself as his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"I am not of Asgardian blood," he mumbled.

Bucky tilted his head slightly, his metal hand coming up to brush some strands of Loki's wavy and slightly frizzy raven black hair from his face. Loki's heart pounded in his chest at the touch as he felt the cold metal brush his cheek. He didn't know why he did it, but it was simply a friendly gesture...maybe. Or was Bucky being his usual and flirting like Loki was a dame, and a very pretty one at that. Bucky mentally scolded himself for thinking such a thing. Since regaining his memory back he sort of found a new interest and it just happened to be males. Females never really worked well for him, males gave him a bit more thrill.

"Keep going," Bucky whispered, his hand dropping back to the top of the sofa.

"I was born in Jotunheim, son of Laufey. I am of Jotunn blood, a frost giant to put it simpler for you James," Loki spoke.

"Bucky," he sighed slightly, resting his head in his hand.

"Sorry...Bucky," Loki replied. "Asgard and Jotunheim were not exactly on good terms. Odin came to retrieve the Casket, waging a war between the realms. In the aftermath he entered the temple and found me. I was left there to die, but in Odin's words I was but an 'innocent child' so, he took me back to Asgard and raised me as his own. I only found out a handful of years later that I was not an Asgardian, I was not even Thor's brother. After my actions down here in Midgard I was taken back to Asgard, put in a cell. Odin told me my birthright was to die as a child and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here. But he has never treated me like his own, it was always Thor who had the shining light on him, I was but a shadow. Now, here I am as part of The Avengers and I must say it is much better," he continued on, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

Bucky wiped it away with his thumb as he turned Loki's head around to face him.

"Well at least you can be somewhere that will make you feel happier," he spoke.

"And you, Bucky? How did you...get that?" Loki questioned, gingerly pointing to his metal arm.

"Long story for another day. But, I was captured by Hydra, put into cryostasis, had my memory wiped clean, got brainwashed into believing Steve was my enemy. I was basically made into a war machine, I had missions and I would go and do them, come back, and start the process all over again. Steve was really the only one who made me see who I was, to bring me back as James Barnes and not the Winter Soldier. My arm, well, falling from a train down a crevice in between two cliffs, you can imagine what happened, but, y'know, this one works fine," Bucky explained.

Loki nodded slowly, not even realising that his hand had come up to touch the cold metal. He cringed as he sunk back into the sofa bed, his face flushing brightly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," Bucky laughed. "I don't have any sensation in that arm, I didn't even realise," he added.

"That must be rather annoying," Loki hummed.

"I get used to it," Bucky replied. "Hey...you want a drink buddy?" he asked, smiling softly.

"That would be lovely...pal?" Loki answered.

Bucky laughed as he stood up from the sofa bed and playfully nudged Loki in the arm.

"Stick with your vocabulary. I kind of like it that way anyway," he soothed, giving Loki another one of his signature smirks.

The god blushed yet again as he turned back to look up at the sky. Bucky turned away as he made his way back inside Stark Tower.

"Bucky!" Loki yelled, turning back as he knelt on the cushions of the sofa bed.

"Yeah?" Bucky responded, looking back.

"Stay out here and look at the stars with me?" he questioned.

Bucky grinned as he rested his hand on the door frame, his eyes locked on Loki's.

"Sure," he answered, giving Loki a cheeky wink.

The pair dropped their gazes as Bucky went inside and Loki turned back around, biting the tip of his finger gently as the corners of his mouth twitched up into a quick smile. He thought talking to Bucky would be a bad idea, but they were more alike than either of them thought. The god figured that this would be the beginning of a new friendship, perhaps more. Loki grew pretty fond of Bucky very quickly, the chemistry was there. Now all Loki had to do was see where things go, hoping that tonight would be a stepping stone for him.

* * *

Steve woke sometime during the night after deciding on napping after lunch. He and Tony 'got a little busy' and were nearly interrupted by Clint and Natasha around midday when the couple came over to their hut. They spent time together as a group, enjoying their lunch and having a general conversation about anything, nothing was said about work or tech, leaving Steve rather content. Himself, Tony and Clint then decided to get on the jet skis and have a race against each other, Steve proving to be the winner while Tony became the sore loser every time.

Natasha sat on the beach, laughing hysterically when Clint was shoved off the jet ski into the ocean, left screaming like a woman when Steve said there were sharks in the water. It was then that the couples parted ways for the evening, leaving Tony and Steve up to their shenanigans again, getting a little steamy in the shower to get the salt water off of them. The super soldier smiled fondly at the memories of the day as he sat up in bed and stretched his sore arms. The room in the hut was like an island paradise, beach themed and very relaxing. His eyes looked over to Tony's side of the bed as he noticed a note sitting there. He raised an eyebrow as he picked it up and opened it to read what was on it.

_**"When you wake up, come outside. I have a surprise. - Tony"**_

He chuckled to himself as he pushed himself off the bed and made his way over to the bag he packed. His eyes settled on a navy blue shirt which he slipped on, pulling it down over his torso and hips as it hugged his muscled figure. Steve ruffled his hair a little, pushing it to the side and smirked in the mirror as he turned away. He yawned loudly as he made his way out to the dining and living area, before reaching the door and opening it. The sea breeze whistled by him as he stepped out, his eyes looking up to the sky as the stars shone brightly.

"Wow," he gasped.

"Steve!" a voice called.

Steve looked ahead of him, fixing his gaze on Tony who stood at the end of the pier. He smiled as he stepped down onto the sand, before stepping onto the wooden pier and walking down it to Tony. His husband smiled as Steve's eyes widened at the sight before him. There was a table there for two, champagne and fruit on the table with a few rose petals trailing down and along to where Tony stood. Soft, romantic jazz music flowed out of a small stereo. Steve would have called Tony out on it being a piece of tech but he could make an exception because it was after all a great effort by Tony Stark.

"Tony," he whispered. "This is beautiful," he added.

"Anything for you Capsicle," Tony hummed, stepping forward.

"You really need to stop calling me that," Steve chuckled.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about that hm?" Tony whispered.

"Don't test me Stark," Steve purred, pulling Tony close to him.

Tony chuckled as his hands came up to rest on Steve's chest.

"Today has been great," he soothed.

"It has, thank you for suggesting this," Steve hummed.

"Just wanted to make this special for you," Tony whispered, his hands now running through Steve's hair.

Steve smiled as he lent forward, his lips pressing softly against Tony's. He earned a satisfied noise of approval as Tony deepened the kiss. The water splashed against the rocks underneath the pier and the wind howled for a moment before dying down. The pair pulled away as their foreheads rested against each other's and they stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Steve mumbled happily.

"How much?" Tony questioned, with a smirk.

"So much that if I had enough words to tell you just how much I'd do it in a flash," Steve replied.

Tony grinned as he pressed a small kiss to Steve's lips and pulled away.

"Well I love you too," he chuckled, picking up the champagne as he handed a glass to Steve.

"To us," he added.

"To us," Steve replied, smiling widely.

They clinked the glasses together before taking a sip as Steve picked up a blueberry from the bowl.

"Blueberry?" he asked, holding it out to Tony.

Tony scoffed as he took it from Steve and popped it into his mouth, practically moaning at the taste.

"They're excellent blueberries," he sighed.

Steve laughed as he was offered a strawberry, savouring the taste in his mouth as he took another sip of his champagne. His arm slipped lazily around Tony's waist as they looked up at the stars.

"So, what happened to you not being 'so big on romance' huh?" Steve questioned.

"Things change when I'm with you," Tony replied.

"Is that meant to be a good or bad statement?" Steve asked.

"Good, because, you deserve everything," Tony hummed.

Steve blushed, his eyes glistening as he smiled at Tony. He loved it when Tony was like this, relaxed and away from all of his technology.

"You're doing well," he issued. "You haven't had tech in hours," he added.

"We're not supposed to speak about it, be quiet," Tony hushed, resting his finger to Steve's lips.

"Just checking," Steve chuckled, taking Tony's hand in his as he pulled him close. "Would you...you know, like to dance?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Tony chuckled.

"Nope," Steve laughed, setting his champagne down, as well as grabbing Tony's and putting it down too.

Tony smiled widely as Steve's arm rested gently around his waist, his hand pressed to Tony's lower back and his other hand taking Tony's right hand. He put his free hand on Steve's shoulder as they began to sway to the music, their bodies close together as Steve rested his forehead against Tony's.

"This is so cheesy and romantic it might make me sick," Tony joked.

"Lovesick?" Steve questioned, smirking wickedly.

"Maybe honey, maybe," Tony snorted, looking up at Steve through his eyelashes.

Steve grinned as he brushed his nose of Tony's and parted his lips slightly.

"I take it you're asking for something?" Tony asked.

"A kiss, maybe?" Steve replied.

Tony chuckled as he tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Steve's, his eyes sliding shut as he allowed Steve to take over for a moment. Steve smiled into the kiss as he pulled Tony closer, still swaying to the music as he deepened the kiss. They pulled away shortly after, gazing into each other's eyes as the music faded out.

"I love you," Steve whispered.

"I love you too Cap," Tony replied.

Steve went in for another kiss, only to be pushed back as he fell backward into the water. Tony burst out laughing when Steve resurfaced and let out a yell of shock from the coldness of the water.

"Tony!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I had to!" Tony laughed, hunched over as he clutched his sides.

"Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game," Steve chuckled, swimming up to the edge.

He quickly grabbed Tony's shirt and dragged him in too, the brunette letting out a shriek as he resurfaced.

"Steve!" Tony yelled, glaring at his husband.

"Steve!" he mocked in a childlike voice.

Tony snorted as he swam over to Steve and wrapped his arms and legs around him, running his hands through the blonde curls of his husband. He gazed lovingly into Steve's eyes before stealing a quick kiss.

"Let's get inside and have a shower," Steve hummed.

"By shower I assume you mean something else too," Tony replied, with a smug grin.

Steve rolled his eyes as he pulled Tony closer to him, a wave crashing over them as they closed their eyes and kept their mouths shut from the salt water.

"Fine," he mused, smirking.

"Great," Tony grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as he let go of Steve and began swimming back to shore.

Steve watched him and smiled with happiness at the sight. Tony was a different person without his tech. And he hadn't even mentioned it once yet, for Steve it was rather impressive. Yet how long would it even last?

* * *

Bucky groaned as he sauntered into the main room of Stark Tower, a saddened look on his face. Loki looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at the presence of the ex-soldier. A few hours ago they had a deep and meaningful conversation, getting to know each other a little better along the way. The god was pleased that he at least had someone else who understood him better and that he wasn't the old, sinister god he used to be.

"Something the matter, soldier?" Loki questioned, closing the book.

"My favourite song came on the radio while I went for my shower. But, well...I've forgotten how to dance, it's embarrassing," Bucky mused.

Loki grinned as he stood up, rolling the sleeves of his clothing up and pinning his robe around him with a pin he got from Frigga.

"It's not at all embarrassing," he spoke.

"It is, I used to dance until the sun rose in the morning. Ever since Hydra I can't remember anything of it," Bucky sighed.

Loki slowly made his way over to Bucky, standing a little closer than usual, his hand sliding down to grab Bucky's metal hand as he laced his fingers through Bucky's. The brunette could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he averted his gaze. Loki chuckled as he reached down and took Bucky's human hand, resting it on his hip as he slid his arm up to Bucky's shoulder, making the brunette look back at the god.

"Allow me to teach you, again," he whispered, lifting his other hand with Bucky's metal hand as he stared into Bucky's eyes.

"I don't want to bother you," Bucky murmured.

"You won't," Loki purred. "Now what song was it?" he questioned.

Bucky pressed his lips into a thin line as he lent forward, whispering something quietly in Loki's ear. The god swallowed the lump in his throat as Bucky's breath tickled his neck, a shuddering feeling running down his spine.

"I believe I have heard Rogers playing this song before, or perhaps Barton, I am not quite sure. It is a rather nice song though," Loki hummed.

"I heard it off a movie that I watched with Steve," Bucky replied.

"Oh?" Loki whispered.

"The Great Gatsby or something like that," Bucky answered.

"Ah, well...JARVIS, would you please locate the song for Bucky," Loki spoke loudly.

"Certainly Mr Laufeyson," the AI replied immediately.

Bucky grinned as he looked back at Loki, their eyes locked yet again. The music began playing, starting off slow as Loki began to move. Bucky followed in time, never missing a beat as he held Loki closer.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance?" the god purred.

"I lied," Bucky whispered. "I lied just so I could get you as my partner," he added.

"Well played soldier, well played," Loki chuckled softly.

"It worked didn't it?" Bucky questioned, grinning widely.

"Yes, absolutely," Loki whispered, his hands sliding up Bucky's arms as they rested at the nape of his neck.

Bucky's hands came to rest on Loki's lower back as they continued to move around the room. The pair were quiet for a while as the music became the only audible thing in the room. Loki's fingers rested under Bucky's jaw as he could feel his pulse thudding erratically.

"Don't be nervous Bucky," he soothed.

"What?" Bucky questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Your pulse is escalating," the god hummed.

"Oh," Bucky whispered, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

"It's all...okay," Loki soothed, his fingers curling into Bucky's brunette hair.

The ex-soldier felt his heart thud in his chest at the sensation, he enjoyed that sensation more than he probably should. Loki tilted his head as he stared at Bucky adoringly, his lips parting slightly.

"Bucky...if I may," he spoke fondly.

"Hm?' Bucky replied, his gaze back on Loki.

Loki slowed his movements as he moved his hands back to the nape of Bucky's neck. He was never too afraid to take a little risk, especially not with his deep attraction to Bucky. It hit him like a tonne of while he was star gazing with the brunette who had Loki wrapped in his arms because the god was a bit cold. It wasn't abnormal for Loki to feel the chemistry quicker than someone else could. And he wanted Bucky, he didn't just want a friendship...he wanted more.

"I-" the god paused, a sly grin spreading on his face.

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he stared at Loki, whose eyelids dipped slightly. Before he could even say another word, Loki's velvety soft lips locked with his. He tensed immediately at the sudden contact, his metal arm gripping around Loki tighter. The god pulled back when he got no response, his face immediately falling to that of embarrassment and shame.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Loki," Bucky replied.

"No, I-I-I'm so sorry Bucky. I'll...leave," he wavered, turning quickly.

He hadn't even moved and inch before Bucky whipped his arm out and grasped Loki's wrist tightly.

"Don't you dare," he hissed. "Don't you dare walk away from me, not now," he added, his voice choking up.

Loki's eyes brimmed with tears as he looked back at Bucky who looked ridden with guilt for not kissing back. Bucky pulled Loki back slowly, his hand coming up to brush the tears away that fell down the god's cheek. Loki looked down at the ground, shaking his head.

"Forgive me," he murmured.

"Don't need to, pal," Bucky whispered, lifting Loki's head back up.

The pair stared into each other's eyes, bodies closer than before. Bucky tilted Loki's head up, before tilting his own to the side as he slotted his lips against Loki's perfectly. He deepened the kiss immediately to make up for not kissing back, and to show Loki that he was definitely interested in him. Loki's hand gripped the soft material of Bucky's shirt as he lent into the kiss more, his heart thudding in his chest.

_"If you like Piña Coladas  
And getting caught in the rain"_

Bucky and Loki suddenly broke into fits of laughter as they pulled away, unaware that the music had changed to a different song. Bucky still had Loki's face held in his hands as he lent forward and rested their foreheads together.

"I guess we have something to tell each other huh?" he questioned.

"Yes...I believe so," Loki replied. "I am rather fond of you Bucky, it seems a little rushed, but you're, well...interesting," he added.

The brunette smirked as he closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of Loki, his head swimming with many thoughts.

"I'd like to take you on a date...if that's alright," he whispered.

"I am no familiar with the term 'date' soldier," Loki answered, his breath blowing on Bucky's slips.

"I'll teach you," he mused.

"Alright..." Loki soothed.

The god grinned as he slipped his hands up to the nape of Bucky's neck and brought him in for another kiss.

"Perhaps we should go and find my brother, and Banner, fancy a sparring match?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh you got yourself a deal, punk," Bucky chuckled.

"Excellent," Loki purred.

Bucky smiled widely as he pulled Loki into his chest and captured his lips again, losing himself completely.

* * *

Clint flicked through the assortment of DVD's he brought with him, trying to find one that Natasha would like also. Out of the forty he had brought, Natasha had already said no to twenty eight of them. His patience was wearing thin because it wasn't like Natasha to reject twenty eight movies when about fifteen of them were some of her favourites.

"What about The Lord Of The Rings, you love those ones?" he spoke, looking over at Natasha who sat on the sofa, her arms lazily crossed over her stomach.

"No," she replied bluntly.

"Pirates Of The Caribbean?" Clint questioned.

"Nope," Natasha sighed.

"Seriously Nat, what's wrong with you tonight, you never act like this," Clint huffed.

Natasha simply shrugged as Clint slapped his forehead and pushed the DVD's to the side, his hand coming up to rest on the red head's knee.

"What's wrong Nat? You can talk to me about things...remember, I made a vow that you could trust me," Clint mused.

"I know," Natasha replied.

"Then tell me what's going on, I'm worried," Clint whispered, his fingers lacing through hers.

Natasha bit her lip gently as her eyes started watering. She shook her head as a few tears fell down her cheeks and onto her jeans, her shoulders shuddering slightly.

"Hey, come on, don't cry," Clint soothed, pushing himself up onto the sofa as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Natasha choked out, resting her head against Clint's chest.

Clint rubbed his hand up and down Natasha's arm comfortingly as he rocked her back and fourth. Natasha was always a strong woman, and he hardly saw her cry, he hated seeing it too.

"Tell me what's wrong, I'll keep it between us, I promise," Clint mused, pressing a gentle kiss to Natasha's temple.

Natasha let out a heavy sigh as she wiped some tears away and wrapped her arms tightly around her husband. She took another couple of seconds to collect herself before smiling softly. Clint had her hand again and was pressing soft kisses to it, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Remember how Tony and Steve told us about their deals?" she questioned.

"Yeah, if Tony won then Steve had to bring him breakfast in bed in a pair of Captain America themed underwear and a bow tie for a week and if Steve won then you would be a surrogate mother for them so they can have a kid," Clint replied.

"Well..." Natasha spoke. "Steve has already won, kind of," she added.

"What?" Clint answered, a little crack in his voice.

"I'm having their baby," Natasha replied.

"You...you're pregnant?" Clint asked.

Natasha nodded as she sat up a little, her hand still clasped around Clint's as he stared in shock.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I should have said earlier, I was going to keep it a secret until we got back, but I hate keeping things from you," Natasha sighed.

"No, no it's okay, I understand," Clint soothed. "I just...wow, this is amazing," he added. "I mean, I know it isn't ours but I can't believe you're doing this for them," he chuckled.

"Tony can't know, not yet anyway, once we get home Steve will tell him," Natasha warned.

Clint stared at Natasha with a sense of absolute adoration in his eyes.

"What you're doing is wonderful, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Natasha replied.

"I knew I married you for a reason, you're so kind to everyone and you're beautiful and the greatest person that I could ever ask for," Clint mused.

"Alright, don't get sappy with me Clint," Natasha chuckled.

The pair laughed in unison as Clint lent forward, pressing a gentle kiss on Natasha's lips as he brought her back into his embrace.

"How do you think Tony will react?" he asked.

"He's going to freak out, but I think it will sink in quickly and he will take on his role as Daddy Stark," Natasha teased.

"Steve and Tony as dad's so soon, that's crazy," Clint replied.

"As long as they're happy," Natasha hummed.

"Yeah, as long as they are...you want to go to bed?" he questioned.

"That sounds good, yes," Natasha mumbled, dozing off a little.

"I've got you honey, just you relax," Clint soothed, lifting her up from the couch.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint's neck as she rested her face into the crook of his neck, yawning softly. Clint smiled as he wandered into the room and lay Natasha down on the bed.

"Sleep well," he whispered, kneeling down to press a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"Hm, goodnight, I love you," Natasha replied sleepily.

"Love you too babe," Clint answered, standing up from the floor as he left the room.

Suddenly, a quiet knock sounded at the door and Clint sauntered over as he swing the door open. Steve stood outside, a kind smile on his face as he took his hands out of his pockets.

"Thought I'd drop by seeing as Tony went to bed," he spoke.

"Come in, I wanted to see you anyway," Clint replied.

"Oh, okay," Steve mused, stepping inside.

Clint closed the door before walking back over to the sofa and sitting down, Steve sitting opposite him in one of the arm chairs.

"Natasha told me," he spoke fondly.

"What?" Steve questioned.

"About the baby," Clint answered.

"Oh, Clint...I'm really sorry I should have asked you first too, but I was just too excited to hold it back any more," Steve explained.

"Steve really, I'm glad, and I'm happy you're doing this, you're going to be a great dad, and Tony, depending on how he reacts," Clint chuckled.

Steve gave a sigh of relief as he smiled, looking over at Clint, resting his head in his hand.

"I'm glad you didn't freak out," he laughed.

"Nah, it'll be nice to see Natasha all glowing and everything," Clint mused. "You wanna beer?" he asked.

"Sure," Steve answered, nodding slightly.

Clint nodded back as he got up and went into the small kitchen to grab some beers. Steve fell back against the arm chair, rubbing his hands over his face. He was relieved that Clint didn't react bad, it was nice to see his friend smiling instead of frowning. Now all he had to do was tell Tony, but that would have to wait until they got home, because at least then Tony could leave to have some space if he wanted to. Yet that was something Steve didn't want, he just had to hope Tony was understanding. He loved him, and couldn't afford to lose him, not ever.

* * *

"You jest green beast!" Thor boomed, swinging Mjolnir freely in his hand as he stared at The Hulk.

"Hulk smash puny god!" he yelled.

"I say nay!" Thor exclaimed.

Mjolnir flew from his hand as it clocked Hulk in the jaw, sending him flying across the room. The wall cracked straight up the middle and creaked slightly, but never broke apart. Thor grinned as he stepped forward and held his hand out.

"Mjolnir to me!" Thor called, eyeing down Hulk.

"Hulk smash!" he roared, bounding toward the Asgardian.

Yet again he was dealt another blow by Mjolnir, this time skidding across the ground and leaving large dents in the concrete floor. Thor let out a cheer of triumph as he held Mjolnir up in the air. His golden blonde locks stuck to his head with sweat, he always seemed to break a sweat down in the warm basement room.

"No one can defeat the mighty Thor!" he cheered.

Hulk growled loudly, stumbling to his feet as he charged at Thor in a third attempt to beat the god.

"Hulk not defeated yet!" he yelled.

Thor dodged the first, but the second caught him by surprise. The pair suddenly burst through several floors, leaving gaping holes in the ceiling. They landed in the main floor where a couple of the other Avengers rooms were. By then Bruce had come back to his normal self, luckily still with some shards of his pants left so he could cover up. As the dust cleared, the pair stared at the sight a few metres from them. Loki was leaning over Bucky with his hands grasped to the nape of the super soldier's neck, his lips a little swollen from an obvious ferocious makeout. Bucky's hands were gripping Loki's bare thighs as the god's robes seemed to have found their way up a little too far, his backside partially exposed. Their faces were that of shock and of fear, as Loki knew full well how protective Thor got sometimes.

"Brother!" Thor gasped. "What is the meaning of this!" he added.

"What does it look like you oaf," the god spat.

"You dare touch my brother soldier," Thor growled, glaring at Bucky.

"What's the deal pal, he's a grown man," Bucky snapped.

"My brother should have no connection with you, he is to be with someone responsible, someone with bravery, with good will," Thor barked, grasping Mjolnir in his hand.

"Now hold on a minute, we've only met and talked briefly, you hardly know anything about me. I served in the 107th as Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes seventy years ago, so don't come to me saying I don't have bravery. I made mistakes, I almost killed my best friend but you have no idea what I went through, I wasn't me, I was the Winter Soldier. He was just a machine, I had no control over it. Don't you dare judge me as a person without knowing the torture I went through!" Bucky yelled.

"Thor enough of this!" Loki exclaimed.

"Stay back Loki, I will deal with him myself," Thor ordered.

Bucky growled as he puffed out his chest and stood tall. He wasn't in the mood for having people threaten him, especially not Thor who thought he was the greatest person in the room.

"Guys please, don't fight, not now, you'll wreck the place," Bruce warned.

"Oh please, I want to see what he's made of," Bucky laughed hoarsely, venom in his voice.

"Bucky please!" Loki pleaded.

Thor smirked as he began swinging Mjolnir, his eyes darkening slightly. He was always up for a challenge and thought Bucky would be a clean sweep. Loki dropped his head in his hand as he let out a heavy sigh, stepping back a little as he lent against the dining table. Bruce stepped back also, hiding behind the kitchen counter.

"Come on big guy, show me how tough you really are," Bucky chuckled wickedly.

The Asgardian bounded forward, Mjolnir swinging around fast as he took a swing at Bucky. The brunette swiftly bent back, missing the hit as he pushed himself back up with his hand and kicked Thor square in the stomach. Loki couldn't help but smirk slightly, hiding it with his hand as he watched on. Thor staggered back, flipping his hair from his face as he bared his teeth. Bucky smirked as he motioned Thor back over with his hand, his eyes darkening.

"You are a fool, duelling against me will only end in your defeat," Thor spat.

"Try me punk," Bucky retorted.

Again Thor came at Bucky, clocking him in the face, his lips splitting as a bit of blood dripped from the wound. Bucky licked his bottom lip as he let out a heavy breath, his fists clenching.

"This is going to end badly," Bruce commented.

"I think so too Banner," Loki mused, his eyes still focused on his brother and Bucky.

Bucky lunged forward, his metal hand crushing against Thor's jaw as the god yelled loudly, dropping Mjolnir. He went to grab it again but Bucky smacked him with an uppercut punch to his chin, sending him flying and crashing into a coffee table. The brunette laughed as he flexed his hands and fingers before getting back into a defensive stance.

"Try me without your magic hammer you bastard," Bucky growled.

Thor wiped some bloody from his mouth as he and Bucky moved in a circle, eyes focused on each other in case one made a sneaky move. He stepped forward and swung his arm out, Bucky catching it within seconds, a smile spreading on his face. However Thor caught him out by grabbing him forcefully by the hair and swinging him around. Bucky flew through one of the glass windows, falling onto the platform below as he groaned.

"Bucky!" Loki yelled.

"I'm okay!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arm around his torso as he stood.

"We are not finished yet soldier!" Thor roared.

Bucky sighed as he staggered back up to the main floor, a wound opening on his cheek as he pulled a piece of glass from it.

"Please stop this Thor," Loki begged, holding his hand against Thor's chest.

"No brother, he will not mock me, nor will he speak back to me," the blonde grumbled, pushing Loki gentle out the way.

Bucky winced as he felt a pain rip up his side, possibly from a bruised rib, or worse, a broken one. He mustered up all the strength he could, he wasn't going to lose this easy. Thor grinned as he stepped forward, his chest puffed out as he took in sharp breaths, his locks sticking to his forehead.

"Take your shot, Barnes," he hissed.

The super soldier frowned as he stepped forward, letting his hand fall from his side as he clenched his metal hand into a fist. Both Thor and Bucky went for each other at the same time, but Bucky had the upper hand as he punched Thor twice before giving him another kick, sending him flying across the floor, knocking over several chairs, plant pots and some bottles of expensive scotch, which Tony would be absolutely fuming about.

"Are we done here?" Bucky huffed out, holding his side again.

Thor groaned as he sat up from the mess under him, rubbing the back of his head as a trail of blood ran down his head.

"You might want to get that checked," Bruce interjected, looking at Thor.

"I will be fine," Thor replied. "Well played Mr Barnes," he added. "You have more fight in you than I thought," he continued.

"If it happens again I'll hurt you worse," Bucky answered.

"Perhaps we should spar sometime," the god mused.

Bucky looked over at Loki who gave a small nod.

"Sounds good, no more of this, please," Bucky issued.

"Aye, I am sorry friend," Thor sighed.

"Don't worry about it, come on Loki," Bucky whispered, walking over to the younger sibling.

"Are you alright? I can heal this for you," Loki soothed, wrapping his arm gently around Bucky.

"If you can stop the pain that would be great," Bucky replied.

Thor and Bruce watched them disappear down the hallway, a door shutting quietly behind them.

"Tony is going to kill you," Bruce commented.

"Us, he will kill us both, you put the holes in the tower," Thor scoffed.

"He will kill you the most, then probably kill Bucky," Bruce added.

"Yes, possibly, shall we go out and buy sustenance?" the blonde Asgardian questioned.

"You mean food, I thought you would have learned by now Thor," Bruce laughed.

"In time Banner, in time," Thor replied.

Bruce shook his head as he patted Thor's shoulder as he walked by. Thor turned and followed him as they stepped into the elevator, leaving the tower in an absolute state. Tony was going to be furious and not even Steve would be able to calm him down.

* * *

Days had passed by smoothly but Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint decided that it was time for them to go home. None of them were long holiday goers anyway, plus they quite possibly had work waiting at home for them. The sun rose over the horizon, a bright stream of it seeping in between the crack in the curtains of Steve and Tony's cabin. Both of them were awake already, well, they had been for about an hour. The couple had a sudden burst of sexual need and were very much at it like rabbits for that hour. Steve fell back into the plush pillows as he let out a heavy breath, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. They shone a brighter blue than usual as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"Well that...that was exhilarating," Tony panted out, appearing at Steve's side.

"Hmm," Steve hummed, his arm moving under Tony as he pulled him close. "You were amazing honey, as always," he whispered, resting his face in Tony's messy brown locks.

"Don't give me all the credit you big baboon," Tony laughed.

"Baboon? Wow, that's new," Steve replied.

"Well you look like one so..." Tony paused, glancing at Steve from the corner of his eye.

"Say that again," Steve hissed softly.

"I said you look like a baboon," Tony mused.

Steve smirked as he grabbed Tony and pushed him onto his back, his fingers digging into his ribs. Tony shrieked as he began to squirm, a shrill laugh leaving his laps.

"S-Steve! S-stop!" he cackled, squirming under the super soldier's weight.

"Not until you apologise!" Steve laughed, tickling his husband harder.

"Okay! Okay! I give in! I'm sorry! Sorry!" Tony screamed, his hands grasping Steve's arms.

Steve stopped immediately as he lent down and cupped Tony's face in his hands. He smirked wickedly before pressing his lips firmly against the brunette's, curling his fingers into his hair when he moved his hands to the nape of his neck. Tony smiled into the kiss, his hands resting on Steve's lower back as he pulled him down further, their bodies flush together. They pulled away for air as Steve traced a finger around Tony's arc reactor.

"I can't believe we are going home today," he sighed.

"We can't stay here forever, the past few days have been great, right?" Tony questioned.

"Absolutely," Steve whispered, placing another gentle kiss to Tony's lips.

"We'll come back soon, just you and I, promise," Tony mumbled into Steve's lips.

Steve pulled away as he smirked at Tony, before pushing himself off the bed and walking over to his bag. He grabbed out clean clothes, deciding he'd have a shower later on once they got home.

"So when are we leaving?" he asked.

"Well, I thought we would have breakfast, maybe go for a walk, there's actually somewhere that I need to take you, Natasha and Clint too, best view ever you'll love it," Tony replied, getting off the bed also.

"Then?" Steve questioned.

"Maybe come back here and play volleyball for a bit, have lunch, have another quick swim or go on the jet skis. And then leave for home around late afternoon, we'll catch the sunrise then," Tony suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Steve replied, slipping his shirt over his head.

"I'm going for a shower, I'll see you outside," Tony mused.

"Don't be long," Steve answered, looking over at Tony.

"Trust me honey, I'll be quick," his husband issued, walking past him as he slapped him on the rear.

"Stark!" Steve yelled, rubbing his right cheek with a pouted lip.

Tony simply laughed hysterically as he disappeared into the bathroom, his laughter still heard behind the closed door. Steve shook his head as he left the cabin and walked along to Natasha and Clint's cabin. He saw his friends relaxing on the porch of the cabin, Natasha's feet resting on Clint's lap as he massaged them.

"Morning," Steve spoke, walking up the stairs

"Morning," Natasha chimed, patting the seat beside her.

Steve raised an eyebrow because both she and Clint had smug looks on their faces and it was making him feel a little freaked out.

"Why are you grinning like a pair of idiots?" he questioned, with a laugh.

"We're just thinking about how Tony is going to react when you tell him about the baby," Clint spoke softly.

"Oh," Steve replied. "Honestly, that completely crossed my mind, thanks for reminding me, now I feel bad," he added.

"You would have to tell him sooner or later, because as soon as my bump starts showing, it'll keep getting bigger. So, he would probably ask questions," Natasha answered.

"I guess you're right," Steve sighed. "I just don't want him to react badly," he added.

"If he does I will make sure I give him hell during the birth," Natasha issued.

"If he even wants to be there," Steve mumbled.

"Steve," Clint whispered. "He loves you, I've never seen him so happy before. He married you because he loves you, and because you were his soulmate. If he leaves you over this one thing, so help me I will give him the biggest lecture ever," he added.

Steve smiled softly as he twiddled his thumbs, looking at Natasha and then Clint.

"You guys are the best you know that," he mused.

"We try," Natasha soothed.

"Who's ready for breakfast!" a voice called.

Steve stood up from his seat as he saw Tony approaching the cabin, his hair still a little damp. Part of him was hoping Tony would understand, yet the other had this extreme hole of doubt.

"Sounds great," he replied.

Tony smiled as he walked up the stairs and wrapped his arms around Steve, resting his head on his chest.

"You two up for a little bit of adventure before we leave?" he asked, looking at Natasha and Clint.

"Sure," Clint chuckled.

Natasha nodded as she smiled kindly, looking over at Steve briefly. The blonde simply shook his head and mouthed 'later' to her. She figured maybe Steve should say it now, but then things would be a little awkward on the ride home. It made her feel sorry for Steve, she didn't want the relationship to crumble. Both Tony and Steve were two of her close friends, she didn't want to lose it.

"Come on then, let's eat," Tony chimed.

"Alright don't get your pants in a twist," Natasha laughed.

The friends erupted into laughter as they stood up and made their way down to the eating area together. They would make the most of the next few hours, together as a team...because there is no 'I' in team, not according to them. They are one.

* * *

The sun set over Manhattan as the night sky spread across the horizon, the city lighting up beautifully. Natasha, Clint, Tony and Steve were returning home feeling relaxed and rejuvenated. Steve sat in the co-pilot seat next to Tony, a small smile on his face as he admired his husband. However he knew as soon as they landed he would have to confess to Tony about Natasha.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tony asked, staring out at the city lights.

"Always," Steve replied.

"I hope Stark Tower is still in one piece," Tony mused, pursing his lips.

"And if it isn't?" Steve questioned.

"There is going to be serious punishment on the guys," Tony answered.

"Tony..." Steve huffed, frowning slightly.

"I'm kidding! I'll make them do everyone's laundry or something," the brunette snorted.

"Yeah, right," Steve chuckled, as he shook his head and went back to concentrating on the flying.

Stark Tower came into view soon enough and the entire group let out a sigh of relief. Tony took over completely so he could land the helicopter, he was the expert in it. Steve had gotten a few lessons from his husband but wasn't exactly confident, yet.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Tony cheered.

The blades began to slow down, but still gave off a great deal of force as Clint and Natasha stepped out first. Steve being the gentleman that he was let Tony go in front of him and received a snarky remark from the brunette.

"The place looks fine," Clint commented, wrapping his arm around Natasha.

"This is only the outside, something could have happened outside," Steve laughed.

Tony rolled his eyes as he slung the backpack over his shoulders and gave Steve the duffel bag.

"I bet it's a mess inside," he hummed.

He walked in front of everyone else, Steve close behind him as they made their way inside. The four of them stepped into the elevator as Tony asked JARVIS to take them to the main floor. He didn't even bat an eyelash or show any signs if relief or excitement to have his tech back. Steve smirked, Tony was doing fairly well even if they were home now the bet was still technically on until they got settled back in.

"Main floor reached sir," JARVIS spoke.

"Thank you JARVIS," Tony replied.

The elevator doors opened slowly and Tony's eyes widened when he saw the sight in front of him. Everything was exactly how he left it, there was no mess, no destruction. In fact, all of the other Avengers eyes widened when they saw that there was not even any sign of damage. It was clear that while they were gone, Thor, Bruce, Bucky and Loki had worked together to fix things, even if it meant that Loki had to use a little magic.

"Well I'll be damned," Steve whispered.

"This is new," Natasha chuckled, stepping out of the elevator.

Tony, Steve and Clint followed as they cast their eyes on four bodies laying on the floor. Bucky and Loki lay sleeping close together, the ex soldier's metal arm wrapped protectively around Loki who had his head resting on Bucky's chest, his hand entwined with the brunette's human hand.

"Aw, aren't they sweet," Clint teased.

"I knew that was going to happen," Tony mused.

"What?" Steve questioned.

"I had a hunch that Bucky and Loki would get on okay, maybe a little better than okay," Tony replied.

"More like extremely better than okay," Natasha commented.

"They're now the hot new couple in the building," Clint joked.

Natasha laughed as she nudged Clint and told him to stop it, her gaze falling on Thor and Bruce. Thor was sleeping awkwardly on his stomach, Mjolnir still grasped in his hand as he let out a snore. Bruce was leaning against Thor, his head hung back without any support, his mouth hanging open with a bit of drool rolling down his chin.

"That's so...attractive," Natasha issued, with some disgust in her voice.

"Should we wake them?" Steve asked.

"No, just leave them, let them sleep. I guess we should just go to our rooms and do whatever we want," Tony answered.

"I'm pretty tired, so I might go to bed," Natasha replied, with a loud yawn.

"Me too, we'll see you guys in the morning," Clint mused.

"Goodnight," Steve whispered, smiling softly.

Natasha mouthed a small 'good luck' at Steve who gave her a small understanding nod in return. He decided he would tell Tony when they got to their room, thinking that would maybe be the safest and best place to do so.

"What do you say Cap? Do you just want to go to sleep, these guys are making me sleepy," he commented tiredly.

"I think it sounds great, but I'd like a shower first," Steve replied.

"Can I join?" Tony purred, giving the blonde a small wink.

"When do I ever say no?" Steve whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Tony's neck as he walked by.

"You tease Steven Rogers, this isn't fair!" Tony hissed.

Steve turned back, a small smirk plastered on his face as he slung the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Well then keep up soldier, I'm waiting," he hummed, giving Tony a cheeky wink.

Tony grumbled as he followed Steve down the hallway to their room, his eyes sneakily admiring the Captain's luscious booty as they did so.

"I know what you're doing Tony," Steve laughed, pushing the bedroom door open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I needed a license to admire you," Tony scoffed. "I have money," he added.

"Stop making me sound like a whore Tony," Steve huffed, dumping the duffel bag on the floor.

Tony smirked as he walked up behind his lover and pressed himself into the curve of Steve's back, wrapping his arms tightly around the super soldier's waist.

"So, did you enjoy that honeymoon? Did Tony do good?" he questioned.

Steve let out a small laugh as he rested his hands on Tony's, before sliding them up to his wrists and turning around.

"I loved it, thank you, and I'm sure Natasha and Clint had a great time too," he whispered.

Tony grinned as he slid his hands up Steve's chest to the nape of his neck, smoothing his fingers through the soft blonde locks. Steve hummed appreciatively before leaning down as he pressed his lips gently against Tony's. The brunette smirked into the kiss as he pulled Steve closer and ran his tongue across Steve's bottom lip, asking for entry. Steve let out a small purring noise as he offered it to Tony, their tongues moving in perfect sync. They soon pulled away, only on Steve's accord because he remembered that he had to tell Tony about Natasha. It had to be now or never, or until Natasha started showing.

"Tony," Steve mumbled, pulling away a little.

"Why are we stopping? Don't ruin the moment Cap," Tony huffed.

"I have to tell you something," Steve replied.

"Oh," Tony answered, slight confusion in his tone, dropping his hands from Steve.

"Come here," Steve whispered, holding his hands out to his lover.

Tony sighed as he took Steve's hands and looked into his crystal blue eyes. He didn't like the way Steve said some things, he always thought this worst.

"You do realise I've won that bet we had, I didn't touch my tech or talk about it for the entire trip," Tony mused.

"No...we both won, in a sense," Steve replied softly.

"What?" Tony questioned abruptly.

"Remember my side of the bet, if you touched your tech you'd have to let Nat have a baby for us?" Steve asked, squeezing Tony's hands gently.

"Yeah, of course I did," Tony answered.

"Well I kind of thought you would try your hardest not to touch any tech, so I did my side of the bet already. We both won Tony," Steve whispered.

"Wait you mean..." Tony paused, looking away for a moment.

"Natasha is pregnant, she's having our baby Tony," Steve soothed, a small smile on his face.

The room fell silent as Tony looked back at Steve, his eyes searching his husband for any signs of a lie.

"Funny joke Steve," he issued.

"I'm being serious," Steve muttered.

"Yeah right, we'll see about that," Tony spat, letting go of Steve's hands and turning away.

"Where are you going!" Steve yelled.

"To ask Natasha herself!" Tony exclaimed, as he bounded down the hallway.

"Her and Clint went to bed Tony, just leave them!" Steve roared.

With all the bickering echoing through the house, Bucky and Loki woke from their sleep, their eyes focused on Steve and Tony who didn't take any notice of them. Bucky went to speak but Loki simply placed his finger to the brunette's lips to silence him. It wasn't the place nor time to intervene.

"Well they can just get woken up then!" Tony yelled, stepping into the elevator.

"JARVIS stop the elevator!" Steve ordered, stepping inside just before the door closed.

He walked Tony into the side of the elevator, his back hitting against the wall, Steve's hand pressed firmly on his chest.

"You are being so ignorant right now Tony. I'm telling you the truth and the fact that you don't believe me right now, that's kind of disheartening," Steve growled.

"I just want to hear it from Natasha, you could be playing some joke on me Steve which you do sometimes, right now could be one of those times," Tony hissed.

"You know what, I am so sick of your quick judgments Tony. You don't give it any thought, you just assume the non-complicated outcome," Steve snapped.

"We aren't ready to raise a child yet Steve!" Tony yelled.

"How do you know that?" Steve questioned. "You've never been around kids, you've never looked after one. You've never tried!" he exclaimed.

"I've never tried have I?" Tony choked out.

Steve stepped back as he let down his guard, his eyes glassing over as he stared at Tony who was near tears also.

"Let me tell you something Steve. I have tried. I've tried with you...because I love you and it hurts to even think what life would be like if I didn't have you around. This is what I fear every single day, I have anxiety attacks about this sometimes Steve. I fear us losing it altogether with each other and parting ways. I don't want that. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. Please, don't-" Tony paused. "Don't take the one important thing in my life away from me," he sobbed, tears sliding down his cheeks.

The super soldier lent against the other wall, his hand coming up to his face as he wiped some of the tears away that threatened to fall. His breathing faltered as he let out a choked shudder, unable to find the will to speak at all. He hated fighting with Tony, especially when it got so heated like this, and even after a great little vacation, they still found some way to be at each other's throats.

"I'm sorry," he choked out.

Tony lifted his head as he looked over at Steve, his heart dropping to his stomach as he saw the red puffy eyed blonde look directly at him.

"I should have told you straight away. This bet thing was stupid. I'm an idiot, I shouldn't deserve someone like you at all, you're too great for some selfish bastard like me. I'm so sorry Tony," Steve whispered.

"Come here," Tony ordered, holding his hand out.

Steve hesitantly took Tony's hand before he was pulled into Tony's embrace, his arms locked in a vice around him.

"Don't you ever put yourself down like that," he soothed, resting his face in the crook of Steve's neck. "You're my soldier, you're brave, you're strong, you're funny and you're a gentleman. What more could I ask for? You're mine, forever alright," he added, pulling back as he waved his ring finger at Steve.

Steve let out a small laugh as he lent forward and kissed Tony lightly on the lips.

"I love you," he hummed.

"I love you too Capsicle," Tony chuckled.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened to Natasha standing with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed at Tony. The couple pulled away completely as Steve wrapped his arm around Tony.

"Tony..." she mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Nat," he replied, sounding like a kid who had just gotten in trouble.

"I heard you two arguing, so I took the stairs down to here seeing as the elevator was occupied," Natasha answered, unfolding her arms.

"Is it true?" Tony questioned.

"Of course it is, Steve wouldn't lie, and neither would I. You're going to be a family," Natasha lectured.

Tony nodded slightly as he looked up at Steve who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, I guess we better make preparations then," he mused.

"And look after Nat along the way," Steve added.

"Absolutely," Tony replied.

Natasha smirked as she pressed a button outside the elevator, the door closing over slowly.

"Goodnight guys," she whispered, before sauntering away.

Steve and Tony were left in the elevator again, weight slipping off their shoulders as they looked at each other.

"Can you imagine her like that, but ten times grumpier during her pregnancy," Tony teased.

"Oh yeah, it's going to be one hell of a ride," Steve laughed.

"So," Tony hummed. "Do I still win my bet?" he asked, poking Steve in the stomach.

"Of course you do, Captain's orders," Steve replied.

"Good," Tony mused, smiling widely. "Now why aren't we moving?" he questioned.

"Because I asked JARVIS not to," Steve purred, his fingers daintily trailing up Tony's back.

"Oh," the brunette shuddered out. "You son of a bitch," he added.

* * *

**_9 Months Later _**

"Steven Rogers this is your fault! You did this to me! You and Tony!" Natasha screamed.

The months of Natasha's pregnancy went by quickly and also smoothly, until the actual day of course. Steve and Tony helped out as much as they could, but on the odd occasion they were yelled at by Natasha to just leave her alone. Now they were in the hospital waiting the arrival of their new family member. Natasha yelled in pain as she gave Steve's hand a bone crushing squeeze. Steve tried to mask the pain, biting his lips hard to the point where it almost bled.

"It's okay Nat, it'll all be over soon," Steve soothed.

"No it's not okay! You try giving birth to twins!" she yelled.

"Wha-twins!" Steve exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Yes twins! I wasn't going to tell you until the day before my due date but I completely forgot!" Natasha shrieked, her breathing heavy.

"Oh god, okay...okay, just...breath Natasha," Steve replied, clasping both his hands around Natasha's.

Tony stood outside the door, listening to all the commotion inside, his fingers tapping nervously on the wall. It was 4am in the morning and he wasn't exactly fully awake yet. The others came with them to await the new arrival, they somehow all crammed into the narrow hallway. Bucky and Loki sat on one seat, the god sitting in Bucky's lap with his arms wrapped lazily around his neck. The pair of them chatted away, occasionally looking over at Tony to make sure he was okay. Thor and Bruce were sitting on the floor playing some weird game that Thor said he used to play with Loki back in Asgard when they were growing up. Clint sat slumped in a chair, asleep, even with all the noise from the other room. And Tony well he was biting his nails literally, his hair messed up and his eyes sporting dark circles around them.

"Stark, are you alright?" Loki questioned, bringing the brunette out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine...just, anxious," Tony mumbled.

"Hey, once you see that kid you'll be smitten," Bucky interjected.

"I guess," Tony whispered.

The room fell silent again as Tony rested his head back against the wall. He could hear more screaming from Natasha and Steve's attempts at trying to comfort her. Tony thought that Clint should have been in there, but she wasn't having their kid, she was having Steve and Tony's.

"A boy! It's a boy!" Steve exclaimed.

Tony turned his head to the side at the sound of Steve's voice, pushing himself off the wall.

"What's happening?' Bucky asked.

"It's a boy," Tony replied, a small smile showing on his face.

Steve opened the door to the delivery room, a smile spread on his face as he walked out with a small baby in his arms.

"Tony, look at him, he's beautiful," Steve choked out, as tears starting welling in his eyes.

Tony approached Steve as he looked down and saw a sleeping and quiet baby in his husband's arms. His eyes began watering as he rested his hand on the blanket and looked up at Steve.

"He's gorgeous," Tony whispered.

"Steve get your ass back in here!" Natasha roared.

"Crap, here Tony, can you take him," Steve soothed, handing the infant to Tony.

"Why are you going back in is something wrong?" Tony asked.

"We're getting twins Tony," Steve replied, before disappearing into the room.

"Twins," he whispered.

His eyes went back to the dark haired boy in his arms, his hand coming up to brush his cheek. Bucky and Loki stood up from their seat as they came over and observed the new life that had been brought into the world.

"He is quite a precious little thing," Loki mused.

"Hey maybe Natasha might have one for us," Bucky joked.

"Bucky darling, you're speaking a few years from now, let us not rush things," Loki lectured.

"I was kidding," Bucky chuckled, wrapping his arm around the god's waist, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Has the child been born?" Thor's booming voice called. "Ah! Banner look, there it is!" he added happily.

"Thor do be quiet you oaf, the infant is sleeping," Loki hissed.

Bucky and Tony snickered at the bickering going on between the two brothers as Bruce came up to have a look at the baby.

"He's cute, but, where's Steve?" he asked.

"We're getting another," Tony replied.

"Another!" Thor yelled. "You mean Natasha is having another child?" he questioned.

"Yes Thor, now stop yelling!" Tony grumbled loudly.

The door to the other room opened again as Steve stepped out with another baby cradled in his arms.

"What is it?" Bucky questioned.

"Another boy," Steve sobbed, a grin on his face.

"Two boys, how marvellous, congratulations Stark, Captain," Loki replied, smiling kindly.

By then Clint had woken up, squinting his eyes as he noticed his friends standing around Steve and Tony.

"Did she have it?" he asked.

Everyone's eyes were on Clint then, their expressions somewhat blank.

"More like, she had them," Bucky replied, stepping out of the way.

"No way, twins!" Clint yelled. "She never told me," he added.

"It was a surprise," Tony answered.

"And I really think she could use you right now," Steve mused.

Clint nodded as he walked by everyone, disappearing into the room to be with his wife, leaving everyone else in the hallway to croon over the babies again.

"So do we have names for them?" Bruce asked.

Steve and Tony looked at each other, then the two infant boys in their arms as they tried to find names that would be fitting.

"What do you think Tony?" Steve questioned.

"I don't know, how does Andy or Andrew sound to you for one of them? I kind of went with the first letter of my name seeing as it's Anthony so I picked an A name," Tony replied.

"Andrew Stark fits well," Steve chimed.

"Okay, so this little guy I have, this is Andrew Stark," Tony hummed, smiling softly.

"And I think, Scott Rogers will be fitting for this guy," Steve answered.

The pair smiled at each other as they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. They were now one big happy family, a superfamily. And that was all they needed...happiness and a double dose of surprises.


	3. Never Let Me Go - Part 1 - Stony

_**~ Weddings were never Tony's thing. Not even when it comes to his own. He and Steve are due to be married but it seems the stress is taking its toil. He drastically does the unthinkable to which it could make or break his and Steve's relationship. ~**_

* * *

**A/N: For a user on here called 'DanceWithAGinger' who asked if I could write an angst Stony. With an extra pairing of Loki x Bucky.**

* * *

**And it's peaceful in the deep**

**Cathedral where you cannot breathe**

**No need to pray, no need to speak**

**Now I am under all**

**And it's breaking over me**

**A thousand miles down to the sea bed**

**Found the place to rest my head**

**Never let me go**

**Never let me go**

**Never let me go**

**Never let me go**

**\- Florence And The Machine - Never Let Me Go **

* * *

The entire proposal came as a surprise to everyone. They had gathered at Stark Tower for a small get together with alcohol, music and takeout. Times had changed after a few years. Loki and Bucky had joined The Avengers after proving themselves worthy to be on the good side. Thor was happy to see his brother settling in and Steve was happy to have his best friend with him. The team were usually busy on separate missions or partnered missions. Steve and Tony spent more time together and somehow, romance blossomed from it.

They'd been together for over two and half years now, it was bittersweet. They had their disagreements, but resolved them as a team, they made a damn good team. It all happened after everyone had eaten some food, more glasses of wine and scotch being poured out in the process. Tony clinked the side of his glass to get everyone's attention, which he thankfully did in a matter of seconds. He looked around the room contently, before clearing his throat loudly as he began to speak.

"I know we don't spend as much time together as a team like we used to. We all kind of went our separate ways. Which in a way is a good thing because it gave us a chance to decide where our fate lies. As all of you know, Steve and I formed more than a budding friendship while you were away. Even though I'm a great pain in the ass, he stood by me," Tony spoke.

"Damn right you're a pain," Steve retorted.

Everybody laughed.

"Thanks Cap," Tony chuckled. "Anyway, he put me on the right path after Pepper left, you all saw how wrecked I became. Steve changed all of that by giving me something I never thought I'd truly feel from someone like him. I'm talking about...love," he added.

"Aw," the others crooned.

"Tony," Steve whispered, blushing crimson red.

"And I feel like because of this I need to do something, either before I forget, or think it's a completely ridiculous idea," the brunette continued, placing his scotch down.

Steve's eyes widened, heart pounding in his chest as he stared at Tony. Thor and Clint lent forward in their seats in anticipation, Bucky smiled with a knowing smile, Natasha was nearly on the floor with excitement, Bruce remained calm and Loki smirked as he tapped the edge of his glass.

"Get on with it Stark," he mused.

"Jeez, give me a minute Reindeer Games," Tony huffed.

He reached into his pocket discreetly, twirling a small red box in between his fingers. Tony glanced at Steve from the corner of his eye, a grin crossing his face.

"Steve," he hummed, turning to face him. "Light of my life, my very own Capsicle," he continued, dropping to one knee.

Steve gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, the other resting on his thigh.

"You know I'm not a very romantic person all the time. But I make some exceptions for you because I love you and you've never really experienced much of it since you woke up in our modern world. I want to show you the world whenever I get the chance," he added.

"Tony," Steve choked out, tears welling in his eyes.

"So basically what I'm asking of you Steve...is if you'll make me the happiest jerk alive, and marry me?" the brunette asked.

"You wouldn't have to ask me twice," Steve laughed shakily.

"Is that a yes?" Tony whispered.

"Yes!" Steve exclaimed, smiling widely.

The whole room erupted into cheers and claps. Steve threw his arms around Tony as they embraced, the tears falling down his cheeks. Tony was overwhelmed with joy, even he shed a tear.

"By Odin's beard this is a joyous engagement!" Thor boasted.

"You and me both pal," Bucky spoke.

"Congratulations friend Barnes, you must be proud of Steve," Thor replied, holding his hand out to Bucky.

"You bet I am," Bucky answered, shaking the god's hand.

Tony pulled back from Steve, kissing him tenderly on the lips before sliding the ring onto his finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Congratulations!" Natasha screamed.

"Congratulations indeed," Loki crooned, smiling widely.

This was only the beginning for Steve and Tony's new chapter in life.

* * *

"Steve...how many more suits, seriously," Tony groaned, sulking in the dressing room couch.

"Tony, for the love of god, I need to find one that looks good, it needs to fit right and it needs to be completely different to yours," Steve replied, from inside the dressing room cubicle.

"Why couldn't we have just stuck with regular traditional tuxedos, plain old black and white," the brunette muttered.

"I heard that," Steve huffed.

"You were meant to, Capsicle," Tony retorted.

"Stark," Steve grumbled.

Steve only ever called him that when he was getting irritated.

"Hey, hey...calm down," Tony replied, pulling his Stark phone from his pocket.

"I am calm," Steve laughed, sarcastically.

He stepped out of the cubicle in a beige coloured suit with a grey bow tie, white under-shirt and black loafers. His gaze fell on Tony and he frowned.

"Tone," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah babe?" Tony answered, eyes still on his phone.

"What do you think?" the blonde questioned.

"Hmm?" the brunette hummed.

Steve rolled his eyes as he threw his arms up and went back into the cubicle.

"You're not helping at all! Can you send Bucky through!" he yelled.

"Why?" Tony asked, turning his attention away from the screen.

"Don't ask questions just do it!" Steve snapped.

"Alright alright! God Steve you're stubborn today," Tony mumbled, standing up as he went out to the front area of the shop.

The blonde pulled the bow tie off from around his neck, his hands a little shaky. All the stress of the wedding was starting to take its toil on Steve. They decided to have a Spring wedding which was in two months and nothing was even set in stone, not even the guest list. Bucky appeared in the room, his leather jacket falling off his shoulders as he dumped it on the couch, standing in dark denim jeans and a white shirt, his hair tied back into a 'man bun'.

"Steve?" he spoke, softly.

"Hey Buck," Steve replied, wearily.

"Can I open this?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah..." Steve answered.

The brunette pulled the curtain open and saw Steve on the ground, back against the cubicle wall.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing?" he questioned.

"It's too much Bucky. All this work for the wedding. Tony isn't helping at all and all I can feel right now is fear. This is going to be a failure I can feel it," the blonde explained, running his hands through his hair.

"Hey," Bucky soothed, joining Steve on the floor. "This won't be a failure. You have friends around you who would be happy to help. Hell, I'm sure Loki is someone who would have some tips, he's pretty fashionable," the brunette mused.

"You fancy him," Steve teased, in a poorly done British accent.

"I do not!" Bucky protested.

"You do Buck, I can read you like a book. How's it going? Is he budging?" the blonde asked

"Working on it, he's playing hard to get," he answered.

"That's right up your alley Bucky," Steve taunted.

"Punk," Bucky huffed.

"Jerk," Steve retorted, grinning slightly.

Bucky smiled.

"Y'know, I'm glad you're here Bucky. You still keep me right after all these years," Steve issued.

"Anything for my best friend," Bucky replied, clapping his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"What do you think? Beige, white, black? Anything?" Steve sighed.

Bucky saw how tired Steve looked, the dark circles under his eyes were a dead giveaway. He could see how glassy they looked, Steve was stressed, upset and angry. He didn't know where his head was at, everything was weighing down on him, crushing him.

"To be honest Stevie, I think you'd look better in your old uniform. Remember, the one you used to wear after you bulked up and we would go to the bar? You always looked great in that," Bucky whispered.

"Did I?" Steve questioned, looking at his best friend.

"Would I lie Steve?" Bucky replied.

"Never," Steve answered.

"Then believe me when I say it," he mused.

Steve's eyes welled with tears as he looked away and nodded. His hand fell over his eyes as he shook his head. The blonde broke down into sobs, and Bucky wrapped his metal arm around him, pulling him into a comforting hug.

"I'm with you till' the end of the line pal," he soothed.

Steve choked out a sob as he lent into Bucky's embrace, finding safety and relief from the brunette. It was becoming a regular thing now, confiding in Bucky whenever Tony decided to be a jackass. Tony never really changed much from his old self after he and Steve got engaged. He was still full of so much ego and he's upset Steve without realizing it.

"Everything would work better if it was you and I," Steve blurted out.

Bucky's grip loosened on Steve, a sad smile crossing his face.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette asked.

"I'm saying, if it was you and I getting married there wouldn't be any stress, because we'd both know what we'd want," the blonde mumbled.

Bucky chuckled.

"Our old uniforms, a plain old vanilla sponge cake, a small garden venue and a night full of giggle water and forties jazz," he mused.

Steve laughed throw his tears.

"Exactly, can't believe you just said giggle water though, you'd get weird looks from everybody now," he replied.

"Can't take the forties slang out of us Steve, just because everybody else says alcohol doesn't mean we have to as well, at least not around each other. Listen Stevie, you and Tony are going to be great together. I admit it, he's a prick sometimes. But he loves you, really," Bucky explained.

"Then why isn't he in here helping me out?" Steve asked.

"Because, he's Tony Stark. Now get dressed back into your clothes and you and I will go and pick the flowers for the benches and the arch. Loki can take Tony to try cakes and he'll damn well force him to do it," Bucky answered.

Steve nodded as he and Bucky stood up, the pair sharing a quick hug as Bucky patted Steve on the chest.

"I'll be in the front of the shop," he chimed.

As he turned, Steve grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Do me a favour, and ask Loki out on a date one night," he spoke.

Bucky stared back at the blonde, straight into his deep blue eyes. Sometimes he wished it would be him waking up to that, but he and Steve wouldn't really work. They both thought this, but weren't positively sure. Nonetheless, Steve was in love with Tony, but as long as he still had Bucky as his best friend, and best man for the wedding, that's all that mattered and he wanted his friend to be happy.

"Fine," Bucky sighed. "I'll go and ask him now," he added.

Steve grinned.

"That's my jerk," he teased.

"Punk," Bucky laughed.

He left Steve in the cubicle to get dressed, his heart heavy in his chest. There was still that sense of wondering if he'd spoken up earlier, that maybe things would be different. Bucky laughed to himself, grabbing his leather jacket as he slipped it back on with ease. Steve would be okay and that's all he wanted. Loki's gaze fell on him as he entered the front of the shop, Bucky's heart suddenly fluttering in his chest. It was his time to create a new chapter.

"How is he?" Loki questioned, sounding fairly concerned.

"He'll be okay. He just needs all our support," Bucky replied, stealing a bitter glance at Tony.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"Steve's breaking his heart trying to make your wedding something to remember. Do you think you could at least show some compassion?" Bucky spat.

"I love Steve, isn't that enough?" Tony snapped.

"Clearly not when he's in tears because of you!" Bucky yelled, emphasizing the 'you' in his reply.

"What are you gonna' do Barnes? Threaten me? Y'know, you're so good at that!" Tony exclaimed.

"You fucking wish but I'm not wasting my time on you. But if you hurt Steve anywhere between now and the wedding so help me I will bust your skull on a table," the brunette threatened.

"Well I'll blast a friggin' hole in your chest when I get one of my suits!" Tony barked.

"Always with the suits you coward!" the brunette roared.

"At least I didn't massacre people all day, everyday. Innocent people I might add!" Tony shouted.

Bucky's metal arm whirred and clicked as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Tony!" Steve yelled, appearing in the doorway. "Enough!" he added.

"But-" Tony paused.

"Don't..." Steve hissed. "I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear any of you arguing," he continued. "C'mon Buck, Loki can you take Tony to the cake shop and make sure he picks something," he added.

"It would be my absolute pleasure," Loki crooned.

Tony groaned, rolling his chocolatey brown eyes at Steve.

"Tony, I'd like you to put in some effort. If you really love me as much as you say you do, you better show it by helping with our wedding. I'm not marrying myself, I'm marrying you and you're marrying me. End of story," the blonde rambled.

The brunette remained silent as he left the shop, Loki close behind him, followed by Steve and Bucky. They parted ways as Steve and Bucky went to his Harley, before Bucky stopped in his tracks.

"Shit, I forgot something," he mumbled.

Steve raised an eyebrow as he watched Bucky jog down to Tony's car, his hand coming out to grab Loki's wrist. Loki turned back to Bucky and Steve smiled as Bucky started talking, making gestures with his hands like the dork that he was. The smile on Loki's face grew as he nodded, obviously responding to a question. He had his fingers pressed gently to his mouth as he chuckled at something Bucky said. Steve couldn't help but think how adorable it looked. Then he saw Loki lean forward and press a small kiss to the brunette's cheek. Bucky blushed crimson red as he turned from Loki, making his way back to Steve.

"That's my Bucky," he snorted.

If only Tony would be that sweet more often.

* * *

Tony and Steve were laying in bed that night, Tony being his usual self, trying to get Steve to have a bit of fun.

"C'mon Steve, everybody else is asleep," he purred.

Steve sighed, his back turned to Tony.

"Not in the mood Tony," he grumbled.

"Stevie," Tony crooned, fingers lingering on the blonde's hip.

Steve ignored him, until his hand went dangerously lower. The blonde whipped his hand down, grasping Tony's wrist firmly.

"I said no," he growled.

"Come on Cap, when did you ever turn me down?" the brunette chided.

"Since now," Steve retorted.

"Oh wow, Capsicle 1.0 has some sarcasm in him," Tony laughed.

Steve sighed irritably. He hated that himself and Bucky had become Capsicle 1.0 and Capsicle 2.0, he found it humiliating.

"Please Steve," Tony begged.

His fiancé stayed where he was, holding his arms around himself. He just wanted to sleep and if Tony didn't stop annoying him he would consider punching his pretty face.

"Steve," Tony whispered. "Come on Stevie...y'know you want to. You know you want to feel me de-" he stopped, feeling Steve's hand smack him square in the jaw.

"What part of no don't you get! I want to sleep Tony! God dammit I can't do this! You're on your own tonight!" Steve screamed.

The blonde threw the sheets back as he picked up a shirt and put it on, before grabbing his pillow.

"And where the hell are you going to sleep!" Tony yelled.

"In Bucky's room!" Steve exclaimed.

"There's only one bed in his guest room!" Tony protested.

"Tony, did you forget that Bucky and I used to share a bed back in the forties when times were rough. When we only had this little cardboard box of a house. He'd keep me warm at night when I was seriously ill. If it weren't for that, or for Bucky, you wouldn't have me here. You wouldn't have your bed buddy, a man who loves you. We wouldn't be getting married and we certainly wouldn't be having sex either. Or is that all you see me as now? Your pleasure partner? Think about it Tony. You're walking on thin ice, I won't have our wedding ruined by your lack of care and involvement," Steve lectured, exiting the room quickly.

Tony sat on the bed in complete shock, hearing Steve and Bucky's voices down the hall. The closing of a door told him that Bucky must have been okay to let Steve in. Tony couldn't process what just happened, or what was said. His jaw was aching, numbing and he knew there would be some form of a bruise there by morning.

"God dammit," he whispered.

He didn't intend on upsetting Steve, but clearly he had, clearly he did a lot lately. Tony never was great at taking things to the next level. Marriage was a trivial thing to him, a huge commitment. But if he loved Steve, he'd do anything, so long as he was happy and content. It hurt to know that Steve was feeling so low. Tony could feel his eyes starting to sting, his hand coming up to cover them as he dug his thumbs into his closed eyes. It'd been a while since he shed a tear, this just happened to be the last straw.

"JARVIS?" he choked out.

"Yes sir?" the AI replied.

"Bring up the old videos of Steve for me would you?" he asked.

"Certainly sir," JARVIS answered.

Tony lay back in the bed, pulling the sheets up to his chest, his thumb tracing the scar of where his arc reactor used to be. He got the rest of the shrapnel taken from his heart and threw the reactor into the ocean at his old home on Malibu Point. This all happened after the battle in New York with Loki. That was years ago and now Loki lived happily in Manhattan with everybody else.

_"Who's ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?"_

The brunette watched the screen before him, Steve's tinny voice sounding strange to him. He looked great in his basic Captain America suit when he was being a poster boy, the one he had tucked away somewhere. He even had the little white feathers on the side of his mask. Tony chuckled. The video skipped a little, blocking out a part and all Tony saw next was food being thrown at Steve while the soldiers asked for the girls to come back. Tony smiled sadly, Steve was so shy and awkward back then.

_"Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable, on both school yard and battlefield..."_

Tony's heart sunk as he watched the videos that played in The Smithsonian. Videos of Bucky and Steve, laughing and smiling together was really a slap in the face for him. He couldn't imagine how Steve must have felt when he saw that Bucky was alive, yet a soldier of Hydra. A master assassin, tortured and brainwashed to believe Steve was an enemy. Even now that Bucky was on the mend, Steve was still haunted by everything that happened before. Tony would see Steve confiding in Bucky more than he did in him, his husband to be. He would see Steve nervously twitching from time to time. He'd see him down in the gym for hours, coming back upstairs with bruised knuckles. And here Tony was, adding on more pressure because he couldn't be competent for once.

"I'm so sorry Steve," he sighed.

The videos kept playing and Tony watched every one intently. It was the pictures that came up in the slideshow that hit him hard. The ones that showed their journey from friends to lovers to soon to be newlyweds, the proposal pictures looking so full of happiness and love. But could Tony do this? His eyes welled up again, heart aching in his chest. _Can I do this? Can't I?_ he thought.

"You're an idiot Tony," he huffed.

_"I'll be home on Tuesday. I can't wait to see you. And Tony, I miss you. I think we should tell the team now,"_

Steve's voice was soft as Tony managed a weak smile. That was when Steve was on his mission to stop Alexander Pearce and try and stop Bucky. Tony thought Steve was dead then, he saw him fall from the Hellicarrier. But what nobody saw was Bucky dragging him from the water. Steve only knew this when Bucky told him after they met again. Tony smiled at the video but he still felt a dull ache. Would he ever make Steve happy? He didn't know. And because of this, it triggered an anxiety attack. No one heard his cries in the tower, because Tony always silenced himself as he rocked back and forth in bed. Sometimes he didn't know if he would last until morning.

* * *

It all boiled over one night during dinner. Tony tried so hard to not fuck up anything. But with only a month before the wedding, he still screwed things up. For one, he left the venue booking too late and it was booked out all Spring. Then he lost the wedding invitations, he didn't know how. And finally, he didn't purchase the rings, ones that were discontinuing after their stock ran out, which it did. Steve, Bucky and Loki sat at the table with them as they ate. Tony was agitated, his foot tapping on the marble floor as he tried to find the will to stomach his food.

"So Steven, do we have any alternatives to the rings and wedding venue?" Loki questioned.

Steve shrugged, picking at the vegetables on his plate. His eyes were bloodshot, skin pale and his hair was an unruly mess. He felt nauseous, stressed, anxious, upset and angry all in one. Bucky would be at his side, handing him water at night when he threw up in the bathroom, or some nights in a bucket by Bucky's bed. Steve spent more nights in Bucky's room being comforted and cared for by his best friend. Tony, as usual, tried to care, to be affectionate. But said the wrong thing, upset Steve and found himself alone in bed.

"Maybe we could rent out a venue that has a garden joined to it," Bucky mused. "I'd be happy to pay for some for ya' pal," he soothed, rubbing his metal hand on Steve's arm.

The blonde just stared at his plate and nodded a little. Tony snapped.

"That's it!" he roared.

His fork was slammed onto the table as he kicked his chair back.

"No matter what I do I screw it all up! And because of that, you two make snide remarks at me!" he yelled, glaring at Loki and Bucky. "Now I don't care if you and Loki are shacking up now, but it doesn't mean you become a tag team and say bad things about me!" he spat.

"Tony, please don't," Steve muttered.

"And you," the brunette whispered. "You're a mess because of me. You look like the walking dead!" he exclaimed.

"...'m fine," Steve sighed, wearily.

Bucky went to speak until Tony held up his hand in protest.

"Steve, the wedding is off, I can't do this," Tony answered.

The entire room fell deathly silent as Tony retreated. He headed straight for the basement where he could securely lock the doors and sit there all night, inventing something new or upgrading suits. Loki stared in disbelief, his fork falling to his plate. Bucky's metal hand balled into a fist, his eyes burning with rage that pulsed through his veins.

"Did he just say...the wedding is off?" Steve wavered.

"Yeah Stevie, he did..." Bucky soothed. "I'm sorry," he added.

The blonde put his fork down, eyes vacant as he shakily stood, arms holding him steady.

"Fuck!" Steve screamed, slamming his hand against the plate as it went flying across the floor.

It was the first time Steve had ever sworn in his life, Bucky's eyes widened in shock at the outburst. Steve had tears streaming down his face as he tried to make a quick exit.

"Woah slow down Steve!" Bucky exclaimed, standing up at lightning speed.

Steve's legs gave way, but Bucky was at his side in seconds, holding him upright. Loki looked at Bucky as they shared a worried glance.

"I'll clean dinner away, take him to bed love," Loki soothed.

"It means we won't get our movie night. I need to stay with Steve," Bucky sighed.

"Darling," Loki crooned. "You needn't worry, Steve needs you more than ever, he needs all of us," he added. "We can schedule another night," he mused.

"You're the best y'know that," Bucky chimed.

Loki grinned at the brunette who set Steve back down, tears still falling. He quickly grabbed Loki in his arms and kissed him sweetly. Steve took his chances again, he just wanted to get away, standing up with ease this time. But he took one step forward and felt his body fail again. His serum clearly didn't ease his emotional stability, he was feeling everything right now. Yet this time it was severe mental and emotional sickness, his serum must be wearing in keeping him stable from some mental sicknesses.

"Steve!" Bucky yelled.

The blonde collapsed, eyes rolling as he lay limp on the floor.

"Oh shit!" Bucky gasped. "Steve? Steve!" he roared, shaking the blonde.

The brunette's voice rang in Steve's ears, his vision blurry. He'd given up, he couldn't hold onto the very threads that still clung on, couldn't stay on the strings like a little puppet.

"STEVE!" Bucky cried.

* * *

Tony stood outside Steve's hospital room, clenching and unclenching his hand from from anxiousness. Steve had spent a good two weeks in hospital, but the colour in his face started to come back. Bucky was in with him, his hand gently holding Steve's as his thumb caressed his knuckles. Loki sat in a plastic chair beside Tony, his eyes staring at the newspaper in his hands. Everybody else had heard about the call off od the wedding. Because of that, Tony wasn't everybody's favourite person right now.

Tony still nursed his broken wrist and busted face after Bucky got a hold of him. He still had marks around his neck from Bucky's metal hand nearly choking him to death. Loki had to calm Bucky down and remind him that he was not a violent man anymore, at least not as much as he used to be. He also reminded him that he needed to be by Steve. The subtle mention of Steve tore Bucky away from beating up Tony. Tensions were high in Stark Tower for the two weeks Steve lay in hospital. The doctor explained how ill Steve was and it made Tony feel guilty...and sick.

_"Mr Rogers is very unwell, mentally, physically and emotionally. I don't know if any of you noticed but his sleep hours went from ten to two every night, that's alarming. He's weak from lack of nutrition, from lack of sleep. I'm surprised he stayed standing for so long, which could be because of the serum. As for his mental state, his anxiety and stress levels are high. I'd say he was verging on depression. Whatever has happened, it triggered him and his entire body gave in. He'll need to be looked after when he gets discharged,"_

The brunette knew it was all his fault. He made Steve this way, he hurt him. All because of his own stupid thoughts. Tony was starting to realize just how important the wedding was to Steve, how excited he was. Tony's eyes were pooling with tears as he covered his mouth with his hand. Loki budged then, placing the newspaper down as he turned to Tony. The brunette shook violently as he sat hunched in his chair, sobbing into his hand.

"Let it all out pet, it's alright," the god soothed.

Tony sought comfort in Loki, falling into his arms, the god wrapping his arm around the brunette as he smoothed his hand through his hair.

"Shh...your Captain will be fine. He's strong and brave," Loki whispered.

"T-this is all my fault," Tony choked out.

"It is, sadly I have to tell the truth Stark. But you can fix this," the younger man replied.

"I just-" Tony paused.

He didn't know if he should pour his heart out to Loki.

"I got so scared. I feared that I'd ruin the wedding for Steve. I feared I'd ruin his life. Why? Of all the people, why did he pick me?" he cried.

"Because he loves you unconditionally Stark. He sees a good man through his faults and perfections. He sees a loving husband. He sees the world in you, he sees bright shining stars. He sees the future, his life, his eternity...in you," Loki explained.

"Did he tell you that?" Tony asked.

"Somewhat," he answered.

Tony managed a small smile and a happy laugh through the tears.

"I love him so much," he confessed.

It was something Tony never thought he'd say.

"I know you do. Now go in there and see him, speak to him, he'll hear you even if he's resting," the god issued.

At that exact moment, Bucky stepped out, wiping tears from his eyes, his jaw clenching tightly.

"He's all yours," he spoke shakily.

Tony pulled away from Loki as he stood, Bucky taking his seat as Loki consoled him. Bucky still wasn't fond of Tony, he shot him a look that said 'don't fuck this up or I'll break your other wrist' making Tony swallow the lump in his throat.

"You can do this Tony," he whispered, grabbing the door handle.

The door swung open gently as Tony stepped inside. He closed the door quietly behind him, his eyes falling on the sleeping blonde before him. He immediately broke down again, wandering over to Steve's bedside slowly.

"Oh Cap, my Cap..." he sobbed, gently taking Steve's hand.

Tony dropped down to the chair by the bed, relaxing into its comfort. Steve still had some darkness around his eyes, but his pale skin was gone, he looked healthy again.

"How could I do this to you Steve?" he choked out. "How could I not see how unwell you were getting?" he continued, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I'm a stupid bastard aren't I?" he asked, squeezing the blonde's hand gently.

He wanted to hear Steve speak back to him, to see those perfect see blue eyes and that beautiful smile.

"I'm so sorry Steve. I'm sorry I didn't help you out with the wedding. I'm sorry I screwed it up anyway," he mused. "If you can forgive me, you will have no idea how grateful I'll be," he soothed.

Tony looked away, wiping tears on his sleeve. He felt horrible, all he wanted was to be happy, with Steve. Even he couldn't do that.

"Just please, he wavered. "Please make it through this. I'll never let you go Steve, never again. And if you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I said, to let me back in. I'll make this wedding something special, nothing would make me happier...than marrying Captain America, my Star Spangled Man with a plan," he whispered.

Tears rained down his face as he stood up, hand coming up to rest on Steve's cheek.

"I love you Captain," he crooned, with a small smile.

The brunette lent down, lips pressing tenderly to Steve's soft lips. It'd been a while since he'd kissed Steve with such tender love. His tears still slid down his cheeks as he kissed the blonde. He called out in surprise suddenly and pulled back when he felt a hand touch his chest. Staring back at him were those sea blue eyes and that pretty white smile Tony adored so much.

"I love you too," Steve spoke, sounding a little hoarse.

"Steve," Tony breathed out, smile widening.

"Hey honey," Steve purred.

"In hospital and you still have time to call me pet names," Tony laughed.

Steve smiled, eyes suddenly falling on Tony's wrist.

"What happened?" he asked, worriedly.

"Oh...well, Bucky kind of gave me a lesson how how I shouldn't break his best friend's heart or he'll break my wrist and bruise my face," the brunette answered.

Steve then saw all the bruises on Tony's face, his eyes sad and worried.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Not your fault," Tony answered. "I deserved it, all of it. Christ Steve I could have nearly killed you," he added.

"I just needed some rest I guess," Steve whispered.

"Steve, you were stressed, anxious...from what I heard you collapsed the night I called the wedding off. That's why you're here, you're ill," Tony explained.

"I feel fine," Steve replied.

"But do you feel fine here?" Tony questioned, tapping the side of his own head.

"No..." Steve answered.

Tony took Steve's hand again and kissed it gently.

"I'll be here when you need me from here on out," he soothed. "You aren't doing this wedding alone now, we'll do it, as a team," he continued.

"The wedding is back on?" Steve questioned.

"It is, absolutely," Tony crooned.

Steve burst into tears as he and Tony embraced in a warm hug, the blonde's face nestled into the crook of Tony's neck. He peppered his neck with soft kisses as he sobbed quietly, shoulders shaking. Tony couldn't help but cry happily, holding Steve as tight as he could. He couldn't wait to marry the very man that he loved.

* * *

Within a week, Steve was out of hospital and in that time Tony had organized a lot of things for their wedding. Right now he was at a press conference with the media after word got out that Steve was in hospital. His sunglasses sat propped on his head as he fixed the tie he wore with his grey suit.

"Mr Stark, can you tell us why Mr Rogers was in hospital for such a long time?" a reporter asked.

"Well, you see...Cap and I have been seeing each other for a few years now as you and the world are all aware. But, we decided to take it that one step further," he spoke, scanning his eyes at all the journalists. "We're getting married, and I did call it off at one point which then broke Steve's heart, putting him in hospital from all the stress," he added.

The entire room erupted into flashes of bright lights from cameras and several reporters barked questions at Tony. The brunette held up his hands to settle them, his head starting to ache a little from all the shouting.

"I know it's a surprise, me...Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist getting married to the patriotic Captain Spangles from the 1940's. But when you love someone as much as I love Steve, you do these things," he explained.

"Mr Stark, will you be taking Steve's surname or will he take yours?" a brunette woman asked, tapping her pen on a notepad.

"That depends," a voice spoke.

Tony's heart fluttered as he looked to the back of the room. Steve stood their in a pair of jeans, a checkered shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"Maybe we'll join our names. Stark-Rogers, Rogers-Stark...you decide," Steve continued, wandering down the space in the middle of the reporters.

"They both sound strange, but so does Tony Rogers and Steve Stark," Tony chimed.

"But why should that matter? As long as we're married, I'll be happy," Steve added, standing by Tony as he rested his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Tony smiled as he wrapped his arm around Steve's waist, standing from his seat.

"Did you bring it?" he whispered, leaning close to Steve's ear, putting his sunglasses on Steve's head.

"Of course I did," Steve hummed, handing Tony a bracelet.

"Sorry to cut this short everyone, but Steve and I have a very important date with the cake man. Stark and Rogers out," he mused, giving a small salute. "Ready Cap?" he questioned.

"Always," Steve answered, grinning widely.

Tony broke into a run, heading straight for an open window, Steve close behind him.

"JARVIS! Suit!" he yelled.

The brunette and blonde sprang out the open window, Tony holding his arms out as his suit flew from the window. His bracelet blinked as the Iron Man suit opened up and encased Tony, music playing inside.

_Revvin' up your engine_  
_Listen to her howlin' roar_  
_Metal under tension_  
_Beggin' you to touch and go_

_Highway to the danger zone_  
_Ride into the danger zone_

_Headin' into twilight_  
_Spreadin' out her wings tonight_  
_She got you jumpin' off the deck_  
_And shovin' into overdrive_

_Highway to the danger zone_  
_I'll take you_  
_Right into the danger zone_

He swiftly turned as the thrusters boosted up, his arms outstretched. Steve gave out a cheering laugh as he fell into Tony's arms, his hair windswept, arm wrapped around Tony's shoulder, other hand resting on his chest.

"Gotcha'!" Tony crooned, his tinny voice flowing from his mask.

Steve smirked and pressed a kiss to the gold metal of Tony's mask. They'd practised that stunt so many times and knew it would be making the news tonight. Tony opened the front part of his mask, grinning at Steve, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"I love you," Steve whispered.

"I love you too," Tony answered. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready," Steve chimed, pushing Tony's sunglasses down over his eyes.

Tony lent forward, tilting Steve's head a little as their lips met. The kiss was passionate and meaningful, Steve couldn't wait until the day they kissed after just getting married, to seal the deal. They pulled apart and Steve pressed Tony's face plate back down before wrapping his other arm around Tony. The brunette held Steve tighter as he turned to face Manhattan, a smile crossing his face behind the mask.

"JARVIS, we're going to take a detour. Steve and I have unfinished business to take care of," he purred.

Steve didn't even have to ask him what he meant, he just knew by the tone in Tony's voice.

"Oh Stark," he laughed.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: ****Part one of the Stony wedding to be. Part two will be full of drama too, but a happy ending. **


	4. No Strings To Hold Me Down - Part 1

_**The Winter Soldier is a distant memory, but Bucky Barnes can still recall what he did. As he awaits to stand trial against his apparent crimes, he torments himself with the past in his dreams. Steve is right there with him on his trail day, and with it their short story of how they fell in love before the trial. Bucky believes he will be found guilty, but some unexpected confessions are made, and maybe...just maybe, Bucky Barnes can be free.**_

_**"I'm with you till the end of the line, pal,"**_

* * *

**A/N: I honestly have no idea how this came about. I just started writing and writing, and then I ended up with this. If anything I wanted to add my own little thing into what went on, an entirely different story. Plus I just wanted a happy ending Steve x Bucky, with lots of feelings. I cried a lot believe me. I added a lot of my own original characters, and I honestly can't say any more to it. Also I have no idea how a court hearing goes down, I just had to completely wing it, I'm no law student.**

* * *

_Bucharest, Romania, 1952_

Once woken from cryostasis, _The Winter Soldier_, previously _Bucky Barnes_, was stationed in Romania for his next mission. His memory was sketchy, torn apart into millions of pieces, he himself was torn apart and put back together. Only mentally and emotionally, like he was an experiment. He only vaguely remembered a Dr. Arnim Zola from his flashbacks. Hydra captured him long ago, back in the forties, he had limited memories of what happened before. The only thing that flashed before his mind was blue eyes and blonde hair. He had no idea what it meant, he knew it was somebody he may have known, it should be someone he knew. Bucky remembered falling, from a train, he didn't know how or why. Was he being too risky? But he knew that when he wasn't being wiped, that somebody had tried to save him, Bucky was protecting them, he'd _died_ for them. Hydra captured him quickly before anybody could go back to search for his body. In his head he shouldn't be alive, he didn't know how he survived the fall. But now he was a weapon, a machine, an empty casket with no remorse. Yet sometimes when he was allowed to sleep at night without being in cryo, his old self screamed inside his head.

_"You remember Steve!"_

_Steve._ The name sounded familiar on his tongue, but he couldn't put a face to it.

_"Steve, he was your best friend! Till' the end of the line!"_

_Steve..._

Bucky stood on a rooftop in the main square, his gun resting on the ledge as he scanned his eyes down at the ground below. Crowds of citizens walked the streets, making it difficult for him to pinpoint his target. But he had Hydra soldiers on the ground, and in adjacent buildings, keeping their eyes peeled. He was targeting an apparent _'traitor'_ to Hydra, _Constantin Lupei._ The ex-Hydra leader was said to be working for an organization that fought against Hydra, that had different orders, they were the _'good guys'_ in a sense. Bucky had met Constantin once before, only to be punched in the face when he failed to give a mission report, Constantin was his old leader. The team leader for this mission, _Misha Volkov _was still in Russia, the signal through Bucky's earpiece was scratchy, but he got by.

"готовы?" _Ready?_ he spoke roughly.

"да," Bucky replied.

"зима, мы нашли его," _Winter, we found him_ Sevastian issued.

_Sevastian Krupin_, was only one of Bucky's very few friends that he had. Even when he went back into cryo, he still managed to remember some people he had spent time with. Bucky looked down at the square, seeing two of his other teammates walking behind a man that caught his eye. It was Constantin, but a much older Constantin, Bucky hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Target acquired," Bucky answered.

"Kill him," Misha ordered.

Bucky moved quickly to the corner of the rooftop, looking down the barrel of the gun as he eyed up Constantin. With no words, he fired, letting the sound crackle through the air as he hit his target. Constantin's body collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood, Bucky had shot him on target in the back of the head.

"Well done зима, report back to base," Misha commanded.

"да, сэр," _Yes, sir_ Bucky murmered.

He was gone within minutes, a ghost in the shadows. Bucky was quick and skillful like that, he lived up to his name, Winter Soldier. Yet it was only a matter of time before he started to rebel, before he truly saw what Hydra was all about.

* * *

_Oslo, Norway, 1967_

Snow bucketed down on a freezing Winter night in the forest. Bucky was camped amongst the trees with a makeshift tent and a small fire crackling away. The snow blanketed the grounds, covering it like icing sugar, being at least three inches deep. His body was so used to the freezing temperatures of cryostasis that he didn't need to wrap up in layers of warm clothing. Bucky kept his mask over his mouth, his eyes the only thing lit by the dull light from the fire. His eyes were distant and empty, his second wiping hadn't gone down too well. Something inside him screamed to retaliate, he did, which resulted in him getting a gunshot wound to the leg. It hurt for a while until his super soldier serum started to heal it.

Misha died in 1960, in Volos, Greece, during the Spring time. His blood was on Bucky's hands, he was a traitor, and Bucky had felt betrayed. For someone who should have no emotions, Bucky was furious, he opted to kill Misha himself, because he considered Misha a friend...once. Bucky's new leader was from Germany, _Lorenz Heidrich_, said to be the most trusted person of Hydra. Bucky shouldn't have believed it, but he had to, he needed someone to give him orders for him to follow. His head swam as he recalled the memory of a few hours ago.

_"зима, we have a new mission for you," Lorenz mused, pacing around the soldier who stood with his hands behind his back, his feet spread slightly apart._

_"да сэр," Bucky replied._

_The brunette only ever answered to anyone speaking Russian or English. His language skills were limited with anything beyond them. Sometimes he did pick up on some German, Norwegian and other languages in places that he had been. Yet even then Bucky had no time to learn._

_"A man by the name of Jørg will arrive at your camp in exactly eight hours from now. You will speak with him briefly where he will give to you a list of names. You must find them, and kill them. Do you understand?" Lorenz questioned._

_Bucky turned his head to the left to look at the older man, his eyes set in a stony stare._

**_"On your left,"_**

_The brunette tensed suddenly, his mind flashing with past memories as he tried to shake them away. He'd never heard 'on your left' before, but it seemed like it was something for future reference. He saw the blonde hair and blue eyes again, the man was tall and he smiled widely. It was like Bucky was looking out of the eyes of someone else, or he himself, the old him._

**_"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you,"_**

_He saw a scrawny blonde now, and another man, clean shaven and in military uniform. This man strangely looked like a younger version of himself, his hair was short and he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes._

**_"You're a punk,"_**

**_"Jerk,"_**

**_"Bucky, no!"_**

_A scream echoed in his head as he saw himself falling. The train memory again raced in front of his own eyes._

_Steve..._

_"зима!" Lorenz yelled, slapping him hard across the face._

_Bucky's head snapped to the side, but he didn't move, he didn't retaliate. His eyes widened a fraction as the memories faded. What did they mean? Who is Steve? Who the hell is Bucky? he thought._

_"Sorry, sir," he answered._

_"Remain focused Winter, we have no time to fool around," the older man spat._

_Bucky stared straight ahead of him, his jaw clenching. Why wouldn't they tell him anything?_

He shook his head to get rid of the memory, he wanted to forget. Bucky never understood why he had to be yelled at. Couldn't he just think for a few minutes? Why was it bad for him to remember? Why was it bad for him to be out of cryostatsis for so long? He didn't want to feel like this anymore, the brunette was feeling emotions, seeing things that shaped his past. Who was he?

"Who am I?" he whispered.

"Winter..." a deep voice spoke.

Bucky looked up, his gaze falling on a man no older than him with deathly pale skin, blue eyes and black hair. It had to be the man Lorenz was speaking of, his Norwegian accent was thick in his voice.

"Are you Jørg?" Bucky replied.

Jørg nodded once, holding out his gloved hand to the super soldier as a sign that he was of no threat. Bucky took his hand and shook it briefly, before he held his hand out to the log beside him.

"Sit," he offered.

"Thank you," Jørg answered, pulling his coat around him tighter. "Aren't you cold?" he asked.

Bucky simply shook his head.

"My body can cope," he mused.

"I see...your serum and all. Well, it's nice to meet your acquaintance Winter. Surely you have another name that I may call you by?" he questioned.

"I only answer to Winter or зима," Bucky grunted, looking down at his snow capped combat boots.

"Right, I have this list. There are six people here who need to be taken care of. They have formed an alliance with an organization we do not know of yet. All I know is that they are trying to take Hydra down," Jørg explained.

The brunette nodded, taking the list out of Jørg's hand as he folded it into a pocket on his vest.

"I'll have it taken care of within an hour or two," he issued.

Jørg nodded with a smile.

"Lykke til, Winter, it means good luck in Norwegian," he hummed.

A small grin curved at the corner of Bucky's mouth.

"удачи," he responded. "It means good luck in Russian, you might need it," he added.

Jørg turned his back to the brunette, and took only two steps before Bucky looked up again. He didn't know why he was going to say what he did.

"Jørg!" he called.

"Yes?" Jørg replied, turning back around.

"In my head...I hear a name, I don't know if it is my name, I don't even know if it's real. But...my mind tells me that...it's Bucky," the brunette spoke.

"Well, it was nice to meet you...Bucky," the other man mused.

Bucky looked back at the fire, staring into the burning embers as Jørg began to walk back to wherever it may be that he came from. But not without pressing his fingers to his ears as he suddenly spoke to someone over an earpiece.

"He's here sir, Bucky Barnes is in Norway," Jørg reported.

His American twang echoed through the trees, hitting Bucky's ears as he whipped his head up, hair flying out at the sudden force. He stood immediately, pulled his gun out and fired three gun shots into Jørg's back. The American collapsed, painting the snow with a red tint as he choked out his last breath. Bucky trudged through the snow, his blood boiling as he approached the lifeless body.

"Bradley? Bradley do you copy!" a voice yelled over the earpiece.

Bucky picked it up and crushed it between his metal hand, drowning out the voice as he threw it away. How did Lorenz not detect that this Jørg man was American and not Norwegian. And the way he said that name..._Bucky Barnes_, it made his head ache. The brunette patted his hands down the dead man's coat, pulling out a letter addressed to _Bradley_ who was now deceased.

_Hydra Target as ordered by S.H.I.E.L.D: James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky. A.K.A: The Winter Soldier. Eliminate him._

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Bucky whispered.

That's all it said. The rest of it was blank, he was a target himself. Bucky threw the letter deep into the snow, burying it as far as he could. He knew he still had a mission, those names on the list he was given, they were familiar. Bucky pulled it out and read through them, his eyes falling on the last one, which he stared at for longer than he thought he had. Right there in bold writing, clear as day, was the name _Howard Stark._

_"You know him..."_

* * *

_Rome, Italy, 1981_

Bucky failed to locate Howard Stark no matter how hard he tried. It seemed the man was smarter than he thought. Although, he didn't have time to look for him anymore. Lorenz was dead in the Summer of '76 and Bucky was on the run, at least for the time being. At least this time he was not the reason as to why his leader was dead.

_"Winter...you must stop S.H.I.E.L.D. They are your enemy, they are dangerous,"_

Those were Lorenz's last words before he passed from his bullet wounds to the chest. Bucky ran then, he escaped and travelled all over Europe, from Sweden to Spain, to France. He kept going and going until he found himself in Italy. He'd been out of cryo for far too long now, five years exactly, he was beginning to remember things, gripping onto them like they were buried treasures. His past life was beginning to unfold before him and he saw that a long, long time ago...he was once a good person. He made do with sleeping wherever he could, mostly in the streets. When he slept he was tormented by nightmares of all the torture and grief he went through. He wore the thousand-yard stare most days on his face. Blank, unfocused and battle-weary. Memories blinked before his eyes, day in, day out, sometimes he couldn't even keep up with them.

_"Where are we going?"_

_"The future,"_

That scrawny little blonde kid flashed before his eyes all the time. Then the tall, muscular blonde would whip by too. Bucky knew that they had to be the same person. They had to be, they had to be someone that he knew. Their name..._Steve_...it kept screaming at him, but Bucky still couldn't grasp it.

_"I thought you were dead,"_

_"I thought you were smaller,"_

"Bucky? Bucky..." a soft voice spoke, shaking him.

Bucky flinched, his metal arm swinging out as he grasped an elderly woman's wrist tightly. She let out a small yelp, but otherwise remained calm. The brunette's eyes widened slightly, as he let go, holding his arm close to himself. He'd began using the name that had been swirling in his head, _Bucky_, whether it really was his name or not, he used it. He didn't want to be remembered as Winter, or зима. As far as he knew, he fought for no one, he was a lone soldier now.

"Scusa," _Sorry_ he whispered.

On his third month in Italy he was found by an Italian couple who owned a small house in the city. They took him in with no questions asked, offering him food and a roof over his head. Bucky had forgotten what it was like to be cared for and often found himself getting stubborn with them. He tried his best to be stable, but he had been tortured and woken from cryostasis so many times his mental state was decreasing dramatically. They'd taught him a little Italian, even though they spoke English fairly well. He only ever had to use it a couple of times.

"It's alright Bucky," she soothed.

"I-" he paused, looking away as his jaw clenched. "I can't remember your name," he breathed out.

She smiled sadly with her worn out eyes, giving Bucky's hand a gentle squeeze. He couldn't feel the touch, only the weight, he hated the metal arm sometimes.

"My name is Eva, my husband his name is Camillo," she answered.

Bucky's hand gripped Eva's as he felt his eyes moisten. _Why am I crying?_ he thought.

"Eva...please don't let them take me," he wavered.

"Who? Who would take you my little treasure?" Eva questioned.

"Bad people," Bucky choked out. "These people think they are doing good, but they took me from my home. I remember-" he paused, shaking his head. "I remember falling from a train, and someone tried to reach for me. I survived and I don't know how. But I was taken by Hydra, they made me into this. I'm a weapon," he added.

"They will not harm you here," Eva crooned.

"Eva!" a voice yelled.

"Camillo," she gasped.

The brunette was on his feet as he raced outside, his eyes falling on Camillo who was being held by a soldier in familiar uniform. _No_ Bucky thought.

"Give us Winter and no one will be hurt," the soldier ordered.

"No! You are not taking him! Bucky are these the bad people?" Eva asked.

Bucky's metal arm trembled as he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, trying to remain calm.

"Give us Winter now!" the soldier yelled.

"You will not touch him!" Eva spat.

"So be it," the soldier growled.

Gunshots went off as Bucky's eyes snapped open, his gaze falling on Camillo who lay dead on the grass. Eva screamed and went racing to her husband.

"EVA!" Bucky exclaimed.

Another shot and Eva's body dropped, blood spraying from the bullet wound to her head. Bucky let out a low cry as he stepped back, his heart pounding in his chest. He had to flee, he couldn't go back there, he couldn't go back to Hydra. Bucky broke into a run as he jumped onto the roof and began sprinting along the rooftops.

"зима!" the soldier roared, in anger.

Bucky's breathing was ragged as he raced as quickly as he could to get away. He thought he was safe, he thought he had finally found some closure. But now here they were again, Hydra, chasing after him like a greyhound after a rabbit. His arms and legs ached but he kept running, he had to escape. Shots fired in the distance and Bucky's heart rate jumped as fear set in. He turned a corner and jumped down onto the streets, bumping into a few citizens who cursed at him in Italian, shaking their fists. Soon they were screaming when three Hydra soldiers came charging down the streets after the super soldier.

"Get him from all possible angles!" one soldier commanded.

"Get out of the way!" Bucky yelled. "Get out of the way!" he continued, dodging a stall that sat outside a shop.

More gunfire went off and the brunette choked out a grunt as one hit him on the back of the leg. He collapsed to the stone roads, smacking his head against the hard surface as his vision blurred. Bucky tried to pull himself back up, but he was kicked to the ground. The pain surged up his body as he let out a shallow moan, his eyes watering slightly.

"Don't move!" a soldier spat.

"нет! нет!" _No! No!_ he roared, struggling against the hands that gripped his arms behind his back.

Bucky got free, striking a soldier across the face as his serum started to work on healing his leg. He scrambled up and started to run again, only to stop when a man stood in his path. The man was tall, and young, Bucky didn't know how old he must be. Loose strands of Bucky's hair blew over his face as he stared directly at the man, his chest heaving up and down.

"You put on quite a show there," he spoke, his American accent thick and clear.

He stepped forward, but Bucky stepped back, his hands balling into fists.

"We're not here to hurt you," he continued. "We're here to help. Here to take you home," he explained.

"нет," Bucky growled, his eyes narrowing afterwards.

His new acquaintance simply nodded and smiled as he turned his back.

"Oh by the way..." he mused, turning his head back to look at Bucky.

Bucky's gaze met his again, steely and void of all the fear he had when he was running from the soldiers.

"Sputnik," he added.

His entire body went into shutdown as he fell back to the ground, falling into an unconscious state. He was handcuffed by the Hydra soldiers as the older man approached his still body. The man crouched and eyed Bucky with a small smile, his eyes gleaming.

"Get him in the back of the van. We're taking him back to America," he ordered.

"Yes sir," a soldier responded.

He was captured again, there was nothing he could do. Bucky was a prisoner yet again. And the man who put him in that state, later became the man he knew as _David Paterson._

* * *

_New York, USA, 1991_

_It was a Friday, December 17th. Bucky was wiped clean again and had no recollection of Italy. He'd been put back in cryo, and he'd been manhandled like a laboratory experiment, yet again. His next mission was one he had been waiting on for years. He had to make it look like an accident, those were his orders. Howard Stark had been located, but he was much older now. Bucky stood at attention, being addressed by his new leader David, taking in all necessary information._

_"Puncture the tires, throw the grenade, make sure Howard Stark is dead before leaving. You know what to do," David issued._

Bucky now stood on a road that wasn't so busy so early in the morning. He kept his eyes out for the target that he had been assigned to. His mask covered his mouth and his goggles sat over his eyes.

_"Don't do this, you know this man,"_

He shook away the voice in his head, grasping his gun to shoot the tires in one hand, and a grenade in the other to complete the mission. His gaze looked up and down either side of the road, and he could hear murmurs over his earpiece. He'd been waiting for this moment for too long, Howard wasn't going to escape him now.

"Target approaching," a voice spoke.

Bucky whipped his head up, seeing the big monster of a car approaching. He strode out onto the road, his hair blowing in the erratic winds. The brunette lifted his gun as he aimed dead on target, the front tires were first, then the grenade would go under.

_"Stop,"_

He ignored the voice yet again.

"Now," David commanded.

The shots were fired, piercing the rubber of the tires as a loud screech echoed in the air. Bucky's metal arm whirred and clinked as he threw the grenade, watching it skid along the road, detonating right on cue. The car flipped and Bucky moved out of the way with one quick swing of his body. He watched the car slide by before it flipped, once, twice...three times, before coming to a halt. Smoke billowed from the crushed bonnet as Bucky approached the car, his boots heavy on the road. His eyes scanned over the damage, before he looked up and saw two people inside, a man and a woman.

The woman was dead, her head hanging down with blood running down her forehead, but the man stirred with a low groan. Bucky strode slowly around to his side, seeing the man's eyes open as he stared at the brunette. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short as the life left his eyes. The brunette stared for a moment, taking his goggles off as he stared at the man. His brows furrowed as a younger man's face flashed in his mind, some of the man's features fitted those to that of the deceased man in the car.

_"You know him..."_

He couldn't have.

"Winter, get out of there now, report back to base," David ordered.

Bucky heard sirens in the distance as he pocketed his gun and disappeared into the shadows, leaving no evidence behind. It looked like an accident, the mission was complete. As Bucky ran he thought back to all the times he nearly had Howard Stark dead. Now he finally had and the blood rushed through his blood stream. But deep down he was screaming, his old self was begging for him to try and remember. He couldn't, when he got wiped, he got wiped of every important detail so that he didn't try to escape again.

_"Let's hear it for Captain America!"_

Red, white and blue stopped him in his tracks, the colours blinding him as he fell against a wall. His vision was blurred as he saw the blonde and blue yet again._ Who the hell are you?_ he thought.

_"You're keeping the outfit right?"_

_"I had him on the ropes,"_

Bucky yelled in frustration as he dropped to his knees and clutched his head, breathing raggedly. An _'S'_ span around in his head, followed by a _'T'_ and then an _'E'_. It went on until it spelled out Steve and Bucky screwed his eyes shut to shake it away.

"Get out of my head!" he screamed.

He heard a laugh echo in his head.

_"I'm with you till' the end of the line,"_

* * *

_Washington DC, USA, 2014_

_He was there in front of him, the man on the bridge, the one with the blonde hair, the blue eyes. Alexander Pierce was now leading Hydra and Bucky had become acquainted with him not long after David went into hiding. Bucky hadn't a clue where he was now. Because again he found himself being wiped, to create a clean slate. The blonde was accompanied by a woman, Bucky could have sworn he'd seen her before. They were there to capture the pair, S.H.I.E.L.D had been infiltrated by Hydra and was officially compromised. Steve and Natasha were now fugitives. Bucky had appeared out of no where on the bridge, flipping onto their car and taking the wheel out of the car. They were accompanied by another man, Sam Wilson, the one who was driving the car._

_Bucky didn't know this of course, he couldn't even put a name on the blonde, even if he saw his face flash before his eyes. The brunette found himself fighting with the blonde the most, bringing out his daggers and swiping at him. His fist clanged into the shield that the blonde had, the sound echoing down the streets like a church bell. It wasn't long before Bucky was suddenly flipped over and his mask was pulled off. He stood up slowly after tumbling forward, his head whipping around to glare at the blonde. Steve stared back at him in complete shock, his eyes squinting slightly as his lips parted._

_"Bucky?" he spoke._

_"Who the hell is Bucky?" the brunette replied._

_He'd managed to escape soon after once Natasha had fired at him, making his exit through the smoke that dispersed in the air. He was back at the base, sitting in a chair, the thousand yard stare evident on his face. His hands balled into fists, clenching and un-clenching as he breathed in and out, slowly. He'd already had guns pointed at him for causing trouble, and punching a few workers as they stood around him. Pierce came walking in soon after, taking his glasses off his face as he looked straight at Bucky._

_"Mission report," he ordered._

_Bucky remained silent, still unfocused and distant._

_"Mission report, now," Pierce spat._

_When Pierce's hand connected with his face, he snapped out of his trance, but lifted his head back up slowly._

_"That man on the bridge..." he spoke._

_The flashback of Steve returned again, of him saying his name. Bucky._

_"Who was he?" he asked._

_"You met him earlier this week on another assignment," Alexander answered._

_"I knew him," Bucky replied, his jaw clenching slightly._

_Pierce placed himself in front of Bucky, staring at him with a stern look._

_"Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped this century, and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're gonna' give it a push. But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves," he explained._

_"But I knew him," Bucky breathed out._

_A sad smile curved at the corner of his mouth, before it disappeared, his eyes distant again._

_"Prep him," Pierce ordered._

_"He's been out of cryo-freeze too long," a scientist issued._

_Bucky felt his heart hammering in his chest, his eyes watering as he looked away, his eyes fixed on the ground. He felt sick to his stomach. Not again he thought. He didn't want to go through all the torture again._

_"Then wipe him and start over," Pierce ordered._

_He was pushed back in the chair and given a teeth shield as he took it willingly. Bucky had no other choice, he had to obey his orders. When he felt himself being moved back his chest started to heave up and down. He waited, hearing the machines start up as he felt pressure on the side of his head._

_"ARGH!" he screamed, the pain rushing through his system._

_His screams echoed through the room as Pierce left him there to be wiped. Bucky's teeth clenched down on the guard and he continued to scream as the veins popped up on his skin. The surges of pain were unbelievable, he didn't know how he managed to suffer it all. Every memory he had of Steve was beginning to fade away._

_Steve..._

_"Remember him..."_

Now, Bucky found himself standing on a bridge on a Hellicarrier, his eyes locked on the figure that was running up there. The figure slowed and Bucky saw the red, white and blue suit, the shield, and the blue eyes he'd kept seeing over and over. He remained silent as Steve stared back at him, his eyes speaking with all the emotion that he was feeling. Bucky had to stop him from fixing what Hydra had done, it was his mission. Steve...was his mission.

"People are gonna' die Buck. I can't let that happen," Steve breathed out.

Bucky stared at him, coldly.

"Please don't make me do this," he pleaded.

When Bucky still wouldn't back down, Steve acted, throwing his shield towards his best friend. They battled each other, throwing punches and dodging whenever they could. As they kept fighting, Steve brought up the targeting blade system but Bucky attacked him swiftly and the chip that the blonde needed so desperately fell from his hand and slid over the edge. Bucky stabbed his knife into Steve's shoulder and the blonde cried out as Bucky slid down and grabbed the fallen chip. His opponent pulled the knife from his shoulder and grabbed Bucky by the throat to hold him down. Bucky let out an animal like yell as he struggled with Steve, his body flailing slightly.

"Drop it! Drop it!" Steve exclaimed.

Bucky still kept a firm grip on the chip, until Steve broke his right arm, the cracking sound echoing as the brunette screamed in pain. Steve's arm was around his throat again as he blocked Bucky's airway, his body going limp. He'd passed out and Steve had to act quickly as he grabbed the chip and ran to finish the job. Steve clambered his way up to the system, flinching when a gunshot was fired. Bucky was up on his feet again, his right arm held close to his side as he fired the gun with his left. He looked angered, but his eyes were empty as they always had been. Steve had managed to reach the system, but Bucky fired again, hitting Steve in the stomach as he collapsed and fell down to the floor.

"Fire now," Steve ordered.

The super soldier can hear someone yelling at Steve and he shifts slightly to try and find the blonde again.

"Do it! Do it now!" he yelled.

There's rumbling as the Hellicarriers start to fire on each other. Bucky's balance flattered as he lost grip on his gun. Explosions rang out as the second Hellicarrier blasted the third, debris falling down on them. Bucky was hit by falling rubble and he screamed, trying to free himself. The Hellicarrier was shaking as Steve stumbled over, falling a couple of times as he grabbed the rubble Bucky was trapped under. He was able to pull himself out from under it as he stood up again. Why did he help him?

"You know me," Steve rasped.

Bucky lashed out at Steve, striking him across the face.

"No I don't!" he roared.

"Bucky, you've known me your whole life," Steve replied.

Bucky punched Steve yet again but Steve decided not to fight back. He couldn't fight the man he had grown up with. They were just two kids from Brooklyn, they always had been.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes," the blonde continued, walking forward.

The brunette hit Steve for the third time and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Shut up!" he screamed.

Steve struggled to get up again, before he took his mask off and let his shield fall out of the Hellicarrier. Bucky wanted to know why he wasn't fighting back.

"I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend" he choked out.

The soldier lunged at the blonde, knocking him onto his back as more explosions echoed through the Hellicarrier. He had Steve pinned to the ground, his hand fisted into his suit.

"You're my mission," he growled.

Bucky mercilessly attacked his old friend with several punches to the face, grunting and yelling out as he stopped as soon as he shed blood. Steve is battered and bruised by the time The Winter Soldier was finished with him. He went to lift his hand again to deliver the final blow when Steve speaks.

"Then finish it," he breathed out.

Bucky hesitated.

"Cause I'm with you till' end of the line," Steve added.

It was as if a switch had flicked in Bucky's brain that opened up every single memory from the forties. They were buried deep inside his brain and they raced by him in his head. Scrawny, sick Steve who he looked after so he didn't lose his best pal, skinny Steve who never backed down from a fight even if it was with someone twice his size. Bucky's heart beat drummed in his ears as he stared at Steve wide eyed, the blonde was almost unrecognizable under all the bruises and blood. The brunette saw more memories, Steve rescuing him when he got his serum, the pair of them marching back to base with all of the survivors.

_"Let's hear it for Captain America!"_

_"You're a punk,"_

_"Jerk,"_

_"Thing is...you don't have to be,"_

He saw himself, the clean shaven sarcastic Bucky who cared so much for his best friend Steven Grant Rogers.

_"107th. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England, first thing tomorrow,"_

The bottom of the Hellicarrier gave way and Bucky was left hanging onto a piece of metal as Steve fell. Bucky watched him fall into the river, he dove in after him, he remembered something now.

_Steve...I remember you._

* * *

_Manhattan, USA, 2015_

The loud clanging of a baton against metal bars pulled Bucky out of his sleep. He sat bolt upright on the rickety bed, his body cold and covered in nervous sweat. The clanging went on and on as more groans came from the rooms adjacent to the brunette. His chest heaved up and down until he managed to calm himself, his breath slowing to a normal rate.

"Rise and shine boys!" a voice called.

A year he spent in jail, a whole damn year with other convicted, murderers, robbers and drug doers. After Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D fell, Bucky had no where else to go. With Alexander Pierce dead, there was no one left to take his place, all of Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets were out to the whole world anyway. Bucky visited The Smithsonian, going undercover and walking around the entire Captain America exhibit. He saw himself, Steve, The Howling Commandos, he saw everything.

_"Best friends since childhood...Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers, were inseparable, in both schoolyard and battlefield,"_

Bucky stared at that video for a long time, watching how he and Steve laughed and smiled together. Just the two of them, against the rest of the world. The brunette began to remember things again overtime, everything about Steve, about past Bucky. He'd been arrested on an Autumn evening when someone reported the sighting of him. It turns out he forgot to wear his glove over his metal hand and it wasn't that hard to recognize The Winter Soldier's distinct feature. Police had swarmed in on him and Bucky was obedient, giving himself up entirely.

His trail was in exactly fifteen minutes, and he was beginning to wonder what would happen. He'd talked to lawyers, trying to explain to them that it wasn't him and that he was brainwashed by Hydra, torn apart and put back together in a bad condition. Eventually he gave up on lawyers, and decided to go without one. The only real thing he didn't expect was a visit from an old friend. He sat back on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest as the flashback played, his eyes closing slowly.

_"Barnes, you've got a visitor," the guard spoke._

_Bucky was sketching something in a book that a fellow inmate had let him have. He didn't even ask for his name, but at least he knew someone cared, sort of. The brunette lifted his head from the sketch of Steve, as he blinked away tears._

_"Who is it?" he asked weakly._

_"Just get out here, you don't have long," the guard ordered._

_The brunette hated being ordered around again. He'd had enough of that in life, not to mention he had to hide himself from other prisoners. He had a fresh bruise on his right cheek from that morning, he didn't even want to think about it again. Bucky stood and dropped the sketchpad on his bed as he walked over to the door. The guard opened it and took Bucky's arm in his hand as he led him down the corridor. Other inmates yelled at him and slammed on their doors as the brunette kept his head low. Nothing was great about prison, he had to admit that._

_"He's in there, you've got ten minutes," the guard issued._

_Bucky walked into the room where another guard stood at the far end. His eyes fell on him as he swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling threatened like a caged animal._

_"Bucky?" a voice soothed._

_His heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he turned his head and saw crystal blue eyes staring at him. Bucky's eyes pooled with tears as he slowly walked, more like staggered his way over to the chair where a window was, a hole cut in the middle of it. Steve sat down in the chair at the other side, his eyes looking over Bucky._

_"God you're a mess Buck," he whispered._

_"I've had worse," the brunette replied, trying to make light of the situation._

_Steve smiled sadly._

_"How are you doin' Bucky?" he asked. "I can call you Bucky, right?" he continued, hope burning in his eyes._

_"Yes, of course...please," Bucky begged, his hands resting on the small wooden shelf that sat out from the window._

_The blonde sucked in a breath as he stared at Bucky again. His eyes started to water as he looked away and let out a choked sob._

_"Steve..." Bucky breathed out._

_"I'm sorry," Steve replied._

_He looked back at Bucky and ran his hands down his face before his eyes fell on Bucky again. Bucky didn't know if they were tears of joy, or sadness...he didn't know what Steve was feeling._

_"Steve I-" Bucky paused. "Please know that it wasn't me that did this. I didn't...I didn't want to kill those people, it was him, The Winter Soldier. I didn't want to kill Howard Stark, I didn't want to hurt you..." he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "I wish I'd never survived that fall, at least it wouldn't hurt as much as this does," he choked out, covering his mouth with his hand._

_"Hey, hey," Steve soothed. "I know...I know Buck, you'd never want to do this. We'll fix this, we'll prove you're not guilty. You can come home, you can come and live with me," he added. "We'll build those forts like we used to when we were kids and we'll watch stupid TV and eat our weight in junk food and beer," he continued, wiping away tears that rolled down his cheeks._

_Bucky bit his lip as he looked down and nodded slightly._

_"But what if I don't get out?" he asked._

_"You will, I'll damn well make sure of it Buck. You're not doing this alone," the blonde assured him._

_"Steve don't," Bucky pleaded._

_He knew what was coming._

_"I'm with you till the end of the line pal," Steve choked out._

_Bucky broke down into sobs, his emotions becoming overwhelming as he slammed his fist on the table, breaking it in half. It was enough to alert the guard and make him take action, stepping forward with his baton out._

_"Bucky calm down you'll be okay!" Steve exclaimed._

_The brunette was dragged out of the room and thrown back into his cell roughly. Not getting to say goodbye to Steve because of his stupid actions made him break down even more. He curled up on his bed and wept until he passed out from exhaustion._

When the memory faded, fresh tears slid down Bucky's cheek as he quickly wiped them away. Steve visited as much as he could, which was nearly everyday. He requested for longer time with Bucky each time, he was granted it, simply because he was Captain America. The hours grew longer and Bucky didn't feel so alone when he went back to his cell, because he knew Steve would be coming back. He remembered when Steve sent him mail and his old dog tags were in it, he sobbed for hours and never let them go. The visits became so frequent and lengthy that Bucky was starting to question what it was he truly wanted with Steve now.

Overtime, over the year that Bucky had spent in prison, feelings grew, and Bucky knew things were changing. He recalled the times Steve would smile at him, and look at him with adoration. But Bucky knew that Steve had always looked at him like that, and Bucky had looked at Steve that way too. He couldn't help but feel that maybe this all stemmed from all those years ago, it was so taboo, but times had changed and they both seemed alright with the thought. Steve would draw little pictures in a book for Bucky and show him then when he came back to visit, a lot of them were him, or both of them. The blonde wrote sneaky little notes and held them up to the glass for Bucky to see. He wrote them in Russian so the guard had no fucking clue as to what it said. The brunette thought about the day Steve showed him a note that changed everything about their friendship right there and then.

_Steve came back a week before Bucky's trial, on a Wednesday, his notebook hiding in his jacket pocket as usual. He sat down in front of the window and smiled when Bucky appeared in the room, his hair tied back, a look that the blonde had come to love._

_"Hey you," he crooned._

_"Hi," Bucky whispered, smiling sheepishly._

_"You look beautiful," Steve hummed._

_Bucky's breath hitched in his throat as he looked away with a blush crossing his cheeks._

_"Stop it..." he breathed out._

_Steve grinned as he pulled the notebook out. They'd been flirting with each other over the months that Bucky spent in jail. It was clearly evident and news about Steve's doings made headlines quick, not that he gave a damn._

_"I want everybody to know about us Buck," he said._

_"What the hell happened to shy Steve?" Bucky retorted._

_"He fell in love with a handsome fella..." the blonde mused._

_"What?" Bucky replied, eyes widening a fraction._

_The brunette's heart rate thudded with a soft 'dun-dun' as he stared at Steve, not even blinking once. Steve turned to a page in his notebook, his eyes fixed on the page as he pulled out a pen and began writing a note. Bucky shifted in his seat and pushed a strand of his loose hair behind his ear. A light tap brought his gaze back up to the window as he looked at the note._

_"Я тебя люблю Bucky," he whispered._

_His eyes fell closed as he let out a shallow breath, his hands covering his eyes as he tried to hide the tears._

_"Don't cry," Steve soothed._

_"Please say it to me..." Bucky begged, looking over his hands at the blonde._

_Steve put the notebook down and leaned closer to the window._

_"I love you Bucky," he confessed, smiling softly._

_Bucky choked out a happy laugh as tears welled in his eyes. He'd never heard that in his life, he never thought he would. Nor did he think he'd hear it from his best friend, his Steve, he was more than his best friend now, he was a lover._

_"I can't wait to hold you when you get out Bucky," Steve spoke shakily, his lip trembling. "You have no idea how hard it is to want to touch you and kiss you and tell you everything is going to be okay," he added._

_"Like you said Stevie...you'll get me out of here. We can make it happen then. I forgot what it was like to hug you. To be honest, I can't wait," Bucky answered._

_Steve smiled weakly._

_"I love you," he hummed._

_"I love you too," Bucky answered._

A door creaking dragged Bucky out of his memory recollection as he looked over at the guard. It was time.

"Time to get your sentence handed to you," he issued.

Bucky stood, keeping his face neutral as he put his hands behind his back. The handcuffs were fitted tightly on his wrists as he was led down the hallway. He blocked out all the yelling and door banging with the thought of Steve. Bucky was hoping, praying that he'd get to go home, he wanted to feel safe again. The courthouse was right next to the jail and Bucky saw crowds of protesters and news reporters outside. His stomach tied in knots as they left through the front doors. The reporters were held back by police and extra security as protesters began chanting.

_"Bucky Barnes is not a villain!"_

_"Not guilty!"_

_"Hydra is to blame!"_

Their screams rang in his ears, and while it was reassuring to know a lot of people saw what Hydra had done, he still couldn't help the sickening feeling in his stomach. They pushed through the doors of the courthouse as Bucky was led to the courtroom. On his way there he passed by Natasha and Tony. He had to look away immediately at the sight of Tony. But the pair watched Bucky walk by and Natasha looked at Tony with sympathy. Tony shook his head slightly.

"He can't even look at us," he spoke.

"I know..." Natasha soothed.

Outside, a black SUV pulled up as Steve got out, dressed in a suit as reporters swarmed him. He pushed his way through the crowds, focusing on getting into the courtroom before all of it began. The blonde was only focused on one thing and that was getting Bucky out of jail and into a safe and happy home. Steve was greeted by Sam who patted him comfortingly on the back as they met up with Tony and Natasha. The pair of them had somehow managed to get themselves in as part of the jury, Natasha was a witness making statements of Bucky's apparent crimes.

"Ready to face the music fellas?" Natasha asked.

"Do I look like I'm ready?" Steve questioned.

"No, you look like you're going to throw up," she replied.

"Wow, funny," the blonde grumbled.

"Come on guys, time to go in," Sam issued.

They filed into the courtroom, Steve and Natasha parting with Tony and Sam halfway as they sat at the front of the gallery where reporters, loved ones and such could come in. People were whispering and talking away and Steve could vaguely hear what they were saying.

"I heard he was getting a little cozy with Captain America," a woman spoke.

"Aren't they an item now?" the other chuckled. "Wow, totally unexpected," she added.

Steve turned around, with fury in his eyes as he glared at the pair.

"Hey you wanna' shut up?" he hissed.

"Sorry," the youngest woman replied.

The blonde sighed as he turned back around and saw Sam and Tony take their seats in the jury box. His eyes fell on the judge who came out, he looked calm and collected, he guessed they had to be.

"All rise," the bailiff spoke loudly.

Everybody in the courtroom stood and waited for the judge to be seated. When he had, everybody sat down once again. Steve was feeling anxious as he tapped his fingers on his knees, he was so damn nervous for what was to come. If Bucky had to keep staying in jail, Steve was going to go insane. The doors to the courtroom closed and Steve knew then and there that it was all about to begin.

"Court is now in session," the bailiff mused. "Please bring out the defendant, James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as The Winter Soldier," he continued.

Steve's heart rate escalated as Bucky was brought out, cleaned up and dressed in fresh jail uniform. He was placed into the defendant box to the left of the judge, his handcuffs removed as he gingerly rubbed the red mark on his right wrist. The bailiff approached Bucky and made a gesture with his right hand, looking directly at Bucky.

"Please hold up your right hand," he ordered.

Bucky obeyed.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" he asked.

"I do," Bucky replied.

Steve felt nervous sweat run down the back of his neck as he listened in on what was happening.

"Mr Barnes, you're accused of several crimes involving various assassinations throughout several different decades and also the murder of Howard and Maria Stark. You're also accused of associating with a powerful organization that had enough power to take control over an entire state," the judge spoke. "Do you have anything to say to reject these claims?" he asked.

"Yes, your Honour," Bucky answered.

The judge gave a nod for Bucky to continue.

"Your Honour..." he spoke, looking out across the courtroom at everyone, his eyes falling on Steve.

_Stay calm_ he thought.

"Hydra were a powerful organization, I admit. But nobody has any idea of what went on behind closed doors. I was forced into doing all of these assassinations. I had no choice, I either did it or I died. Yet I wish I'd gone for the latter," he continued.

Steve's heart sunk.

"The Winter Soldier, he was a completely different person, not even a person actually, just a machine, a weapon. It wasn't me, Bucky Barnes, who obeyed the orders and killed people. It was him. I would never harm anyone, ever. I served in the war, the 107th, I fought for this country so we could be free like it is today. Sadly I got captured by Hydra and here I was, murdering in cold blood without any remorse, with no idea of what I was doing. They tore me to pieces, stitched me back up, tore me again, it was an endless cycle. I got tortured, I had my memories wiped, I couldn't even remember my own name," he added, feeling himself choke up.

The judge stared at Bucky intently.

"I can't say much else from what I've said. That's all I know, all of what I can remember. All I know is that The Winter Soldier is dead to me now and I never want to go back down that road. Whatever the outcome, I won't protest," he spoke, truly and meaningfully.

"Thank you Mr Barnes, can we please have a witness...Miss-" he paused.

"Romanov, Natasha Romanov, your Honour," she spoke, standing from her seat.

"Miss Romanov, would you come down to the witness box," the bailiff instructed.

She did, with casual strides as she looked over at Bucky. The brunette caught her gaze and she nodded at him reassuringly. Bucky didn't know why she would ever be on his side. She took the oath and stood in the witness box, eyes locked on Steve.

"Miss Romanov, what can you tell us about Mr Barnes, what have you seen?" the judge queried.

"I've seen a lot of bad things your Honour, very bad things. I myself, have done bad things. Everybody has red in their ledger, some for the right reasons, some for the wrong reasons. Bucky Barnes had red in his ledger for the right reasons, creating a brighter future for America. The Winter Soldier however, the red in his ledger was for the wrong, now who's to say that they have the right to imply that these two are just one person?" she asked.

Silence.

"Exactly, nobody, because they aren't the same person," she continued.

Bucky's eyes fell on her as she stared out at the gallery, then to the jury box.

"The Winter Soldier was a villain. Bucky Barnes is a hero," she added.

The courtroom went into an uproar as the judge slammed his gavel down loudly.

"Order!" he exclaimed.

Everybody settled down immediately.

"Please continue, Miss Romanov," he mused.

"Thank you your Honour," Natasha replied. "I'd like to point out that Hydra brainwashed this soldier who only wanted to do good. They made him something he didn't want to be. I think in his right mind, he's glad he let go and let The Winter Soldier die, let it become a faded memory," she explained. "I saw him as a threat, I truly did. Until I saw the man known as Bucky Barnes, screaming behind those distant eyes of his," she breathed out.

Steve had to wipe a tear from his eye as he saw Bucky look away.

"Why should Bucky Barnes be guilty of something he had no control over? Why should he face the consequences of an organization that set out not only to use him, but turn him into a mindless villain when he didn't deserve it? Not only that, I saw how my teammate Captain Rogers over there didn't fight back against him because he knew deep down Bucky was still trapped inside. I think that says enough," Natasha hummed.

"Mr Rogers," the judge spoke.

"Your Honour," Steve answered, standing in his seat.

"Is this even allowed?" a reporter whispered.

"Do you have anything to add to Miss Romanov's statement?" he asked.

Steve took in a deep breath, before letting it out as he looked at Natasha, then to Bucky.

"Yes, your Honour, I do," he replied.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" the judge questioned.

"I do," Steve spoke.

The judge nodded.

"All I can say to this is that nobody knows Bucky Barnes like I do. We were just two kids from Brooklyn, trying to do what was right. If anything I'm glad my best friend is still alive, just, I'm not glad with how it happened. The Winter Soldier was nothing more than an assassin. All Bucky needed was to have a lot of time out of cryostasis and time to recover. I can tell you now, he remembers Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier is nothing to him now," the blonde explained.

"Objection your Honour, shouldn't we be hearing from Mr Stark? He is the son of Howard and Maria after all," a reporter spoke up.

"Overruled," the judge muttered.

Tony's eyes fell on the reporter as he glared at her.

"Mr Stark?" the judge spoke, turning his attention to the brunette.

Tony stood.

"Your Honour, I ask all reporters in this room to be overruled of objecting to anything said in this courtroom for the rest of the trial. Bucky didn't kill my parents, The Winter Soldier did," he confessed.

Bucky's eyes widened as he stared at Tony, gasps echoing through the room.

"If anything, Hydra were the ones who organized the entire layout, so that it would look like an accident. The Winter Soldier was their only source of ever getting that job done because they had no one else. I believe ever word Miss Romanov and Mr Rogers say. Bucky is a hero," he added.

More uproar started as the judge slammed his gavel down again. By then, Natasha had walked back to the gallery to be with Steve.

"Order!" he yelled.

The silence was making Steve anxious all over again as he sat and Natasha came back to join him.

"The jury will now proceed to discuss their verdict and then come back to deliver it," the judge continued.

Steve watched Tony, Sam and the other jury people leave the room, Natasha squeezing his hand gently. Bucky couldn't look anywhere but down at his hands, he felt sick. Tony had defended him and he still couldn't bear to look at him for more than a minute. He wanted this to be over, he wanted to know if he was going home or getting shoved back into that dank cell of his.

"He looks ill," Natasha whispered.

"Nat, he looks like crap," Steve growled, biting his lip irritably. "After everything he went through, he gets his ass thrown in jail and he has to deal with everything there. He got beat up there Natasha for Christ's sake, I saw the bruises, even when he tried to hide them with his hair. Jail is no place for him, not right now, not ever," he added.

"I know I know, calm down," Natasha soothed.

The wait seemed so long, but the jury had a bit to discuss. Steve was still wondering why Tony had decided to defend Bucky. When he knew about what had actually happened he threatened to kill Bucky when he saw him. But maybe it was because he saw that Bucky was not the cause. Steve couldn't stop his stomach from tying in knots as he squeezed Natasha's hand for comfort.

"I want him to come home," he sighed.

At that moment, the door swung open as the jury filed back into the room. Tony was the last to walk out behind Sam, his gaze coming up to look at Steve. They all stood in a line as the judge acknowledged their return, the whole courtroom falling silent again.

"Have you reached a verdict?" he queried.

"We have your Honour," Tony spoke.

Sam looked from Tony, to Steve and then to Bucky, his eyes telling nothing of what was to come. Bucky had to look at Steve to keep himself calm, their eyes locked on each other. Steve mouthed an _'I love you'_ to the brunette who masked his smile easily behind his hair. A camera had been allowed in to broadcast the verdict live to the rest of America.

"We find the defendant..." he started, gaze going to the judge. "Not guilty," he added.

Steve and Natasha cheered as they stood up and hugged each other tightly. Cheers could be heard outside the courthouse and some of the public who had managed to come in were cheering also. Reporters stood and actually held back from asking questions as celebrations ensued. The blonde pulled apart from Natasha as he saw Bucky being allowed out of the defendant box. He looked relieved and had to hold onto the side of the box for a moment to regain his composure. Steve stepped down from the gallery, as he wiped his eyes, waiting for Bucky to come into his waiting arms. The brunette walked over to Steve, who smiled, or at least tried to as the tears continued to fall. Bucky threw his arms around Steve as they embraced, Steve's arms wrapping tightly around the brunette's waist. The pair cried happily as Steve buried his face in the crook of Bucky's neck, his breathing shaking a little.

"You're okay Bucky, you're free now," Steve whispered.

"I-" Bucky paused, his grip tightening on Steve's shirt. "I'm so fucking happy you have no idea," he added.

The blonde nodded as he bit his lip, before pulling away. He cupped Bucky's face in his hands and stared into his blue-grey eyes that were now so full of life.

"I love you Bucky," he wavered, feeling more tears rise in his eyes.

"I love you too Steve," the brunette replied.

Steve kissed Bucky then, their lips locking in a deep kiss, eyes falling closed. Bucky melted into the kiss, hands falling to Steve's lower back. The blonde had waited so long to do that, and Bucky had waited so long to be embraced by Steve again. Natasha was weeping also as Tony and Sam joined them, Tony's arm wrapping around Natasha's shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey you two, save it for the honeymoon," he joked.

The pair pulled apart, panting slightly as Steve turned his head to look at Tony. Bucky moved away from Steve as he turned to Tony, his eyes searching for any sign of tension.

"Tony..." Bucky spoke.

"Save it Barnes, just come here and give me a hug," Tony replied.

Steve smiled as Bucky and Tony embraced warmly, sealing the open wound that they'd both felt for a very long time.

"Party at my house this weekend," Tony chuckled, clapping the brunette on the shoulder. "We'll leave you two alone now," he added. "See you around Rogers, Barnes," he hummed.

Bucky and Steve said goodbye to Sam, Tony and Natasha as they watched them leave. Steve laced his fingers through Bucky's and pulled him close again, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"It's been so long Steve," Bucky whispered.

"I know," Steve answered.

As they started to make their way out of the courtroom, they could see the crowds and the media trying to get by security. Bucky gripped Steve's hand tighter as he thought about having to go out and face all of them.

"Right here with you Buck," Steve soothed.

"Till the end of the line?" Bucky asked.

"Till the end of the line, babe," Steve crooned, marvelling in the way Bucky laughed like he did years ago. "Let's get you home," he added.

_Home_, that's what Bucky had wanted to hear all this time. And they still had a long road ahead, just the two of them. Together, because the journey just wasn't over yet.


	5. Love Me Tender, Love Me True - Stucky

_**~ Bucky has broken up with Steve and neither of them seem to be coping. With Steve staying at Stark Tower, and Bucky going back to an apartment in Brooklyn, their thoughts change. They then begin to see whether they can make it work again. The results are what may make or break it for good. ~**_

* * *

**A/N: This is just a late night writing spur. Probably not my best, but I was in the mood for feels and romance. Title inspired by Love Me Tender by Elvis **

**Love me tender**

**Love me sweet**

**Never let me go**

**You have made my life complete**

**And I love you so...**

* * *

_"If I turn up, and you're not there. We'll know. If you show up, and I'm not there. We'll know,"_

_"And if we both show up?"_

_"We'll know..."_

That was the very sentence that had Steve tossing and turning in his bed every night. It had been only two months since he and Bucky had called it quits. Well, Bucky had. It was Steve's fault anyway, he'd been paying a lot more attention to work than he was to Bucky. The brunette started to think that he wasn't worth Steve's time anymore. Steve did try to explain to him that Bucky meant everything, but Bucky didn't buy it. Most of the others in the team started to notice it too. They saw how little Steve talked about what he and Bucky got up to, they saw how little they saw Bucky.

_"We've just hit a rough patch we'll be fine,"_

Steve had said that and then it all went south from there. Bucky called him home early from a team meeting, telling him they really had to talk. The blonde took it in his stride and went back home. He didn't expect to walk onto their floor in Stark Tower and see bags packed by the door. The memory always haunted him when he slept.

_"What's this?" Steve questioned._

_"My bags Steve, I'm leaving," the brunette replied._

_"What? Why?" the blonde whispered._

_"Because you don't give a fucking shit about me anymore Steve! I'm just some-I'm a god damn pet to you now! I have feelings Steve! I need love, I need to be told everything is going to be okay. I need somebody. What happened Steve? Am I boring? Am I not good enough?" Bucky asked._

_"Buck, you're everything. Please don't," Steve pleaded._

_"I don't want you to follow me, I don't want you to track me down, I don't want you to call me, or get someone else to talk to me. You stay here, and you do your work because that's clearly all that matters to you right now. Just...fuck you Steve!" Bucky wavered, turning his back on Steve._

_"Bucky wait! Bucky!" Steve yelled._

He didn't sleep that night, he wept instead. Steve hadn't realized he was pushing Bucky away. His work, it was important, but from day one, nothing was as important as Bucky. What a hypocrite he had been, what a hypocrite he was. He always left voicemails, but Steve never got a reply.

_"Bucky please, please come back. Please. I miss you. I'm sorry. I can change. Please. Please don't make me do this. I'm a fucking stupid bastard. Let me make it up to you,"_

Now, Steve sat on the edge of his bed on a cold rainy night, in November. The curtains in his room were blowing in the wind and the rain pelted hard on the glass windows. He had pills sitting by his bed to try and help him sleep, but his super-serum either rejected them or overpowered them. Hell, Steve tried to drink as much alcohol as he could to try and drink himself stupid. But no, the serum worked its magic and flushed it away. The blonde felt so down he would have turned to anything to end the pain. Steve had sleepless nights, day in, and day out. Sometimes he wondered how Bucky was sleeping and he wished he could know. Then again, even in their relationship he found Bucky awake, sitting on the window ledge.

_"Bucky?" Steve spoke._

_"Hey Stevie..." Bucky mumbled._

_"What's wrong sugar? Another nightmare?" Steve asked._

_"Sure was doll, sorry I woke you. Fucking sick of these nightmares," he sighed._

_"Scoot over," the blonde mused._

_Bucky moved and watched Steve sit on the ledge, pressing his back against the wall. He pulled Bucky back so he was pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped warmly around him. The brunette melted into the touch._

_"I love you Bucky," Steve hummed._

_"I love you too Steve," the brunette answered._

Tears slid down the blonde's face as he recalled all the good times the pair had. He thought that was it for the rest of his life. The super soldier thought that Bucky was his last hope at having something amazing. Bucky had the same life experience as him and that's all he needed, he needed someone like that. Steve covered his eyes with his hand as he wiped the tears away and stood up. He grabbed his phone and looked at the screen, the picture of himself and Bucky standing outside Stark Tower on the balcony. Tony had taken the picture, like the sneaky bastard that he was. Steve got it off him though, because he actually liked the picture. He sighed as he unlocked the phone and scrolled down his contacts to find Bucky. His finger hovered over the call button for a while, before he pressed it. It rang five times before dying out.

_"You've reached Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky if you prefer. I can't come to the phone, either I'm busy or I don't want to talk to you. Leave your name and I'll get back to you, maybe,"_

Steve knew he just kept calling so that he could hear Bucky's voice again. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, choking back a sob.

"Hey Buck, it's me. Listen, I forgot what day it was that we were going to meet. Or at least...see who turns up, who doesn't, or whether we both do. Can you let me know again, please? I miss you," he breathed out, lying through his teeth he knew when they were going.

When he hung up he threw his phone on the bed and left his room. He wandered down the hallway to the kitchen, where he could hear someone else fumbling around. Steve peered around the corner and saw that it was Tony. _Oh boy_ he thought. Tony wouldn't want to sit and talk about feelings, no chance in hell. He was just about to leave when he heard Tony's soft voice call to him.

"Hey Cap," he mused.

Steve spun back around and stood in the doorway, his gaze falling on the brunette. Tony had a biscuit in his mouth now and milk sitting on the counter. He grabbed the milk again and poured out another glass, as well as grabbing another biscuit. The blonde wandered into the kitchen-dining area and sat down on one of the chairs at the counter. Tony slid the milk across and handed him the biscuit.

"Can't sleep huh?" he asked, with a mouthful of the chocolate delight.

"Do you like asking stupid questions?" Steve retorted.

Tony scoffed.

"I guess I do. How many times is that you've called Bucky?" he questioned.

"I dunno'...nine," Steve groaned.

"You gotta' let him go Steve," the brunette issued.

"I can't," the blonde sighed. "I can't let go of Bucky when I still love him so much," he added.

Tony looked at him with sympathy, resting his elbows on the counter as he stared at the blonde.

"Any chance of you two getting back together?" he queried.

"We're meeting on Saturday, at the bar we always went to," Steve replied.

"That one where they've got all the old forties jazz, seventies, eighties and all that?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, there, where I asked Bucky if he'd like to make our relationship official. I have to be there, seven on the dot. If Bucky turns up and I don't, he's going to leave. If I turn up and Bucky isn't there, I'm leaving. If we both show up, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there," the blonde explained.

The brunette whistled low.

"That's tough," he hummed.

"I'm going. I'm not going to not go and Bucky ends up there and I break his heart all over again," Steve whispered.

"I hope it works out," Tony answered.

"Really?" Steve questioned.

"Of course Cap. Don't think I don't care about you. I do. I care about everybody," Tony responded, before he disappeared back down the hallway.

Steve couldn't suffer being in the room he shared with Bucky. So he'd moved himself down to Tony's floor, sleeping in the room next to Tony's. The blonde was glad he had friends who cared. Even if it was himself who fucked up, they tried to help him.

"I miss you Bucky..." he choked out.

He lost himself in the sadness again, letting his head fall into his hands. His sobs were quiet, but Tony could still hear them with his door open. Steve just wanted his happiness back. And his happiness was Bucky.

* * *

_"Hey Buck, it's me. Listen, I forgot what day it was that we were going to meet. Or at least...see who turns up, who doesn't, or whether we both do. Can you let me know again, please? I miss you,"_

Bucky had listened to the message two days before Saturday when they were meeting. He actually laughed a little, Steve was so forgetful sometimes. The brunette answered back, and reminded him, very briefly. But he had left a long pause at the end, where he let out an irritated sigh, like he wanted to say something else. He couldn't, but he wanted to. Steve had given him everything and now here they were, unsure of whether they were going to fix it or not.

_"Buck, please can we fix this,"_

He didn't even have an answer for that. His phone was filled with voicemails and text messages from the blonde. They filled to the brink until Bucky had to actually sit through and read them. It tore him apart as he read every one. Steve was trying, but it might just be too late now.

_"Remember when I got really sick and you used to sing to me?" Steve hummed, running his fingers over Bucky's knuckles._

_"How could I forget Stevie," Bucky answered._

_"Your voice was so soothing and beautiful. And I haven't heard it in years," the blonde crooned._

_"Want me to sing again for your pal?" the brunette asked, smiling softly._

_"Please..." Steve whispered._

That was the night they both went on their first proper date. They'd been for dinner, been to a movie, been to the Vortex bar to dance. That's where Steve asked if they wanted to make it official and Bucky said yes. They went home after that and that's when Steve mentioned Bucky's singing. Bucky sang most of Steve's favourite songs from the forties to now, Steve loved it.

"Oh Steve," he sighed.

The brunette stared out of his apartment in Brooklyn, his arms crossed over his chest as he practically hugged himself. Steve always kept him warm when it rained or snowed. He couldn't do that now could he? Bucky wiped a tear from his eye as he looked away from the window. He missed Steve, he missed him a lot. And he knew if he didn't go to the Vortex bar tomorrow he'd be making the biggest mistake of his life. Yet that all depended on whether Steve was going to go.

_"I'll go with you everywhere,"_

In times like this he wished that someone would call to ask if he was okay. It was if his plea had been answered, because his phone started ringing straight after. He picked it up and saw Tony's number, he didn't know why Tony would be calling. But he answered anyway.

"Hey Tony," he answered.

"Hey Bucky, how you getting on?" Tony asked.

"Horrible Tony, horrible," Bucky muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"I heard you and Steve might be meeting up on Saturday," he replied.

"Might be," Bucky mused. "Does he tell you everything?" he chuckled.

Tony laughed.

"No, not everything. He seemed so torn up about Saturday though. Are you going?" he questioned.

"I can't answer that," the brunette sighed.

"Come on Bucky...I seriously don't want to pressure you but Steve's hitting rock bottom, or he's close to it. We can't lose him y'know," Tony explained.

Bucky rested his head against his hand, feeling more tears springing into his eyes. He was doing this to Steve, he was tormenting him clearly. This break up was doing more bad than it was good for them.

"Look...nobody has made Cap happier than you have. I can see it in how he looks at you. Sure, he started focusing on work a little more, that's what happened with me and Pepper. I turned into a real self centred asshole I have to admit. But Steve was just a little oblivious. I think if you gave him another chance he'd make it up to you," Tony issued.

"I just thought he'd forgotten about me," Bucky choked out.

"He'd never forget you Bucky. He talks about you far too much to forget. Bucky this. Bucky that. He owes you his life for all you did for him. I mean sure, you were y'know...The Winter Soldier for a while...but you fought through that. Now look, you and Steve were happy. No, you are happy. Because you're going to get your ass to that Vortex club and you're going to take Steve back. Hell I don't know, drop down on one knee and pop the question," Tony suggested.

Bucky's heart fluttered at the thought of asking Steve that one important question. But it'd be too risky. Yet the brunette loved the idea. A smile crossed his face as he broke down into tears of joy, and he could have sworn he heard Tony choking up a little.

"Hey Tony?" he spoke.

"Yeah?" Tony answered.

"Meet me outside the jewellers in the mall tomorrow at noon. You're helping me with something," the brunette ordered.

"With what?" Tony questioned.

"You'll see," Bucky whispered.

He was going to fix it, he'd try his damn best. Even if he had to go one step further than he intended.

* * *

Saturday couldn't have come any sooner. Steve was nervous and full of doubt when he got ready that night. He had to catch a train which had turned up late. The blonde was starting to panic, wondering if he would make it in time. If he even was late by one minute he'd miss Bucky and that would be the end of it all. He decided to go dressed in his old uniform from the forties, with a bag slung over his shoulder. People kept asking him if he was part of the army. He had to explain to them, some of them recognizing the famous Captain America without his red, white and blue suit. The train ride was going to be so long and Steve had to keep looking out the window to calm himself down. Tony had disappeared sometime during the day and Steve had no idea where he had gone. The brunette hadn't even come home by the time Steve left Stark Tower. It was already 6:30pm and Steve still had a long way to go. It was going to be a tiring and anxious wait.

"Please be there," he whispered.

Meanwhile, Bucky sat in thet Vortex club that he'd told Steve to meet him at. He looked at the time, seeing that it was 6:35pm. _There's still twenty-five minutes for him to show up_ he thought. The brunette was dressed in his old uniform, he'd forgotten how it felt to have it on. Even with his metal arm now it still fit well on him. He'd stared at himself in the mirror for a while, wondering if he should tie his hair up or not. But he decided on neither. He called Natasha over two hours before he had to go, he had her cut his hair off. His hair was back to how it was in the forties. He'd grow it back out again, but he just wanted to feel a little like himself again. Bucky had his military hat on that went with his uniform, he felt like Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes again. Now all he had to do was sit and wait, wondering, and somewhat hoping that he'd feel a tap on his shoulder and turn around to see blue eyes staring at him.

"Can I get you another drink?" the bartender, Marie asked.

"Sure why not?" Bucky replied.

"You waiting for someone?" she questioned.

"My boyfriend, well...was. But we're seeing if we want to mend our relationship. He's such a punk. If he comes all the way out here I swear I'll fucking kill him," he joked.

Marie laughed.

"He sounds like a real gentleman," she hummed.

"He is," Bucky chuckled.

"You gonna' tell me who he is? What's his name?" Marie mused.

"His name is Steve. Steve Rogers. Or Captain Rogers. Or-" Bucky paused, smiling coyly. "Captain fuckin' America," he added.

Marie grinned widely.

"No kidding!" she exclaimed.

Bucky shrugged with a smirk.

"Well I hope he shows up. Good luck, Bucky," Marie soothed, giving him a small wink.

"How did you-" Bucky stopped, smirking as he bit his lip.

_She just knows by your metal hand_ he thought. The brunette snickered as he shook his head and looked down at the bar. He looked at the clock now. 6:55pm it said, still no sign of Steve. Bucky was beginning to doubt it all now. His hand reached inside his pocket as he flipped a small box between his fingers, before letting it go. He sighed and took a swig of his drink, before moving onto the next one that Marie had poured.

"Ah hell," he huffed, getting up off his seat.

No one was singing on stage and they usually just left it open for anyone. Bucky sauntered over to the band and gave them a small nod.

"Gentlemen," he spoke.

"What can we do for you buddy?" the drummer asked.

"How good are you at playing anything by Creedence Clearwater Revival?" Bucky asked.

"Very good," the bass player replied.

"What's your names fellas?" the brunette questioned.

"Drummer of there is Frank, bass player there is Jason and my names Henry," the lead guitarist answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, I'm Bucky," he mused.

"What song did you have in mind Bucky?" Henry queried.

"The night time is the right time," he answered.

Henry nodded with a smile as Bucky turned to the microphone, taking it off the stand. He looked at the time on his watch, seeing that it has just struck 7pm. _Well that settles it then. That truly fucking settles it_ he thought. He'd have one song and then he'd leave, at least this would keep his mind off things. As the tune began he lifted the microphone and started to sing.

"You know the night time, oh, is the right time. To be with the one you love. I said the night time, ooh, is the right time. To be with the one you love," he sang.

He'd turned some heads as they watched the brunette up on stage, seeing the smile cross his face. But he couldn't help but feel the hurt in his chest. Steve wasn't coming, and that hurt him the most. He'd have to get rid of the box in his pocket. Maybe he'd throw it in the ocean or something.

"I said the night time, ooh, is the right time. To be with the one you love. Baby, I said a baby, baby, come on and drive me crazy. Lord, you know I love you; always thinkin' of you," he continued, wandering across the stage.

Bucky was so engrossed in his singing he hadn't noticed a familiar face stepping into the club. Steve sauntered in, his bag still slung over his shoulder. Marie lifted her head and smiled warmly at him.

"Captain Rogers," she spoke.

Steve turned his attention to her.

"Was I being expected?" he questioned.

"You were. By that smartly dressed guy up on stage. Bucky, his name is," she crooned.

The blonde's heart stuttered in his chest as he glanced over at the stage. Sure enough, Bucky was there, singing his heart out and pondering around the stage. His eyes welled with tears as he gazed at the brunette. He noticed his hair was cut and he was dressed in his old uniform. Steve dropped his bag by the bar and approached the stage. Bucky turned as he started to come to the end of the song.

"I said the night time oh, is the right time. To be with the one you love," he chorused, letting his eyes fall closed.

Everybody in the bar started cheering and clapping and Steve stared at the brunette was adoration. When Bucky opened his eyes, he saw him, he saw Steve. His eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped as he stared into Steve's piercing blue eyes.

"Bucky?" Steve whispered.

"Steve..." he breathed out.

"I'm really sorry the god damn train was a little late and I had to-fuck-" Steve paused, seeing the brunette shift, he didn't like blabbering.

Bucky put the microphone back and stepped down from the stage. He didn't know if he was dreaming, so he had to make sure. Steve smiled slightly, tears still welling in his eyes. He held his hand out to Bucky and the brunette took it, gasping when Steve's touch felt completely real.

"You're here," he wavered. "You're actually fuckin' here," he sobbed, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Yeah I'm here sugar. I'm here," Steve choked out.

Steve tipped Bucky's hat off his head and wrapped his arm around his waist. He spun the brunette around and dipped him, staring into the blue-grey eyes he'd missed so much.

"I missed you so much," he soothed.

Bucky smiled.

"I missed you too," he whispered.

Their lips slotted together perfectly, like they always had. Bucky's arms wrapped around Steve's neck as they kissed. Two months had been so long and both of them had missed it. Everybody around them cheered and wolf whistled as Bucky chuckled into the kiss. They pulled away soon after and Steve brought Bucky back up. His hand still rested on the small of Bucky's back as he put the brunette's hat back on.

"I guess this is our answer then?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky I want nothing more than to rekindle what we had. I'm sorry I kept forgetting about you. You're the most important thing in my life and I'm such a jerk for pushing you away," Steve soothed, taking Bucky's hands in his.

"You're not a jerk. You're a punk. And a fucking asshole," Bucky retorted.

Steve laughed and threw his head back as Bucky smiled in return. It was either now or never.

"Stevie..." Bucky hummed.

"Mm?" the blonde replied, looking back at Bucky.

"I need to ask you something. And it's really, really important," the brunette breathed out.

"Shoot," Steve answered.

The brunette took a deep breath as he let go of Steve's hands. Steve raised an eyebrow, watching Bucky intently. He grinned and suddenly dropped down on one knee. Steve's eyes widened, his hands flying up to his mouth.

"Steve, I know we broke up. And that we didn't really think we were going to both be here. But I took my chances. So a few days ago, Tony and I went out and I walked into a jewellers and said give me the finest ring you've got. It was beautiful when I saw it and I knew right there that it was just yours," Bucky spoke.

Steve wept as he choked back the tears, his smile widening.

"Bucky," he whimpered, breaking down into tears again.

"Captain, will you do me the honour, and the honour of our friends. By becoming my husband and making it official in front of all our friends and maybe even the public. Steven Grant Rogers...will you marry me?" Bucky asked, pulling out the box.

A silver band with a red, white and blue stripe through it and a star in the middle was revealed when the brunette opened the green velvet box. Steve had to laugh at it through the tears as he tried to reply to the question.

"Yes! Of course you jerk! I'll marry you!" he exclaimed.

More cheering commenced as Bucky started crying, his hands shaky as he slid the ring onto Steve's finger. He stood up and pulled Steve in for another kiss, one deep and passionate, giving Steve all the love he had.

"I guess we were both thinking the same thing," Steve whispered, grinning slightly.

"What?" Bucky questioned.

Steve smiled as he then dropped on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box. Bucky cried out in shock and slapped his hands on his knees before he started laughing.

"James Buchanan Barnes, will you marry me?" Steve asked.

"Yes Steve, absolutely!" Bucky yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

The blonde chuckled as he stood up, kissing Bucky for the third time as he slid the ring on Bucky's metal finger. It fit perfectly with_ 'Till the end of the line Sergeant Barnes'_ engraved on it, and Steve sighed with relief. He pulled Bucky into his arms, kissing his temple as Bucky relaxed into the embrace.

"Let's hear it for the happy couple!" Marie called.

Clapping and cheering kept going and going as a customer put a song on the jukebox. Steve pulled away from Bucky as he held his hand out.

"Sergeant, can I have this dance?" he questioned.

"You know how to dance now huh?" Bucky chuckled.

"I learnt from the best," Steve crooned.

"It'd be my pleasure then, Captain," the brunette hummed.

Steve wrapped his arm loosely around Bucky's waist as he pulled him close. Bucky rested his left hand on Steve's shoulder, the other entwining with Steve's. They began to sway slowly as _'Love Me Tender'_ started to play.

"Ah Elvis, and what a coincidence that it's our favourite song," Bucky sighed contently.

"I might have told that guy to play it," Steve teased.

"You punk," Bucky scoffed.

"Jerk," Steve retorted.

They moved a little closer as Bucky rested his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve hummed softly to the tune in Bucky's ear, his hands resting tenderly on his back.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Bucky answered, smiling softly.

The brunette admired his ring, letting his eyes fall closed as he and Steve danced in a circle. He was so happy, so happy they had made amends. Now here they were, engaged, and ready to get married. Bucky honestly couldn't wait, and neither could Steve.

_Love me tender_  
_Love me dear_  
_Tell me you are mine_  
_I'll be yours through all the years_  
_Till' the end of time..._


	6. Show The Symbol On Your Chest - Stony

**_~ When news comes around that Steve Rogers (Captain America) will be moving into Stark Tower, it brings back most of Tony's childhood memories. Tensions flare when Steve arrives when Tony thinks embarrassing himself would be the worst thing in the world. Clint finds his room stashed with Captain America merchandise, and Steve happens to be with him. At the end of the next night, some thoughts and feelings are shared. And with that, a positive outcome in tow. ~_**

* * *

**A/N: I've taken the small party from the Age of Ultron trailer (which I'm sure most of you have seen - spoilers) and I have changed it up a bit, I mean I think I took some dialogue out it and also the part where they start trying to move Mjolnir. And obviously I did leave out the gatecrasher Ultron coming in to spoil it all xD. Enjoy.**

**Extra pairing: Clint x Natasha**

**There's also evidence of past Steve x Bucky**

* * *

Stark Tower would have been quiet if Tony hadn't been down in the basement blaring AC/DC's _'Shook Me All Night Long'_ at full volume. Natasha and Clint were down in the training room, and even they could hear the faint rumbles of the bass guitar and the heavy drum beats. Thor was up on the main floor with Bruce watching TV, where they could feel the vibrations trembling on the floor. They'd all gotten used to it by now, because that meant Tony was working and that he didn't want to be disturbed.

It meant that they wouldn't get their heads bitten off if they went to check on him because they knew not to step foot near the basement. The four of them knew already about the new guest that would be joining them at Stark Tower. Except for the actual _owner_ of said tower. Tony had no idea about what was going to be thrust upon him. He was making repairs on a suit, a screwdriver between his mouth as he wiped grease off his hands when _JARVIS_ suddenly shut off his music. The brunette frowned as he looked up from his workbench, dropping the screwdriver from his mouth.

"Hey, _JARVIS_ buddy...what gives?" he asked.

"Sir, Director Nick Fury is on the line, he says it's urgent," the AI responded.

"Oh boy," Tony groaned, wiping his greasy hands again. "Fine, put Cap'n Fury up on a screen," he added.

"Certainly sir," _JARVIS_ replied.

"Stark," Fury greeted, his face showing up on a blue screen.

"Popeye," the brunette retorted.

"No time for games Stark. I have something important to tell you," Fury grunted.

"Look, you say that every time and it isn't _actually_ as important as you make it sound," Tony laughed, swivelling his chair around to type something onto a tablet.

"Captain America was found just over a month ago, frozen in ice. We've kept him here at S.H.I.E.L.D during that time. Now he's coming to join you five, as an Avenger, in exactly two hours. Give me one good reason why that _isn't_ important," Fury answered.

Tony froze, his finger hoovering over the tablet he had as his eyes went blank. He didn't know if he'd heard that right, but all that was going through his mind at that moment was-

"Oh crap," he whispered.

He spun around in his chair, looking back at the screen where Fury still stood, clearly waiting for Tony to say something. His mind was reeling, _the_ Captain America was here, in Manhattan, alive. Tony wouldn't openly admit it, but he'd been a fan of Captain America ever since he was a kid, ever since Howard told him about how he spent some time with him. The brunette was jealous of Howard for that one reason. Tony would have killed to meet Captain America as a kid. But then he'd heard about Steve plunging into the Atlantic and never being found again. Well, at least until now. Tony even had a shield prototype sitting in the back corner of his lab, made from his own materials, not from Vibranium of course. _Hell_, Tony still had some Captain America merchandise stashed away somewhere. But he'd never opened that door, not for a long time now.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have had a room properly arranged for him. I could have prepared. I could have-" Tony paused. "Oh shit, I gotta' lock that room," he breathed out, getting up from his chair. "You tell me a legend, a real hero is actually still alive and then dump it on me that he's moving in here. To _my_ tower! This is too much!" Tony babbled.

"You sound awfully panicked for someone who didn't like hearing about Captain America twenty-four seven," Fury issued.

Tony blanched. _You and your big mouth_ he thought.

"Yeah well, dad was always saying _'Captain America this'_ or_ 'Captain America that'_, I got tired of it. He gave a shit about Captain America, but he never gave a shit about me," Tony mused, lying through his teeth about how he didn't like hearing about Steve.

If anything, he loved hearing about Steve a little too much. _I am such an idiot, why didn't I see this coming? But why would I? Everybody thought Captain Spangly Pants was buried in the ice, dead and gone. But he's living and breathing our air_ he thought. Tony let out a _deep_ breath, running his hands through his hair as Fury watched on with a knowing smile. It wasn't hard to tell sometimes when Tony was freaking out internally.

"How did you manage to keep it away from the press?" he asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D always has a way," Nick sighed irritably.

_Of course why didn't I think of that_ Tony thought.

"Anyway, I trust you'll make him feel welcome. None of your stupid ass motherfuckin' snark. He's just found out he's stepped into the twenty-first century and things are a little different. I had to chase him through Manhattan when he ran from our makeshift room we set up for him to make it feel like the forties again. The last thing he needs is to be in an uncomfortable environment," Fury drawled.

"Understood," Tony replied.

It's all he could manage, it's all he could force out as his throat clenched and un-clenched at each unsteady breath he took. Captain _fucking_ America was going to be living under his roof. And Tony didn't know how to go about it. Once the screen had disappeared, Tony let himself fall against his workbench, his fingers curled around the edge of it.

"Sir, if I might interrupt, perhaps you should worry about getting Captain Rogers room ready," _JARVIS_ spoke.

"Not helping _J_," Tony huffed.

But he was right, the spare rooms Tony had were basically full of junk, but it was Tony's junk, and some of it was Thor's. Which only left the room down the hall from Tony's room free for anyone to use. _Oh fuck_ he thought. That room had bits and pieces of Captain America junk everywhere and Tony felt his face redden with shame. He broke into a run as he slammed the basement door behind him and jogged up the stairs to the elevator.

"_J_, get me to the main floor as quick as you can," he panted, feeling out of breath already.

He was panicking, Tony Stark was panicking about his childhood hero. But he couldn't blow his cover, he'd feel embarrassed and annoyed. He'd feel annoyed that he was swooning over someone who would stare at him like he had three heads. But Steve wasn't just anyone. Steve was Tony's stupid little crush even if he didn't want to admit it, even if he didn't want to admit that he did see the super soldier as an attractive, strong and brave-

"Oh fuck me," Tony groaned, turning around as he lightly slammed his head on the elevator wall.

"Tony?" a voice spoke.

The brunette lifted his head and saw Clint and Natasha standing in the open doorway of the elevator. Tony felt the blush creeping up his neck but held it at bay as he straightened himself up. He hadn't even realized the elevator had stopped.

"Stark, are you alright? You look a little pale," Clint issued.

"I'm fine, I just...uh-shit. I just got a call from Fury and he said Captain America is moving in here. I mean what are the odds huh? Captain America from the god damn forties, the man my dad knew. Weird," Tony breathed out.

Natasha and Clint exchanged glances.

"We know," Natasha replied, stepping into the elevator, with Clint close behind.

"You know! Who else knows!" Tony exclaimed.

"Thor and Bruce," Clint answered.

"Oh for the love of-" he paused, shaking his head as he looked down at the ground.

"Tony will you look at yourself. You look and sound like a love sick puppy," Clint snorted.

"I am _not_ a love sick puppy. I'm just annoyed," Tony grumbled.

"Why would you be annoyed at Captain America coming here?" Natasha questioned.

"It's because his dad Howard Stark always talked about him and now Tony kind of hates the sound of his name," the brunette mused.

"Oh," Natasha breathed out. "Jeez, I thought you would have been thrilled Tony," she added.

"Just...stop," Tony sighed.

They stopped on the main floor and Tony barged into the room as he swept past Thor and Bruce who seemed too engrossed in the TV. Clint and Natasha shrugged it off as they went to join the two, leaving Tony to his woes. Tony made his way down the hallway and stopped by a room that he knew was stored with the Captain America merchandise.

"_JARVIS_ can I get you to lock this door and only allow myself inside," he ordered.

"Right away sir," the AI answered.

Tony sighed with relief as he made his way down to his room, before turning left and heading down a short hallway. He opened the door and flicked the light on, seeing dust particles floating in the room.

"Dammit, _J_ can we vent this place out?" Tony asked, covering his mouth as he went over to the window and pushed it open. "Don't really want Cap catching anything," he added, his voice muffled by his sleeve.

"Sir, from all we know about Captain Rogers, he cannot exactly catch anything due to his super-serum," _JARVIS_ replied.

"Well son of a bitch," Tony whispered. "So...no liver failure or anything if he drinks a lot?" he queried.

"The Captain cannot get drunk, sir,"_ JARVIS_ continued.

"Are you kidding me? Where's the fun in that? Then again...he's probably still old fashioned and-_ah_-whatever," the brunette sighed, waving his hand around.

He pulled open the wardrobe doors and stared at the empty shelves, a few coat hangers laying on the floor. Tony sighed and picked them up as he hung them on the metal pole, before closing the doors.

"We don't even have any fucking bed sheets," he grunted. "Some host you are Tony," he added.

The brunette looked around the room again and saw how bare and average it was. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to welcome his childhood hero into Stark Tower. _Childhood hero, Jesus Tony you do sound like a loved up school girl_ he thought, slapping his forehead against his palm. He walked out of the room and back down the hallway to his room, where he stripped out of his greasy clothing and grabbed fresh clothes. Tony gave his hands a quick wash to get the grease off his fingers in the sink and slicked his hair back with some water. He dressed quickly and shoved on some shoes, before grabbing his wallet, car keys and his favourite jacket.

"God why am I doing his, everybody is going to catch on," he mumbled.

_Think Tony think, you're a genius and all_ he thought.

"I'll tell them I'm going out for Shawarma. It'll be time for dinner then anyway," he mused.

Tony closed his bedroom door and made his way back down the hallway. Natasha's eyes fell on him and she raised a questioning eyebrow. The brunette simply pushed his sunglasses down over his eyes and kept walking.

"Where are you going friend Stark?" Thor spoke suddenly.

_Damn_ Tony thought.

"I'm going to go and buy some Shawarma, it's all on me," he answered.

Natasha shifted then, seeming suspicious at the casual tone in Tony's voice.

"Are you really?" she asked.

"Yes, I won't be back for say an hour or so, I have another errand to run beforehand," Tony replied.

Silence rang out in the room for a moment.

"Alright," Natasha chimed, turning back to the TV.

Tony sighed with relief again and sprinted for the elevator, jamming his finger on the button to close the door quicker. He lent against the wall and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath. _You can do this Tony, it's just Captain America_ he told himself.

"Just Captain America," he scoffed, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

Maybe he was somewhat overreacting about this. But he didn't want to put on a bad impression for when Steve arrived. Tony knew he probably would though, he tended to mess up, even when he didn't mean to. He'd have to wait until the time came, only then would he know if Captain America was who Howard said he really was.

The journey was long, far too long for Steve at that very moment. Phil Coulson stood near him as he talked to the pilots of the jet. He'd been out of the ice for a month but he still hadn't come to terms with the dramatic changes in the world. _Seventy years_ he thought. The blonde let out a hefty sigh as he looked down at some files he'd been given. They were files on everyone he would be around in Stark Tower. The file for Thor caught his attention for a while, even though it was only brief information, he felt like his brain would implode knowing that Thor was an Asgardian god. He read through Clint, Natasha and Bruce's files briefly, knowing then and now not to make Bruce angry under any circumstance. Then there was Tony's, that gained his attention for a long..._long_ time. _Howard Stark's kid huh?_ he thought, scanning his eyes over the picture. He'd already heard of Howard and Maria Stark's tragic passing.

"Hardly looks anything like Howard," he whispered.

"Stark looked more like his mother," a voice interjected.

Steve looked up and saw that Phil had himself turned towards him now, his hand grasped on a handle above him. The blonde smiled softly and looked back down at the files, there was a lot of information on Tony. Things like his kidnapping in Afghanistan, how he created the arc reactor, his PTSD. Steve would know a thing or two about that. He put the file down, thinking that he'd read enough as he looked back up at Phil.

"Does Mr Stark know I'm arriving?" he asked.

"Everybody knows, Miss Romanov, Dr Banner, Thor and Mr Barton. Stark was the last to know, Director Fury felt it best that way," Phil answered.

"I see," Steve replied.

"It's a real honour having you aboard Captain," Phil mused. "I uh-watched you while you were sleeping," he added.

The super soldier stared for a moment, before looking away. _Well this is awkward_ he thought.

"Can I sign those vintage trading cards for you?" Steve questioned.

"How did you-" Phil paused.

"Nick...told me a few things," the blonde

"Of course he did," the older man chuckled, reaching into his pocket.

"Gotta' pen?" Steve asked.

Phil handed him the cards and a pen as he turned back to the front of the jet, lifting his fingers up to an earpiece.

"ETA five minutes," he spoke.

He would have arrived to Stark Tower in some casual clothing, but Steve felt comfortable in his suit for the time being. He'd noticed the modifications done to it, it wasn't much but his old suit screwed basically. Plus, he figured S.H.I.E.L.D or a_ god damn_ museum might have wanted to keep an epic piece of history. He didn't exactly come with anything either, except, S.H.I.E.L.D had some things of his, Howard had kept them for a while but they'd gotten their hands on it afterwards. Steve sighed as he scribbled his signature over the last two cards, before shuffling them back into a neat pile. Phil turned around at that exact moment and Steve held the guards out to him, smiling kindly.

"Thank you, Captain," Phil chimed.

"No problem," Steve replied.

"ETA two minutes," Phil issued, turning back for the third time.

Steve stood then and picked up his bag, with the little that he had as he held onto the bar above him. To say Steve was nervous was an understatement, he was panicking as much as he did when he'd woken up from the ice. He wasn't even sure he'd fit in at all, the people he was meeting they were..._different_. They had different views, morals and opinions. All Steve had was everything he knew from back in the forties and a small handful of what was going on in the modern world. As the jet started to descend, Steve's stomach twisted in knots as he tried to calm himself down. _Here goes nothin'_ he thought. He looked out the front of the jet and saw his welcome party, minus Tony, which already made him feel a little on edge.

"Hm, I was hoping Stark would have at least shown up," Phil muttered.

The hatch opened at the back as Steve turned around and felt the cool air whip over him. Phil smiled and patted him gently on the shoulder, before nudging him forward.

"They don't bite," he joked.

Steve had to laugh, slightly. He wandered down the ramp and looked out at the view of the city. _No wonder Stark picked this spot_ he thought. It was strange to see how much Manhattan had evolved, but Steve was here now, he had to try and get to grips with the _'now'_ side of things.

"Captain Rogers," Natasha greeted.

The blonde turned around and faced Natasha, managing a small smile of his own.

"Ma'am," he replied.

And being the polite man that he is and always was, he kissed her on either cheek, while receiving two back from Natasha herself. He wasn't exactly nervous around women anymore, what with Peggy and all giving him that slight boost of confidence. But he had a bigger secret than that hiding in his history.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she mused.

"You too Miss Romanov," Steve answered.

He moved onto Bruce, who looked edgy as he always did. But he held his hand out to Steve and they shook hands briefly.

"Dr Banner," Steve greeted.

"Captain Rogers," Bruce replied.

Clint was next as he exchanged a nod with Steve, before holding his hand out. His grip was firm and Steve had to smile, because his grip was very much the same.

"Mr Barton," he spoke.

"Please, just call me Clint, it's great to meet you Rogers," the brunette issued.

Steve gave him a small nod as he now faced Thor who had the biggest, brightest smile out of all of them.

"Captain! It is a pleasure to meet you!" he boomed, holding his hand out.

"So you're Thor then?" Steve questioned.

"The one and only my friend," Thor chuckled.

They shook hands and Thor suddenly pulled Steve in as he wrapped his free arm around the blonde and patted his back. _Oh jeez_ Steve thought.

"Thor's like an over excited puppy. You'll get used to him," Clint laughed.

"Thanks for the heads up," Steve choked out, still held tight in Thor's grasp.

"Are you sure you're going to survive with this lot Steve?" Phil interjected.

"Oh he'll be fine, I'll look after him," Natasha answered.

Phil nodded as he walked back up the ramp and pressed the red button to close it, giving the group a small wave before he disappeared. Thor had let Steve out of his grasp then as he started to make his way back inside the tower. Bruce and Clint followed Thor while Natasha stayed behind with Steve.

"Come on in Cap, may as well give you the grand tour since your main host doesn't seem to want to make an appearance," she chimed.

They were making their way inside, Natasha casually swinging her arms back and forth. Steve could tell she was trying to think of something to say. She probably had a lot of questions.

"So, Steve...what do you like in a woman? Should I be your wingman, try and find you a date?" she asked.

That certainly wasn't a question Steve expected.

"Miss Romanov, I'm not looking for anybody," he responded.

"Or...you already have someone in mind," Natasha teased, nudging Steve's arm.

Steve felt a blush creep up his neck. He maybe, _just maybe_ had a few secrets he didn't want to talk about.

"Thank you for your concern Natasha, but I think I can handle it," he mused.

"Fair enough," Natasha chimed, as she pushed the sliding door open to the main floor.

When they stepped inside, Steve's eyes widened a fraction. The space was as wide as it was long, with expensive looking furniture and all kinds of luxuries in a sense. Steve looked around in amazement, all the tech, the panels on the walls, the lines of scotch bottles on the shelves of a bar._ I wonder what the panels are for_ he thought.

"Welcome to Stark Tower, Captain Rogers," _JARVIS_ spoke.

Steve jumped as he turned around, frantically looking for the source of the noise.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That's_ JARVIS_, he's Tony's AI," Clint answered.

"Uh, what's an AI?" Steve queried.

Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Right...forties and all...uh, AI means artificial intelligence," he explained.

"Gosh darn it, I don't even understand that," Steve whispered.

Natasha spluttered a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand.

"He said gosh darn it, that's so...oh nevermind," she snickered, wandering over to the sofa as she sat down.

"That's so...old fashioned?" Clint issued.

Steve frowned.

"No offence buddy, none at all, we just don't use that slang here anymore," Clint mumbled.

"I figured," Steve grunted.

"Are you all picking on our guest already?" a voice asked, the sound echoing up the hallway.

Their eyes fell on Tony, who appeared in the doorway of the hall, a scotch in his hand, making a grand entrance as always. He fixed his gaze on Steve, who stared straight back at him, his lips parting slightly. _Holy crap he's better looking in person_ Tony thought. Steve blinked twice, feeling his cheeks heat up. _Darn it, Howard did good_ he thought. Clint looked between the pair and then smirked over at Natasha.

"That was more than six seconds! It's love!" he exclaimed.

"Clint shut the hell up!" Natasha scolded, throwing a pillow at him.

Tony took a swig of his scotch and nodded towards Steve.

"Mr Stark," the blonde spoke.

"Captain," Tony replied.

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. The way Tony said _Captain_, it certainly rolled off his tongue in a way that made the blonde feel strange.

"Don't mind Clint, he's the joker in the house," Tony mused.

"I gathered that," Steve answered.

The brunette's mouth curved at the corner. He was everything he imagined Captain America to be. _Mayday...Stark down_ he thought. Not only that, Steve looked extremely awkward standing in the middle of the room, the light from the sun behind him putting a bright aura around him. Tony tried to hold back his laugh, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Cap, why don't I show you your room, it'll settle you in then," he offered.

"Yeah, sure," Steve replied, making his way over to Tony.

Tony smiled and turned around as he started to make his way down the hallway. Steve was close behind him, keeping his eyes anywhere but on Tony. He didn't think meeting Howard Stark's son would feel so awkward. The blonde didn't know what to say, what to do. He felt like an alien to say the least.

"So, Steve, it must have been a shock for you to wake up and be in a completely different era," Tony hummed, leading him down the small hallway.

"Uh yeah. It was a real shock," Steve mused. "I didn't exactly expect to be in the presence of Howard Stark's son either," he added.

The brunette tensed at that, feeling his hand grip tightly on the handle of the door. It didn't go unnoticed by Steve.

"Sorry I didn't mean-" he paused.

"Save it," Tony bit back, cursing at himself for sounding a little harsh. "He used to talk about you all the time. _'Steve this'_ and _'Steve that'_. Sounded like he had a big fucking crush on you," he snorted, opening the bedroom door.

"I-" Steve choked, feeling his cheeks heat up.

He knew a little about how people's standards had changed on homosexuality, but not a lot. Steve knew he probably should, for future reference.

"This was the only room left. Most of the other spares are filled with my junk, or Thor's. So, you're just down the hallway from me. I hope that's not going to be a problem," Tony spoke.

"No...not at all," Steve replied.

Tony smiled like a _fucking_ idiot and then cursed at himself.

"I tried to make it as homely as possible," he continued, stepping into the room.

Steve followed, his gaze searching every inch of the room.

"It isn't much, but...you can decorate it how you like," Tony added.

The walls were a light chocolate brown colour, the carpet caramel coloured. Steve's eyes fell on the bed that looked comfortable as anything. The blonde had never known what a proper bed felt like. It's sheets were brown with a bit of red thrown in, with grey pillows. There were lamps beside the bed and there was a desk pushed into the corner, but it looked inviting. Steve turned around and opened the wardrobe, his eyes falling on a familiar uniform, his old uniform.

Is that-" he paused, reaching out to touch the fabric.

"S.H.I.E.L.D found it in some of my dad's stash. I don't know why he kept it, maybe he just thought it'd get kept for history purposes sooner or later. The _great_ Captain America," Tony laughed, sarcastically waving his hands in an excited way.

Steve couldn't tell if he was actually being sarcastic or not, the way he said it sounded fair too genuine. He turned around and placed his bag on the bed, his gaze falling on the view outside his window.

"If you need anything, just ask_ JARVIS_. Or myself, or one of the others," Tony issued, as he inched away to the door.

"Tony," Steve replied, turning to face him.

"Uh yeah?" Tony hummed.

"This is great, the room. It's enough for me. Thank you," the blonde mused.

"No problem Captain," the brunette answered.

"Please, just call me Steve when we're not on duty," Steve murmured.

"Sure thing," Tony replied.

Steve turned back to his bag and unzipped it, pulling out a photo frame with two photographs inside it. Tony was going to leave the room, but the photographs caught his eye as he stepped forward. He picked it up and saw Steve with his old Captain America suit, and a brunette standing beside him, smiles on their faces.

"Who's this guy?" he questioned.

"Bucky," Steve answered, without even giving any thought to his answer.

"Hmm, he's cute," Tony mumbled.

The blonde's eyebrows knitted together as he glanced at Tony from the corner of his eye. _Did he just call Bucky cute?_ he thought.

"Shouldn't you not say things like that?" he queried.

"What?" the brunette breathed out. "Jeez, Steve you have a lot to learn. Times have changed. Men walk hand in hand with other men, women walk hand in hand with other women now. They have relationships, there's even same-sex marriage in some states," Tony explained.

Steve blushed out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, just we-" he paused.

"Yeah I know. It was frowned upon back then and you-" Tony choked, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "I'm not going to say it, I don't think it was right," he added.

"I didn't either," Steve replied.

"Oh?" Tony breathed out.

The super soldier sighed and started taking more things out of his bag.

"Bucky and I. We had our moments," he confessed.

"Wha-oh..." Tony whispered.

_I fucking knew it!_ he thought.

"It was really hard to pretend that he was just my best friend. Everybody was so..._homophobic_ back then. The only person who knew was Peggy, she had some actual decency in her. Whenever Bucky and I got the chance, we'd spend as much time as possible together. Then we were on a mission together and Bucky-" Steve stopped, letting out a shaky breath.

Tony looked over at Steve and saw how his gloved hands were grasping the bag so tight it might rip. He felt his heart sink a little, and he felt guilty for even asking. He'd clearly hit in a nerve in Steve.

"What happened?" he questioned.

He never thought he'd be so interested in hearing Steve's story. The brunette wasn't exactly doing so well in keeping his eager interests at bay. _This is harder than I imagined_ he thought.

"Bucky died, and it was my fault," Steve choked out.

_Oh shit, please don't start crying_ Tony thought. Steve wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand and shook his head. He couldn't let Tony see him like this.

"We were on a Hydra train and Bucky was trying to get rid of the enemy. He got blasted by one of them, and he was hanging off a bar from the hole that got ripped open on the side of the train. I tried to grab him. I said _'grab my hand Bucky...grab my hand'_. But the bar gave way and he fell," Steve explained.

Tony's jaw clenched as he blinked, feeling a sting in his eyes but he drank some more of his scotch to make it stop.

"I didn't reach far enough and for that Bucky died. He was my best friend and I-" Steve whined, as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"You loved him?" Tony asked.

Steve laughed weakly.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I will, always. But...y'know, he wouldn't want me to go on holding myself back just because of him. He always told me that, he said_'if one of us dies, we gotta' keep going, as long as we never forget each other'_," he mused.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd have people lining up for you already Cap," Tony quipped.

The blonde smiled weakly, lifted his head as he let out a deep sigh. Tony put the photo frame back down and then rested his hand on Steve's back, giving it a small pat. Steve felt a spark shoot up his spine and his breath hitched in his throat. _God dammit_ he thought.

"Hang in there Steve," Tony issued, before making his way to the door.

_You're letting yourself go here Tony_ he thought.

"Hey, if you're hungry, I'm about to order in some Shawarma, you'll love it. Feel free to join is when you're ready. A little housewarming party won't kill anybody," he chimed.

Steve heard Tony leave and he stood up straighter, taking in a deep breath, before letting it out. He thought maybe then that he'd fit in alright now. Everybody seemed so welcoming. He pulled out some clothes and sat them on the bed, before grabbing out his sketchpad and pencils. Steve still liked to draw, and most of them were of Bucky, others of new things he'd seen in Manhattan. He wandered over to the desk, and saw a small folder sitting there. On the front it said _'Stark House Rules'_ and Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he scoffed.

He decided he'd read it later, he just wanted to sit down for a while and think. Tony was a strange person to read. He'd get tense when Steve mentioned Howard, but anything else he'd seem interested. Maybe a little too interested. There was more to Tony than Steve actually knew.

* * *

"So if I lift it, do I get to rule Asgard?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, of course," Thor replied, chuckling afterwards.

"Oh boy, I can see this ending not so well," Natasha mused.

"Whosoever, be he worthy, shall have the power, whatever man! It's a trick!" Clint exclaimed.

"Clint, you're drunk stop talking," Natasha laughed.

Night had come around in the past few hours and the group were having their small housewarming for Steve. They had Shawarma packets and empty bottles of beer sitting on the coffee table and music played at a reasonable volume. Thor had Mjolnir sitting on the table and Tony suggested that they all try and lift it to see if there was so trick to wielding it. Steve felt settled already and it had only been a couple of hours. He'd dressed out of his suit and had a navy blue shirt on. Tony had stared at him momentarily when he wandered into the room, thinking _'god damn those biceps'_ in the process. He'd still kept his cover so far, if he could keep doing that he knew Steve nor anyone else in that very room would catch on.

"Alright, alright let's do this," Tony issued.

He wrapped his hand around the handle of Mjolnir and gripped it tight. Tony pulled, but it didn't budge at all and he frowned. _Oh come on there's gotta be some weird science behind this_ he thought. Steve and Thor were sitting next to each other and they smiled smugly at each other. The pair of them had hit it off fairly quickly.

"Hold on give me a minute," the brunette grumbled.

Again he tried, and failed, grunting and straining as he pressed his foot on the coffee table, which only shifted the table itself.

"Fuck," he cursed.

Thor and Steve started laughing, earning a hard glare from the brunette.

"This isn't over yet, hold on,_ J_ can I get one of my gauntlets please?" he asked.

"Right away sir," _JARVIS_ replied.

Tony held out his arm as it came flying through the open door, narrowly missing Clint's head before placing itself over Tony's hand and forearm.

"Alright, one last try," he huffed.

He grabbed the handle again, pulling forcefully. But again, Mjolnir wouldn't budge and Steve was trying to hold back his laughter. Tony groaned in frustration as he took his gauntlet off and left it on the table.

"I give up, someone else try," he grumbled.

"Natasha, would you like to try?" Thor questioned.

"Oh no thank you, there is no way you're going to make me do that," she scoffed. "Bruce?" she hummed, looking over at the brunette who was at the dining table.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bruce replied, with a sheepish smile.

He was the quiet one during the whole housewarming. He'd been asked to do some work by Fury, so he wasn't participating much in the shenanigans.

"Steve?" Tony asked, turning his attention to the blonde.

Steve looked back at Tony, his blue eyes staring at Tony's chocolate brown ones. They kind of reminded him of the brown colour on the walls of his room. He stood and put his beer down, pushing his sleeves up a little.

"I'll give a go," he challenged.

"Seriously if Capsicle can do this then I dunno' I'll do his damn laundry for a week," Tony joked.

"You...doing someone's laundry? I doubt it Tony," Clint laughed.

"Capsicle?" Steve sighed, resting his hands on his hips.

"Uh oh, someone's been bad," Clint drawled, drawing out the 'D'.

"Better tie me up and punish me then Captain," Tony blurted out.

Steve's eyes widened a fraction as his face went scarlet.

"Oh my god you did not just say that!" Natasha barked, throwing her head back as she burst out laughing.

A light shade of pink even managed to cross Tony's face.

"That was meant to stay inside my head, not come out my mouth," he wavered.

"Friend Stark we all make mistakes," Thor interjected.

"Not helping big guy," Tony grunted.

"It's fine, really," Steve spoke all too casually, circling his way around the table to where Mjolnir still sat.

When he passed by Tony the brunette couldn't exactly help where his eyes went, which was straight to Steve's backside. Natasha snorted loudly, before covering her mouth when Steve stared at her. She glanced at Tony and gave him a knowing smile and Tony shook his head with a frown showing on his brow.

"Shut up," he hissed, out of ear shot from the others.

Steve grasped both hands on the handle of Mjolnir and took a deep breath, before pulling. He groaned and clenched his teeth as he used his full weight on it. Tony saw the veins showing on his arms and he swallowed down the rest of his scotch. _Holy shit_ he thought. Thor was smiling gleefully, when Mjolnir suddenly budged slightly. His smiled dropped and he looked genuinely scared shitless, until it didn't budge anymore and Steve gave up. Thor laughed in triumph.

"It moved a little!" Clint protested. "Tony that's at least four days worth of laundry work!" he exclaimed.

"I did state, _if_ he lifted it, which means the whole thing, swinging it in his hands," Tony answered.

"I have a better theory, you're all _not_ worthy," Thor boasted.

"Aw come on, give Steve-o some credit," Natasha snickered.

Tony rolled his eyes as he went to grab another scotch, picking up a few of the empty bottles on the way. Steve sat back down on the couch and Thor picked up his beer and held it up slightly.

"To the Captain!" he boomed.

"To Steve!" Natasha and Clint cheered in unison.

Steve smiled shyly as he clinked his beer against Thor's. Clint lent into Natasha side as she ran her fingers through his hair, taking a sip of her drink.

"Thanks for the welcome," Steve chuckled softly. "You're all pretty swell," he continued.

_Oh god not again, dammit Rogers!_ he thought.

"I'm sorry, but I just love how he talks," Natasha confessed, smiling widely.

"Yeah, don't be ashamed of it Steve," Tony interrupted, wandering back with another scotch.

"Sorry, it's just, really unfamiliar here," Steve replied.

"Perhaps you could tell us some stories sometime Captain," Thor mused.

Steve grinned.

"If you can suffer hours of war stories, sure," he answered.

"We'll all be there to listen, with bells on," Tony added.

Natasha coughed and Clint grinned, whispering something that was just in earshot of Tony.

"Stop it," he huffed.

"So Thor, what's been happening with you?" Clint queried.

Thor sat forward as he started to talk and Steve looked over at the folder with Tony's apparent _'house rules'_ inside them. He reached forward and grabbed it, feeling Tony's gaze set on him. But when he looked up, Tony tried to hide any evidence of even glancing at the super soldier. Steve raised an eyebrow, but looked back down at the folder and started reading.

_**STARK HOUSE RULES:**_

_**1\. No leaving a mess, only I can, if I'm in my lab.**_

_**2\. No drinking the scotch unless you ask me first.**_

_**3\. No loud music unless it's something I can suffer like AC/DC or Black Sabbath**_

_What the hell is AC/DC and Black Sabbath?_ Steve thought, as he kept going.

_**4\. No going in my lab unless authorized to do so.**_

_**5\. No going into the room down the hall, and don't even think about asking JARVIS to override the code.**_

_**6\. No changing the settings on anything in this tower, leave everything as it is.**_

_**7\. If you have problems with the tech, come and ask me, I'm the genius after all.**_

_**8\. Curfew is at 11pm, I like to lock up the tower at midnight.**_

Steve blinked once as he stared at the _'rules'_ that were beyond ridiculous in his eyes. He felt his brow creased as he squinted at a small piece of writing in the corner.

_**P.S. Watch you don't fall in the freezer.**_

The blonde tensed, his hands suddenly scrunching the paper. Did Tony think this was a god damn joke?

"Hey Steve, what you got there?" Natasha asked.

"Stark house rules, apparently," he answered, sounding irritated and angry.

Natasha glowered at Tony.

"Tony, we don't have any house rules," she hissed.

"It was a joke," Tony laughed.

"A joke? Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked.

"Funny things are," Tony retorted.

The pair stood up and Natasha put her beer down as Bruce's attention suddenly went to the brunette and blonde.

"Guys," Natasha soothed.

"Oh yeah? Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" Steve questioned.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," the brunette bit back.

Natasha slapped her forehead against her palm.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you," Steve spat.

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony replied.

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero," the blonde growled.

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Tony yelled.

Steve smirked.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds," he offered.

"Hey! That's enough, time out," Clint interjected, putting his arm between the two.

"Y'know, I thought you would have been more like Howard. Because he believed in things. He believed in me, when nobody else did. As well as Peggy and Bucky, they believed. Besides your brilliant mind what do you have? A huge, arrogant ego and this big ugly tower," Steve continued.

"Oh woe is me. Bucky died and you couldn't do anything about it. We can't choose when we die. And it was you who decided to plunge that plane into the Atlantic. So don't blame anybody else for you waking up here in the twenty-first century Steven Grant Rogers," Tony muttered.

"Tony!" Natasha yelled.

Steve would have gone further, but what Tony had just said punched him right in the gut. He looked like he was going to blow over any second now, but he didn't. Tony was still staring at him, but with angered eyes. The blonde looked up, his jaw set tight as he cheeked the inside of his cheek.

"I'm gonna' hit the hay," he whispered, sounding slightly choked.

"Steve wait!" Natasha called.

But Steve was already gone within seconds, his bedroom door slamming shut only minutes later. Natasha turned around and glared at Tony, her hands resting on her hips.

"What the hell was that!" she roared, throwing her hands in the air.

"Natasha, sweetheart, you should know I don't play well with others when they threaten me," the brunette mumbled.

"Tony that was out of line what you said about Steve's best friend. If you lost Rhodey how would you feel?" she asked.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He didn't have an answer for that. Well, he did, but he'd sound like a hypocrite if he said it.

"You were really nice to him, and then you play a joke and the you start screaming at each other," she continued.

"He could use a joke once in a while," Tony sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Tony," Natasha groaned, running her hands through her hair.

"Friend Stark, what you said it was not very friendly," Thor spoke.

"Party over then?" Clint asked.

"We don't need Captain Spangles to have a good time," Tony snorted, throwing his head back to down the rest of his scotch.

"The party is over...unless you go and apologize to Steve, right now," Natasha snapped.

Tony frowned as he put his glass down.

"I'll be down in my lab," he grunted.

The rest of the group watched Tony walk away to the elevator and Natasha shook her head, reaching down to pick up empty bottles. Clint grabbed some of the Shawarma wrappers and put his arm around Natasha's waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"You tried," he soothed, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Thanks Clint," Natasha answered, smiling softly. "We can cuddle tonight," she added.

"Bullseye!" Clint cheered.

Thor stood up then and grabbed the rest of the beer bottles, picking Mjolnir up in his hand. He stopped by the table Bruce sat at and smiled at the brunette.

"Should we talk to Steve?" he queried.

"It's probably best if we leave him alone. Tony's going to have to apologize to him, so we'll leave it to him. I think Steve needs time to cool off," Bruce answered.

"Aye, you're right," Thor hummed.

At that moment, Steve appeared in the main room again, dressed in sweatpants and a shirt. He didn't make eye contact with anybody as he walked by and Natasha went to say something but Clint held her back.

"Let him blow off steam," he whispered.

It was the only way Steve ever got over things.

* * *

Steve stayed in the gym for the entire night. He had breaks in between, thinking and reminiscing the past. Bucky always slipped into his mind and Steve would feel the sadness course through him. Tony's words kept ringing in his head now and again too. He was right, you can't choose when your end will come, but Bucky was too young and he and Steve had so many plans. The blonde sighed, he didn't want to get on Tony's bad side, that obviously hadn't worked. Steve stood up from the bench he was sitting on as he wandered back over to the punching bag. He let out a deep breath and stretched his arms a little before standing close to the punching bag. His punches were harsh and strong as he battered the bag with brute force. It was times likes these that memories flashed in his mind, and made him punch harder and harder. Sweat dropped down his forehead as he let out sharp grunts, swinging his body from side to side at each hit he paid to the punching bag.

_"Peggy knows,"_

_"You told her?"_

_"She's going to keep quiet about it,"_

_"Well at least someone has some heart,"_

_"Buck...I love you,"_

He saw Bucky's smile then, that happy, care free smile.

_"I love you too pal,"_

_"Till' the end of the line?"_

Bucky's laugh echoed in his head and a flashback of Bucky leaning in to kiss him flickered in his eyes.

_"Till' the end of the line,"_

Steve's muscles tensed tighter as tears stung at his eyes, his breath ragged and uneven. He knew what was coming next, it happened every time. And no matter how many times he tried to push it away it always hit him like a tonne of bricks.

_"Hang on!"_

He saw himself climbing on the piece of the train that had broken away.

_"Grab my hand!"_

The creak of the bar and Bucky's scream filled his ears.

_"No!"_

Steve brought his fist back and pummelled the punching bag, sending it flying across the room. The sand started draining out of the bag, making a mess, but Steve left it, for now. He walked over to the pile of punching bags and picked up another one, dragging it up to hook it back on the chain. He'd only thrown three punches when something zipped through the air, piercing the bag. Sand filled out slowly and Steve scowled as he looked up and saw an arrow embedded into the leather.

"Did you even get a wink of sleep?" a voice called, from the shadows.

The blonde turned around and saw Clint scale down from the rafters on the ceiling, his bow grasped in his hand.

"I've been asleep for seventy years, it'll be a while before I need to recharge my batteries," Steve replied.

"You're going to clean that mess up I hope, Stark will probably murder you," Clint joked.

"I think he already wanted to with what I said," Steve sighed.

"He'll get over it. He's Tony Stark," Clint chuckled.

"I shouldn't have said anything," the blonde mused.

"I'm not taking sides, but you had every right to do it. Tony really shouldn't have pulled a joke on you, considering you're still trying to get used to this whole change. He's really not a bad guy. I mean, we had nothing to do with getting your room ready," Clint explained.

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"That was all Tony?" he asked.

"Well yeah, he doesn't know that we noticed, but we checked the shared balance we have between all of us and there was at least a thousand dollars spent towards things to go into a room, wallpaper, flooring, bed linen, lamps, a desk...everything really," the brunette replied.

"And he did that in two hours?" Steve asked.

Clint nodded.

"It's not usually like Tony," he issued. "I think he really likes you...or you know, really looks up to you,"

Steve smiled softly but shook his head as he started to take the wraps of his hands.

"You saw what happened Clint. He completely turned on me. It was a joke, I should have laughed it off but I can't. And what he said about Bucky..." he sighed.

"Bucky was your-" Clint paused, seeing Steve's gaze fall on him.

"Secret," Steve answered. "Y'know...what do you call it...secret lover?" he added.

"Yeah," Clint replied.

"I taught myself to finally let go, I had Peggy there as support. Then I put that plane in the ocean. Now I'm here, even though I thought I'd never make it," Steve explained.

Clint sat down on the bench and placed his bow beside him, leaning his elbow on his leg.

"What happened when you woke up?" he asked.

"Everything was just so..._different_," Steve started, as he sat down next to Clint, resting his arms over his thighs. "I woke up and I was in this room, it looked exactly like what a room would look like back in my day. But, something just didn't feel right. There was an old radio, the baseball game from 1941 was playing then this woman walked in and told me good morning. I asked her where I was and she told me I was in a recovery room in New York City. It still didn't feel right and I asked her _'where am I really?'_ because nothing connected," he continued, glancing at Clint briefly. "She told me she didn't understand and then I spoke up about the game. I told her it was from 1941 because I was there and the look on her face proved everything for me. I started to get frustrated, I asked her again and she must have signalled somebody in because these two men clad in black walked into the room. So I threw them through the wall and saw that there was another door, a way out. This woman kept calling for me but I kept running, there were so many people when her voice came over some radios, they tried to get me but y'know, I'm all strength with these arms so I pushed them back. Anyway, I got out into the streets and everything wasn't right, the skyscrapers, the billboards. I kept running and then I got stopped and Nick Fury approached me, and well...I'm here now," he added, running a hand through his damp hair. "I grew up being a gentleman, I told her it was the baseball game that grabbed my attention when it was really herself that made me realize something didn't fit into place," he muttered.

"Really? Smooth," Clint snorted.

Steve smirked a little.

"Really...her hair should have been up, it was down. She shouldn't have been wearing a tie but she was. And she-" he paused.

Clint laughed.

"Her bra?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Steve answered.

"Don't be embarrassed Steve, seriously, everybody is a little more relaxed to speak their mind here," he mused.

"So you don't act gentlemanly to a woman?" Steve queried.

"Most men do still treat them with the respect they need, but lately some don't. Really it annoys me," Clint sighed.

"Natasha...you, and her...do you treat her well?" the blonde asked.

Clint nodded with a smile.

"All the time," he whispered. "Did you treat Bucky like a gentleman?" he issued.

The super soldier laughed softly, his shoulders shaking in turn.

"Whenever we got a chance I'd tell him everything I loved about him. Those spare little moments, just to see him smile. Most of the time I didn't see him smile because he knew we'd have to be apart. And I had to pretend I had some interest in Peggy," he replied, smiling sadly.

"Peggy knew?" Clint hummed.

"Yeah, she always asked me how things were with Bucky. I owe her everything, I owe her for keeping the secret for so long. Even when Bucky died I still had her there to keep me going, I did it all for Buck," Steve mused.

"I can't believe you're telling me all this I thought Nat would be the one to pick at your brains," the brunette mumbled.

"Anything else you wanna' ask me before I go back up to my room?" the blonde questioned.

Clint stood up and picked his bow back up, offering his hand to Steve, who took it gratefully.

"I'll walk you there, I've got a few questions to ask," he responded, helping Steve up to his feet.

Steve simply nodded.

"You're a lot more interested in my stories than Tony was. He asked about Bucky and then he left," he commented.

"Seriously?" Clint asked. "Huh, definitely not like Tony, he could literally ask questions for hours," he added.

They stepped into the elevator as they made their way up to the main floor. Steve rested his hands on his hips as he took in deep breaths to slow his heaving chest.

"He seemed to be _really_ interested in what I had to say about Bucky. And when I mentioned Howard he blocked me out," Steve breathed out.

"Tony doesn't want to be like his dad. But, I'll let him tell you that story, if he feels like it," Clint answered.

Steve raised a questioning eyebrow. _Why wouldn't he want to be?_ he thought.

"So, I have to ask, what did you mean by _'you saw the footage'_ when you and Tony were in each other's faces," Clint murmured.

"I got to see files of the people I'd be working with. That includes yourself, Natasha, Bruce, Thor and Tony. Tony's face is pretty much all over the media so I kept seeing him around. I'm not good with the technology right now, but Phil helped me, slightly. I saw everything about what happened to Tony and I saw what he was doing. I guess it interested me a little bit, and cause he was Stark's kid, y'know, I thought Howard was a great guy, a genius really," the blonde explained.

"You thought Tony would be the same," Clint issued.

"Sure I did, guess I was wrong," Steve chuckled, looking down at the floor.

Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something I should know?" he snorted.

Steve looked up and squinted his eyes slightly as they walked into the main room where the sun was shining into.

"This'll sound strange, but, I guess over the time I spent watching Tony's work and all that...he grew on me," he hummed.

"You became a fan of Tony?" the brunette queried.

The blonde felt his face redden as he nodded slightly.

"Holy crap this is the best thing I've heard all day!" Clint exclaimed, a laugh following afterwards. "Trust me, I won't say a word," he continued.

As they walked down the hallway, Clint turned his head and spied the door that had a panel next to it with _**'LOCKED'**_ written in bold with a red background. _That wasn't there before_ he thought. Steve noticed Clint stopping and he turned back, standing across from Clint.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This door, it used to be unlocked and there wasn't a panel next to it," Clint replied.

"Hm?" Steve answered.

"Hey_ JARVIS_ can I get in here?" Clint questioned.

"I'm afraid you can't, Mr Barton. This is strictly for Mr Stark only," _JARVIS_ replied.

"God damn AI pisses me off sometimes," the brunette huffed.

"I heard that," _JARVIS_ issued.

"You were supposed to," Clint retorted.

Steve barked a laugh, he was beginning to like_ JARVIS_.

"_JARVIS_ I can just shoot an arrow into that panel, or I'll put you on shutdown mode, I know your shutdown manual," Clint grumbled.

There was a brief pause, before the panel unlocked the door and Clint smiled with triumph.

"I believe Mr Stark will already feel betrayed by my actions," _JARVIS_ answered.

Steve laughed again, wrapping his arms around his torso as his ribs cramped up.

"I'm just gonna' take a look inside Steve, just hang back," the brunette issued.

He poked his head around the corner of the door and peered into the room. When he flicked the light on, it was dim but clear enough for him to see what was inside. There were posters on the walls, action figures in boxes, blankets, comics, pillows, kids costumes and old photographs. They all had one thing in common...it was all _Captain America_ themed. Clint's eyes widened as he turned the light off and then slammed the door behind him. He lent against the door and stretched his arms across it as Steve stared at him.

"Don't ever, _ever_ go in there," he whispered.

"Now you just make me want to go in there," Steve answered.

"Seriously I wouldn't," Clint replied.

"Clint, step aside," Steve grunted, frowning as he rested his hands on his hips again.

Clint hesitated, but stepped aside anyway, there wasn't any use in not following orders from Steve Rogers. The blonde opened the door and stepped fully into the room, flicking the light on again. He froze in his tracks when the room lit up, his eyes looking over everything in the room. Steve walked around, staring at everything intently, the old posters were starting to fade slightly. He stopped by a box and knelt down, opening the lid as he saw comics and vintage trading cards. His eyes darted across to more boxes, filled with more merchandise that was all him. When he stood up again he saw a photograph pinned on the wall in front of him. The super soldier plucked it off the wall and stared at it, his eyes widening a fraction. The kid in the picture looked an awful lot like a much younger-

"Tony..." Steve whispered.

He turned the picture around and sure enough scrawled on the back was _'Tony's 11th Birthday Party - Superheroes and Villains'_ in neat writing. Tony was dressed up in a Captain America costume with a pretty great looking shield and a wide smile on his face. Steve couldn't really help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth as he picked up a set of the trading cards. He tucked them into the pockets of his sweatpants and stood back up as he made his way back to the door. With one last look he turned the light off and then closed the door.

"_JARVIS_, you can lock the door again," he spoke.

Clint was staring at him with concerned eyes, until he saw the smile playing on Steve's lips.

"Seems Tony was a really big fan of me," he added. "There's old comics and everything," he murmured.

"If anything, I'd say he still looks up to you," Clint interjected.

"Or did," Steve joked, his eyes filling with guilt.

"Hey, you can turn this around you know," Clint assured him.

"How?" the blonde asked.

The brunette smiled with a knowing smile as he clapped his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You'll think of something. You're Captain_ friggin'_ America," he chuckled. "I'll see you later, Nat and I have to run an errand," he added.

Steve watched Clint leave before he turned away and made his way down to his room. He wanted to know why Tony would hide all of this. It was strange for Steve at first glance, but to know that someone devoted most of their childhood to having a collection of things for just one superhero. It sort of made Steve's heart swell and the last time he felt that was with Bucky.

_"If one of us dies, we gotta' keep going, as long as we never forget each other. We gotta' find someone new Stevie, promise me,"_

Tears welled in his eyes as he closed the door to his room and sunk down to the floor. Steve hadn't cried for Bucky since he'd went out to make sure everybody in Hydra was dead. He hadn't let out his emotions since he'd woken up from the ice. But he let them now, all the heartache, the loss, the grief...every little thing Steve had _bottled up_ inside all came out at once. His hand rested over his mouth as he let out a weak sob, closing his eyes as the tears ran down his cheeks. It was the first time Steve ever felt _true_ pain. He could have been punched, kicked, shot at and he'd take it like the strong soldier that he was. But death, especially someone who he loved, it hurt so much. But if Steve really wanted to pick himself up again he had to do what Bucky had said. If he could push his way through to do what he did, even if he ended up in the modern world. He was sure he could grant Bucky his last wish...Steve's happiness.

* * *

Most of the team went to bed around midnight that night. They'd all come together for dinner earlier on in the evening, Tony included. The brunette didn't talk much, he seemed to still be dwelling. He did however glance at Steve once, only to dart his gaze away when the blonde looked back at him. Steve would hide the small smile behind his hand as he pretended to wipe something from the corner of his mouth. Clint would look at him every once in a while and they'd share a smirk between each other. They'd bonded over the new found secret that Tony had, but also just from Steve telling Clint stories from long ago. Steve had definitely settled in by then, he just had some amends to make with Tony. The brunette had escaped back to his lab after dinner, leaving everybody else to talk and watch TV for the next few hours. Steve could remember Clint nudging him before he went to bed, giving him a small smile.

_"Good luck,"_

Steve was going to need it. He was sitting in the lounge still, lights dimmed, his face illuminated by the TV screen. The blonde had one leg up on the sofa, the other resting over it as his bare foot rested on the plush rug. He had a scotch in his right hand, his left hand supporting his head as his elbow lent on the edge of the sofa. There was another drink, a scotch also, sitting on the coffee table, the ice falling lower as it melted. Tony had a wide range of movies stored onto the TV. And Steve had to ask _JARVIS_ for a specific one in case the brunette didn't have it. Surprisingly he did, it made Steve laugh quietly to himself. So now he found himself, sitting alone in the room watching _Casablanca_ play on the screen. Steve used to annoy Bucky with reciting the lines to him, but it kept Steve entertained.

_"Last night we said a great many things. You said I was to do the thinking for both of us. Well, I've done a lot of it since then, and it all adds up to one thing: you're getting on that plane with Victor where you belong,"_

_"But, Richard, no, I-I..."_

_"Now, you've got to listen to me! You have any idea what you'd have to look forward to if you stayed here? Nine chances out of ten, we'd both wind up in a concentration camp. Isn't that true, Louie?"_

_"I'm afraid Major Strasser would insist,"_

_"You're saying this only to make me go,"_

_"I'm saying it because it's true. Inside of us, we both know you belong with Victor. You're part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life,"_

_"But what about us,"_

_"We'll always have Paris. We didn't have, we, we lost it until you came to Casablanca. We got it back last night,"_

_"When I said I would never leave you,"_

_"And you never will. But I've got a job to do, too. Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. Ilsa, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that,"_

Ilsa lowered her head as she began to cry and Steve choked back the lump in his throat. He unintentionally sniffled a little and wiped the corner of his eyes.

_"Now, now..."_

Richard lifted her chin up so they could look at each other. Steve knew the _exact_ line that was coming next.

"Here's lookin' at you kid," a voice spoke.

The blonde's gaze snapped up, falling on Tony who stood by the other sofa. His hair was ruffled from obvious frustration and his eyes looked weary. But the brunette managed a kind smile as he stared back at Steve.

"My mom made me watch this movie once. And me being a typical teenager, I refused and sat with my tech in my face for hours. Finally found it in myself to watch it properly just a few months ago," he continued, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Not so bad I guess for a 1940's movie," he added.

Steve smiled softly.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" he asked.

Tony bit his lip and let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, you caught me out," he replied.

The blonde laughed.

"You're easy to read sometimes Tony," he mused.

The brunette stepped down onto the rug and approached the sofa Steve was sitting on, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Do you mind?" he questioned, pointing to the couch.

"You're asking _me_ if _you_ can sit on _your_ sofa," Steve answered, raising an eyebrow with an amused grin.

Tony felt his cheeks heat up as he pushed the cushion away and sat down.

"Sorry, I just didn't you know...want to invade your space or waste your time," he issued.

"You're not," Steve replied.

_Fuck he said that all too casually_ Tony thought.

"I think I broke a house rule already," the blonde mused.

Tony raised an eyebrow as Steve waved the scotch in front of his face.

"Oh," Tony breathed out. "Seriously that was just a joke..." he murmured, his eyes falling to the scotch on the coffee table.

"That's for you," Steve hummed.

The brunette smiled softly and picked it up as he took a sip, before resting it on his thigh. He glanced at Steve briefly, before looking back down at his drink. The light from the TV made Steve's eyes appear brighter and Tony felt his cheeks flush again.

"I'm sorry for earlier. For what I said about Bucky. That was uncalled for. I'm sorry for what I said about you too. I mean, I gotta' give my dad some credit, for being involved in what happened to you. But the thing is, I didn't want to be like him because-" Tony paused. "He wasn't the man you used to know, Steve," he continued, looking up at the blonde then. "He was a god damn drunk when I was a kid, and I swore to myself I'd never be like that. There's been times where I got blind, but I'm trying, I _swear_ I'm trying. I guess it's why I get so self righteous because I wanted to be a better person than Howard was," he added.

"Tony," Steve interjected.

"I don't want you to hate Howard just because of me, I mean, he must have been really good to you. And he seemed to take a shine to you really quickly," Tony sighed. "I just had it implanted in my brain that he didn't care about what I did. And he always said _'I remember the days with Steve and he was a true hero'_ and I thought-" he stopped, looking away again as he realized what he was just about to say.

Steve shifted then as he pulled something out of his pocket. He turned the trading cards around in his hand, before placing them in the palm of Tony's hand. The brunette shifted his gaze, his eyes widening a fraction when he saw Steve's name signed in the corner.

"I'm sorry for trying to compare you to Howard. He was a great guy, but I wouldn't have known what had happened since I was gone for over seventy years. You're your own person Tony and I admire that, _truly_," Steve explained, his eyes falling on Tony's wide eyes. "Clint wouldn't let it go when _JARVIS_ said he couldn't let us into that room. Only Clint went in but the look on his face when he came out only made me curious. I'm sorry if I invaded something private. But, honestly I was a bit taken aback. Then I realized...you didn't want to be like Howard. You wanted a purpose and you wanted to grow up to be a hero too. I don't know how your thoughts are with that now but-" Steve paused.

"No, no...I-" Tony started, his breath coming out in shaky bursts. "I wanted to be like you," he admitted.

The blonde smiled and Tony shuffled closer, his knee hitting Steve's.

"I'm sorry-shit. I just...when I was a kid I always wanted to fight the bad guys and keep everybody I cared for safe. So, hearing all the stories from dad, about you, it made me believe that heroes were real. It was sad knowing you'd crashed that plane into the ocean. Knowing I'd never get to meet my childhood hero really broke me and that's when I started to get annoyed when Howard brought you up. That's when I stopped believing. I didn't stop thinking about it though, that's why I kept everything, as a reminder," he explained. "I used to stay up late and read all your comics and when I got to dress up as you for parties I felt great. Howard had old footage of you and I used to watch them over, and over again," he added, blushing a light shade of pink.

_You and your inner fanboy Tony, fucking dammit_ he cursed to himself.

"You were jealous?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Tony whispered, his gaze falling on the trading cards. "Now you're here and I don't know what to think anymore," he added.

The beat of his heart echoed in his ears when he felt Steve's hand rest over his and slide up to his wrist.

"When I said you need to stop pretending to be a hero I felt really guilty. I shouldn't have said that at all," Steve breathed out.

"I'm not a hero," Tony choked out.

_Beat._

"A hero is what _you_ were...what _you_ still are. I can't be anything like that. I'm...I-" Tony paused, feeling tears spring in his eyes.

_Beat._

"Tony listen to me..." the blonde soothed, his grip tightening on Tony's wrist. "Everybody is a hero no matter how little or how big their act is. Somebody could help an old lady cross a street and they'd be a hero because they did something good, something selfless. Somebody could give a friend support when they need it most and they'd be a hero because they were _helping_ someone. Saving a person's life and protecting a city or a country isn't the only thing that makes someone a hero," he continued, running his thumb over Tony's pulse point.

He let a small smile curve at the corner of his mouth when he felt Tony's heart rate jump.

"And your arc reactor, that's the symbol on your chest that people recognize so well, they know who _Iron Man_ is by that," he crooned, his finger brushing the arc reactor through Tony's shirt.

_Beat._

"And let me just say that over the month I spent trying to come to grips with this whole new era, I kept watching footage of you because it made me think _'hell there's still heroes seventy years later'_," Steve mused. "I admire how you work Tony," he added.

"I-" the brunette paused. "I can't think of what to say back to that," he chuckled.

Steve grinned and pulled back as he reached into his pocket again and fished out the photograph of Tony. The brunette became all flustered with embarrassment as Steve handed it to him.

"I think you'd suit my uniform better than me," the blonde joked.

Tony let out a loud laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself Cap," he cackled. "You know I made that shield myself," he added.

"Maybe I'll let you try out the real thing," Steve replied.

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Steve hummed.

The super soldier's hand was back on Tony's, before resting on his knee. It sent Tony's brain into overload and his heart into abnormal thuds.

_Beat._

"If there's still a small ounce of Tony Stark that admires me. And if Tony is a date kinda' fella...Captain America would like to take him out on a date," he whispered.

_Oh fuck_ Tony thought.

"This isn't happening, this is a dream," he wavered.

_Son of a bitch_ he cursed to himself.

"Going by the look on your face you didn't mean to say that out loud," Steve hummed.

Tony remained quiet.

"It isn't a dream, Tony," Steve soothed.

_Beat._

"But...what about Bucky?" the brunette whispered.

"It's time for me to move on, it has been seventy years_ too_ long," Steve sighed softly. "I loved Bucky, and I will, always. That's what people do. But it's what Buck would have wanted me to do," he added.

The brunette went to open his mouth again until he felt Steve's soft lips press against his. His eyes widened slightly, but closed sometime after. Tony found it in himself to kiss back, his hand gripped to Steve's arm as the blonde pulled him closer by the nape of his neck. He was _kissing_ Captain _fuckin'_ America and it was _real_ and Tony could feel his heart racing rapidly. When they parted, Steve's hand still lingered on Tony's neck, and the taste on Tony's lips still lingered also.

"So is that a yes?" Steve questioned.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Tony blurted out.

Steve grinned.

"Yes," he answered.

"Wow, for an old timer you aren't so bad," Tony taunted.

"I guess I'm gonna' be stuck with the old geezer jokes for a while huh?" the blonde asked.

"I won't so much if you kiss me like that again," Tony encouraged.

"Not until you answer my question," Steve whispered.

"Ask me again," Tony hummed.

"Tony Stark, would you please consider going on a date with Captain Spangles?" he pleaded.

Tony laughed.

"You heard me say that?" he scoffed.

"Sure I did," Steve replied.

The brunette sighed, as he lent closer to Steve again.

"My answer is yes," he soothed.

Steve smiled for about the tenth time that night, leaning in as his lips brushed Tony's. Their lips met again and that time it felt _extremely_ real to Tony.

"About friggin' time!" Clint yelled, his voice echoing from the far side of the room.

"Clint go to your room!" Tony roared, sounding like a parent as his brow creased.

There was a chuckle and then a snicker and Tony just knew Natasha was right beside Clint. He rolled his eyes and let go of Steve's arm as he rested his hand over his eyes and let his head fall back.

"They're so nosy I swear to-" he choked, his hand going slack.

Steve pressed a light kiss to his jaw and smirked against his skin, hearing Tony let out a shudder.

"Oh, you can _definitely_ take me on a date," he breathed out.

The blonde laughed as he pushed Tony down on the couch and found his lips again, fingers curling through the brunette's hair. Tony let all his worries flood away and lost himself in Steve's tender kisses. It was definitely an unexpected ending to his night. But he was ready to try...willing even. Because Steve _believed_ in him, and that was enough for Tony Stark.

* * *

**A/N: Will most likely write a sequel thing to this, with the likes of Bucky coming back as The Winter Soldier and all. With Steve having the difficult choice of picking Bucky or Tony.**


	7. I'm Engaged To Captain America? - Stony

_**~ Tony gets his wisdom teeth taken out and is given a high dose of morphine. Bucky, Steve and Clint arrive to pick him up and Bucky starts recording the whole thing because he knows what morphine does. The trip back to Avengers Tower leads to some entertainment from Tony and a concerned yet joyed Steve, who can't wait to show Tony the shenanigans that went on. ~**_

* * *

**A/N: This goes out to my poor friend who was convinced he was engaged to Captain America after he got his wisdom teeth out. The absolute destroyed look on his face when I told him he wasn't made me laugh and I felt so bad. It then ended up allowing me to create this gem here. Rated mature just for the small mention of sexual content then the dirty little rascals implying it at the end.**

* * *

His wisdom teeth should have come around when he was seventeen or twenty five. But no, here Tony was, forty years old, getting his wisdom teeth out. Steve, Bucky and Clint dropped him off at the dentist's clinic before going on a shopping trip and lunch. Tony wasn't exactly pleased to be going to get his teeth out. But they were becoming a problem and Steve was starting to get bothered by Tony's constant complaining. When Steve informed the others that he was going back to get Tony after his treatment was done, Clint and Bucky tagged along. Steve didn't really want them to come along because he'd seen videos of people after their wisdom teeth had been taken out. The blonde knew Tony would be dosed up on some sort of pain relief and would most likely be completely out of his mind. Bucky already had his phone out as they turned into the car park of the clinic and Steve scowled at him in the front view mirror.

"Buck, put your phone away," he scolded.

"What? No way! We're going to get video evidence of Tony off his head," Bucky snorted.

"Steve I like your best friend, he's awesome," Clint mused.

The pair exchanged a high-five, chuckling like high school kids as they fumbled out of the car. Steve rolled his eyes and killed the engine, before stepping out. He'd slowly been watching Clint and Bucky becoming friends over the past few years. In fact, Bucky had been doing really well with becoming friends with everybody, including Tony. If anything, Bucky and Tony bonded most when Tony got to work on his arm. And that was like taking a kid to a candy store for the very first time, Tony was his big child. They'd gotten engaged just over five months ago after dating for a year and a half and plans for the wedding were going down smoothly. Steve just wanted it to be a private service with close friends and work friends, Tony wanted a full on wedding with the media included. They would come to a conclusion soon enough, but for now Steve just enjoyed being in Tony's presence, loving the fact that he could wake up to him every morning.

"This is going to be great!" Bucky exclaimed, nudging Clint.

"You're telling me. I can't wait until we get to show this to him and watch the shame slowly cross his face," Clint laughed.

"You fellas are absolutely cruel y'know that!" Steve yelled, wandering slowly behind them.

"It's not cruel! It's entertainment! You're just annoyed because we're doing it to your fiancé," Bucky scoffed.

They made their way inside the clinic, where they were greeted by a full lobby. Wow, lots of people here with teeth problems right now Steve thought. He wandered over to the desk where the receptionist was and asked for Tony Stark. She told him that Tony should be coming out any second now. To which Clint made some ridiculous joke saying_ 'it was a bit late for that now'_,which then had Bucky in stitches, laughing hysterically. Steve simply scowled at the pair like an irritated father with his two sons, tapping his fingers on the desk as he waited.

"Thanks for getting rid of my pain doc," a drawled voice echoed down the hallway.

Steve turned his gaze to the two heavy doors, catching a glimpse of Tony through the small windows. He was nursing ice packs against his cheeks and Steve couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Bucky had his phone up already, filming Tony's arrival as the brunette looked away from the dentist.

"That's alright Mr Stark, I'd eat soft foods for maybe two or three days just to give your gums time to heal where I took the teeth out," he issued.

"Okay," Tony replied, his voice sounding an octave higher than usual. "Thank you, again. D-do you know if someone's here to get me?" he asked.

"Your friends are here," the dentist answered, patting Tony on the back before turning away.

Tony's gaze met Steve's and he smiled, even with the ice packs against his face he still looked like a bright ray of sunshine. Steve tried to hold back another chuckle as Tony started walking towards them.

"Steve!" he exclaimed, voice pitched high and eyes wide.

"Oh wow, he's gone," Clint cackled.

"Hey Tony," Steve replied.

"Wow..." Tony whispered, dropping the ice packs in the bin as he grabbed for Steve's arms.

He looked at the blonde with widened eyes, mouth a gap in wonderment. It earned him a raised eyebrow from Steve who glanced at Bucky briefly who stood by his side.

"You're so beautiful," Tony drawled, smiling stupidly.

"Don't talk about yourself like that," the blonde answered.

"Oh, this ones a flirt!" Tony barked. "He's a feisty one," he chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"This. Is. Perfect," Bucky interjected.

"Steve you're just...oh my god...you're perfect," the brunette whispered.

His hands ran across Steve's chest and down as he gave the blonde a once over. Tony's words and actions had a mind of their own, the morphine kicking in quickly. He traced his fingers along Steve's abs through his tight grey shirt and smiled foolishly again. Bucky and Clint were nearly ending themselves, until Tony heard them, gaze falling on them.

"Bucky? Clint?" he spoke.

"Hi," they replied, in unison.

"Oh my god you guys came here to get me too," Tony croaked.

"Well sure, we didn't wanna' just have Steve come and get you," Bucky answered.

Tony grinned.

"Oh I love you guys," he slurred.

Before Bucky or Clint could react, Tony was bringing them in for hugs and a few kisses on the cheeks. The pair squawked like birds and tried to push Tony away. Steve laughed loudly, slapping his knee as Tony crooned at the pair. Maybe it was going to be a bit enjoyable after all.

"Alright, let's get you home before things start getting weird," Steve soothed, resting his hand on Tony's back.

"I get to go home with you?" Tony asked, eyes sparking with interest.

"Yes Tony, we live together, all of us," Steve chuckled.

"I have the best life," the brunette gasped, looping his arm around Steve's.

Steve tried to hold back his laughter as the four of them made their way outside. Tony literally let out a high pitched cry of joy when he saw the car, which was his car but being doped up on the morphine made him unaware of a lot of things.

"That...is an awesome car!" he exclaimed.

"That's your car Tony," Steve replied.

"Are you serious! Am I rich?" Tony questioned.

"You're a billionaire," the blonde mused.

"Oh yeah! So I am. Wow. Oh, just...wow," the brunette murmured.

And maybe he just needed a little reminding.

"Come on, let's get you home," Steve sighed, ushering Tony into the passenger seat.

"Dammit, phone ran out of charge!" Bucky exclaimed, clambering into the back of the car with Clint.

"Here use mine," Clint offered.

"Thank you very much," Bucky replied.

"Wow Buck, so polite," Steve laughed.

"Fuck off, punk," the brunette scoffed.

"Hey! Watch your gosh darn language. Steve doesn't like bad words," Tony scolded.

Clint glanced at Bucky as they started howling with laughter again.

"He's a bit adorable like this!" Bucky cackled, slapping his hand on his knee.

"Steve, why are they being mean?" Tony questioned, his eyes widening so big they could be mistaken for cartoon eyes.

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at the brunette, a small smirk playing on his lips. _Okay, maybe he is a little adorable_ he thought. The blonde started the car as they pulled out of the car park, Bucky and Clint straightening themselves up as they put their seatbelts on. Steve reached over and grabbed Tony's seatbelt, pulling it over his chest as he clipped it in.

"Watch where your hands are going buddy," Tony giggled.

He _fucking _giggled.

"This is going to be used as blackmail one day," Clint chided.

"You won't do anything like that you two or I'll break your phones," Steve lectured.

"Rude," Clint retorted.

The super soldier rolled his eyes as he looked straight ahead, keeping his eyes on the road. Tony was quiet beside him, nursing his sore jaw, most likely regretting throwing the ice packs away. Bucky was still holding Clint's phone up to capture everything in the back while himself and Clint had a hushed discussion. Steve heard a small whine from Tony and his face flooded with concern as he glanced at Tony briefly.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked.

"Di-" Tony paused. "Did you just call me sweetheart?" he questioned.

"I did," the blonde hummed.

Tony giggled again like a damn schoolgirl, biting his lip, only to regret it as he winced again. Steve was maybe starting to enjoy it a little.

"You guys he called me sweetheart," Tony drawled, smiling stupidly yet again.

"Cute," Bucky commented, with a wicked grin.

"So...Steve what do we do? I mean I'm a billionaire and stuff. But, do we work? What's our job?" the brunette queried.

"You really are too far gone," Steve sighed, shaking his head. "We're superheroes," he added.

"Superheroes? Really?" Tony snorted.

"Yeah, you're Iron Man," the blonde soothed.

"You're lying," Tony mumbled.

"No I'm not see for yourself," Steve responded, pointing to an old newspaper from the New York attack.

The brunette blinked a couple of times, before picking the newspaper up and squinting at it. A small grin twitched at the corner of his mouth as he read over the words. His eyes fell on the pictures and he recognised Steve, despite being covered in dirt and looking rather worn out.

"We really are superheroes!" he yelled. "But...I don't see Bucky," he huffed.

"That's because Bucky wasn't around then, it's a long story. I'll tell you later okay?" Steve offered.

"So I'm Iron Man, we solved that. Clint, you're uh-" Tony stopped, frowning slightly.

"Hawkeye," Clint answered.

"That's it, then Nat's Black Widow, then there's Thor, and Brucie is Hulk," Tony hummed. "So that just leaves...Steve, you're Captain America!" he screamed.

"Tony stop screaming," Steve sighed.

"B-but you're Captain America! He was my favourite when I was a kid! I looked up to you! But you're here! In 2015! What the hell I'm so confused! You're gorgeous!" Tony cried out.

"Alright Tony, calm down honey," Steve crooned.

He rested his hand on Tony's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Bucky was having an absolute whale of a time recording all this. Tony's gaze fell on Steve's hand, a light pink blush crossing his cheeks as he stared. The brunette's gaze fell on a ring that was on Steve's finger. It made his heart sink suddenly.

"You're already with someone?" Tony asked, pain ridden in his voice.

Bucky and Clint's faces fell also, even on his morphine, Tony sounded so damn upset. While it was funny, the crippled look spreading on Tony's face made them feel guilty.

"I'm not _with _just someone. I'm with the most caring, handsome and sweetest fella I've ever had the good fortune of knowing," the blonde issued.

"What's his name?" Tony questioned.

"His name is Tony Stark, or he sometimes goes by Iron Man," Steve replied.

"That's me..." the brunette whispered.

"That's right doll," Steve breathed out.

"Wait, if-I...if we're a couple, that ring...I gave it to you?" Tony quizzed.

Steve nodded, running his thumb over Tony's knuckles.

"I'm engaged to Captain America?" he choked out.

"Baby we've been engaged for five months," the blonde answered.

"Baby," Bucky chuckled.

"I'm engaged to Captain fucking America!" Tony howled.

"Language," Steve hissed.

"Sorry..." Tony murmured, sounding like a wounded puppy as he hung his head.

Clint started laughing again as Bucky punched his arm and told him to be quiet.

"I can't believe it," Tony spoke.

"Well you better, we're getting married in three months," Steve mused.

"I'm engaged to Captain America," the brunette repeated.

Silence.

"Oh my god," he whined.

Suddenly, without warning, Tony burst into tears, sobbing like he'd just gotten told the best news on the planet. Steve squeezed his hand, face twitching with worry again as Tony cried hysterically. Clint and Bucky were literally biting so hard on their lips they might draw blood, their laughter spluttering out in broken pieces.

"Tony are you alright?" Steve questioned.

"I'm going to marry Captain America!" he wailed, his breathing coming out in choked gasps as he covered his face with his hand.

"For gosh sakes," the blonde groaned.

He pulled up to a nearby curb and parked the car, turning his full attention to Tony who was still blubbering like a baby. Bucky and Clint basically lost all sense of their bodily movements, laughter erupting in the small space of the car. Even Clint's phone had been discarded somewhere and Steve was kind of grateful for that. Clint grabbed Bucky's arm as he dragged them out of the car, hanging onto each other for dear life as they staggered into the footpath, falling on their asses on the way there. Steve rolled his eyes again, facing Tony as he cupped the brunette's face in his hands.

"Hey...Tony look at me," he whispered.

"You swear we're getting married?" he coughed out.

"Yes Tony, gods honest truth," Steve replied, running his thumbs across Tony's tear stained cheeks.

The brunette cracked a smile through the tears as Steve lent forward and kissed him sweetly. Tony didn't feel any pain in his jaw as a few tears still slid down his cheeks. His hands came up for grasp Steve's shirt as he held into him tightly, eyes falling closed. When Steve pulled away, Tony still kept his eyes closed, savouring the moment.

"I got so worried. I thought someone else took you. I was about to get so angry. 'Cause I love you Steve. I love you," Tony whimpered, shaking his head as more tears fell.

"Tony, you're allowed to say that, you've been saying it since we got together and you've never stopped. It's okay, you're just a little overwhelmed from your morphine. I've got you. You'll be fine sweetheart," the blonde assured him.

Tony nodded slowly as he let out a shaky breath, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. He still wept, but a lot quieter this time as Steve squeezed him tightly, holding him close. The blonde soothed Tony with tender words, lulling the brunette into a calmer state.

"Can we go home hubby?" Tony sighed.

"Of course we can," Steve chuckled.

"Mm, love you," Tony mumbled, into Steve's shoulder.

"Love you too," he breathed out.

Tony gasped suddenly, eyes widening as he pulled away from Steve.

"Have we had sex!" he exclaimed.

Steve burst out laughing then, forgetting his worry as his shoulders trembled violently.

"Yes Tony, yes we have," he responded.

"I think I'm deceased," Tony wavered.

His fiancé simply smiled and held him close. They'd certainly had enough hilarity for one day.

* * *

"I can't believe you recorded this!" Tony yelled.

After all the hilarity of the previous day, Steve sat Tony down in front of the TV the following night to show him exactly what went on. The blonde laughed as he grabbed a blanket from the sofa and wandered over to Tony who was sitting with his arms folded across his chest. His morphine didn't wear off until late last night, but Tony was sound asleep by then anyway.

"Correction, Bucky recorded it on his phone, then recorded the rest on Clint's," he mused.

"Still, I can't believe you let them get away with it," Tony huffed.

"You're such a grouch, it was hilarious. But I got concerned when you started bawling your eyes out," Steve replied, placing himself behind Tony.

"So thoughtful honey," the brunette grumbled.

"Aw, don't be like that Shell Head," Steve crooned.

He sat back against the sofa and then grabbed Tony around the waist, pulling him back so he sat between his legs. His fiancé lent into the touch, before snuggling himself under the blanket that Steve had brought over.

"Shut up Spangles," Tony grunted, leaning his head back on the blonde's shoulder.

"I forgot to tell you, I might have recorded you later on in the night. And you kept asking about us, y'know..." Steve whispered.

Tony raised an eyebrow as the video kept playing where he saw himself leaning against a wall.

_"We had sex?"_

His voice sounded genuinely surprised and hushed as he clapped a hand against his cheek.

_"Yes, Tony for the hundredth time,"_

_"Am I any good?"_

_"You scream loud enough,"_

_"Don't say that!"_

_"You asked,"_

"Oh god," Tony groaned, covering his eyes with his hand.

_"I didn't want you to answer it like that though,"_

_"Well how else was I supposed to answer it?"_

_"I don't know,"_

_"Exactly,"_

_"This is so embarrassing. Apparently I'm a screamer! My god Steve you must fuck me pretty hard!"_

_"Not so loud!"_

Groans of disgust filtered the room in the video and Tony actually laughed, knowing that it was the others reactions. They didn't exactly want to overhear the conversation going on between the pair.

"I hate you so much," Tony complained.

"Lies, you love me," Steve whispered.

"Nope, no I don't. I'm considering not even marrying you now," the brunette joked.

"Well I'm offended because yesterday you were overjoyed," the blonde answered.

"I was on morphine! But then again, I am joyed to be marrying you Capsicle," Tony chimed.

"Not long now," Steve issued.

"I know, I'm nervous," Tony sighed.

"Me too. We'll be nervous together," Steve hummed.

"God I love you," Tony chuckled.

"Sap," the blonde retorted.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna' do about it?" the brunette challenged.

Steve grinned coyly as he snaked his right arm around Tony's waist. His hand trailed under his shirt as he started pressing kisses up Tony's neck. The brunette hummed and tilted his head to give his fiancé better access. He breathed in sharply as soon as he felt Steve's hand linger lower, slipping past his waistband.

"I can think of a few things," the blonde whispered, grinning with a Cheshire grin against the brunette's skin.

"Lay it on me, Captain," Tony moaned sweetly.

"Gladly," Steve purred.


	8. My Fella, He's A Hell Of A Romantic

**This is Stucky**

* * *

**_~ Steve's working late on some mission reports at Avengers Tower while Bucky's stuck at the hotel he'd set them up in. Bucky gets bored and sends Steve texts to convince him to come home. For a change, he's doing all the wooing, seducing and creeping, and Steve has to make the decision to stay or was the fastest Steve had ever run in his life, keeping true to his word and making it to Bucky in twenty minutes on the dot. The reports being only a distant memory now. ~ (Part One)_**

* * *

**A/N: It's Saturday night and I'm bored as hell and I just wanted to write something really quick. And wanted to write something cheesy with Bucky being an absolute romantic. So I ended up with this. Enjoy! Only made it mature for the 'language' ;) for gosh sakes watch your language. And of course the sneaky sensual and obvious naughty replies to texts.**

* * *

Avengers Tower was quiet on Friday evening. What with Tony taking Natasha, Clint and Sam out for dinner and then to the movies, his treat apparently and Thor and Bruce being downstairs playing pool. Thor had gotten quite adjusted to playing the game, but Bruce seemed to be an absolute ace at it. Then there was Steve, cooped up in a small study with a brilliant view of the skyline as he wrote up mission reports from the past five days. At a hotel in Manhattan, a real expensive one at that, his fiancé was plodding around, waiting and wondering where his gorgeous blonde super soldier was. They hadn't seen each other all day after Steve had a mission with Sam and Natasha, so he spent his time watching movies and reading some books. But it got boring after a while and when Bucky knew Steve would be writing mission reports, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Tonight was a pretty special night, it was basically a year since Steve and Bucky met again and finished what they didn't get to finish back in the forties. They had a past back then, keeping it secret until Bucky's tragic fall. But in a sense, both of them were glad to have been given a second chance. Steve sighed as he opened his eyes slowly, looking under his lashes at the time on the clock, then down at the papers in front of him. He had so much left to write up, but it was honestly draining. He'd not even been distracted until he felt his phone's vibration on the table, turning his head to the side. It blinked with an icon reading 'one new message' sparking the blonde's interest as he picked up his phone. He was glad to see that it was a message from Bucky. _God, he must be bored_ he thought.

**_Boo Bear: I'm bored, pay attention to me x_**

The pair had cheesy contact names for each other, except Bucky didn't know Steve had done that, and vice versa. Steve smirked and put down his pen, before clicking the reply button and typing a reply.

**_Puppy: I'm still writing mission reports x_**

**_Boo Bear: Will you be much longer? I swear if I have to read another book I'm going to create a fire pit, burn the books and dance around the fire while doing a tribal dance._**

Steve laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners as he lent back in his chair, fingers hovering over the touch screen.

**_Puppy: I could be another hour or so for all I know._**

**_Boo Bear: Oh come on Stevie. I even shaved my stubble so I was looking neat when you get here, I was hoping it was soon._**

**_Puppy: You shaved?_**

**_Boo Bear: Sure I did, wanted to feel my smooth skin again._**

The blonde quirked an eyebrow when a video message popped up._ I'm either going to regret opening this or I'm going to love it_ he thought.

**_Boo Bear:You know you wanna' come home to these kissable lips xx_**

Steve's face flushed crimson red immediately as he watched the video on repeat. Bucky was always a god damn tease when he poked his tongue out to brush it across his bottom lip. The blonde's heart rate jumped as he put his phone down, before running his hands through his hair. He breathed out deeply, running his hands down his heated face as he glanced between the mission reports and the video. _Fuck it _he thought.

**_Puppy: You're an asshole._**

**_Boo Bear: But you love me, right?_**

**_Puppy: Maybe I would if you weren't a teasing son of a bitch._**

**_Boo Bear: Oh...language Captain ;)_**

**_Puppy: Bite me x_**

**_Boo Bear: Get over here and I will xx_**

The super soldier huffed and ran his free hand up his thigh, chewing on his bottom lip.

**_Boo Bear: Я люблю тебя всем сердцем 3_**

**_Puppy: Gross you attached a heart...what did you say?_**

**_Boo Bear: I love you with all my heart..._**

Steve smiled softly, feeling his heart swell as he tilted his head to the side. He sent a video message to Bucky, recording his eyes opening, making sure he just captured his glistening eyes. The blonde added a black and white effect and a slow motion effect to add more intimacy to it.

**_Puppy: My eyes are just on you...always_**

**_Boo Bear: I'm not even going to ask how you managed that but...У тебя красивые глаза _**

**_Puppy: Oh?_**

**_Boo Bear: You have beautiful eyes_**

**_Puppy: I hope you know how happy you make me..._**

The message contained another video with Steve smiling. With the way he smiled it looked as if he was close to tears. That's how entirely happy Bucky made him.

**_Boo Bear: You don't need to tell me, I already know._**

**_Puppy: Can you hang on for a couple more hours? x_**

**_Boo Bear: But I miss you so much puppy :( x_**

**_Puppy: Whoever taught you about emoticons, I'm going to give them a thank you basket for how extra adorable it makes you now._**

**_Boo Bear: (◕‿◕✿)_**

A snort echoed in the room as Steve covered his mouth, leaning back in his chair as it inclined backwards, his body shaking with laughter. If there was one thing he didn't expect to get from Bucky it was slightly cute yet downright creepy emoticons from his fiancé who seemed to pass off as a tough guy.

**_Boo Bear: You're laughing aren't you?_**

**_Puppy: I would never babydoll x_**

**_Boo Bear: Notice me Steve senpai ｡◕‿◕｡_**

**_Puppy: Okay seriously, who the hell taught you this?_**

There was about a five minute break before the next message came through.

**_Boo Bear: Stark..._**

**_Puppy: Fucking knew it!_**

**_Boo Bear: LANGUAGE!_**

**_Puppy: Fuck you_**

**_Boo Bear: Fuck me? Okay doll, when and where ;)_**

**_Puppy: You're insufferable_**

**_Boo Bear: ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ But you love me._**

**_Puppy: Alright, enough with the creepy faces..._**

**_Boo Bear: Stevie you're so mean o(╥﹏╥)o_**

_Could he get anymore cuter, what the hell is this?_ Steve thought.

**_Puppy: Don't be like that Boo Bear 3_**

**_Boo Bear: Now who's sending the hearts, prick..._**

**_Puppy: Jerk..._**

**_Boo Bear: Please come to the hotel, now, please xx_**

**_Puppy: Later, I swear I'll work as fast as I can xx_**

When the silence drew out again, Steve felt like Bucky had just completely given up and he felt a little guilty then. That was until a picture message came up.

**_Boo Bear: I ran us a bath and bought champagne honey xx..._**

Steve looked at the picture, seeing how luxurious and inviting it looked. What with the petals in the bath, the clean bed spread and the champagne sitting on the bed. _My god_ he thought.

**_Puppy: Tempting, but if I don't get these mission reports down, someone's going to whoop my ass for not doing my duties._**

**_Boo Bear: I'll whoop your ass..._**

**_Puppy: Funny x_**

**_Boo Bear: Stevie, my light, my sunshine. I love you so. So will you please get your beautiful ass here so I can hold you and kiss you and whisper sweet nothings to you and give you a massage. It is a year today since we reunited again remember xx_**

**_Puppy: Oh god that's today! I'm so stupid! Bucky I'm so sorry!_**

Yet again he was left wondering if Bucky was going to message him back. He had a strange feeling in his gut telling him Bucky was most likely mad at him now. Maybe he'd jump in the bath himself and drink all the champagne and then Steve would have to deal with a stubborn fiancé when he got back to the hotel. _Good god I'm in so much shit_ he thought. Steve sighed as he looked out at the darkening sky, setting his phone back on the table. He felt horrible now, absolutely horrible. Of course, that was until he heard the familiar _'ding'_ of a message. It was another video message...one with a shirtless Bucky, licking his top lip slowly before seductively biting his lip as he looked up at the ceiling. Not to mention he had what looked like short brunette hair now, like back in the day.

**_Boo Bear: I'm naked..._**

Steve let out a strangled noise.

**_Puppy: I'll be there in twenty minutes...and did you cut your hair!_**

**_Boo Bear: Just for you...don't be late xx _**

That was the fastest Steve had ever run in his life, keeping true to his word and making it to Bucky in twenty minutes on the dot. The reports being only a distant memory now.

* * *

**A/N: Part two is most likely going to just be smut for the entire thing, with a bit of fluffiness at the end. I regret nothing. It looks so much better with gifs and pictures though. So if you want to see that hop along to AO3 /works/3905353 here **


End file.
